World seekers
by Acrocanto66
Summary: Un homme à la puissance folle réunit les âmes importantes de plusieurs univers pour organiser un événement capable de l'amuser. Parmi les âmes capturées se trouvent plusieurs invités surprises, qui n'auraient pas dû être là. C'est un premier travail et un premier essai sur ce site, mais n'en tenez pas trop rigueur. Noté M pour violence/langage fort/éventuellement des citrons.
1. Some words

**Bien, tout d'abord une petit explication. Ceci est une première Fanficiton à laquelle je m'essaye et je tiens à m'excuser si mon style ne vous plaît pas. L'histoire que je vais raconter viens d'un léger souci qu'ont les gens avec un peu trop d'imagination, à savoir l'envie d'insérer dans les œuvres qu'ils lisent/regardent un personnage de leur création pour faire bouger les choses dans leur sens. **

**Dans mon cas, j'ai carrément créé un univers entier et ai tendance à intégrer certains de ses persos dans les œuvres qui me plaisent. L'idée m'est donc venue il y a un an environ, un scénario qui m'avait paru intéressant à exploiter. Voilà donc un premier jet après un moment de préparation. Cette histoire sera un cross-over entre plusieurs licences, onze exactement, dont une de mon cru.**

**La liste est la suivante :**

**-Highschool of the Dead**

**-High School DxD**

**-Rosario+Vampire**

**-To Love-Ru Darkness**

**-Kämpfer**

**-Triage X**

**-Fate/EXTRA**

**-High School DxD, 1st Paradigm (Originale, inspiré de fanfictions m'ayant marquées)**

**-Rosario+Vampire, 1st Paradigm (Originale, inspiré de fanfictions m'ayant marquées)**

**-Asfallon (Totalement originale et crée par moi)**

**Bien évidemment, je ne détiens les droits pour aucune des susmentionnées licences. Bien maintenant passons audit premier jet, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture et sentez-vous libre de la moindre remarque, tant que je peux améliorer mon style, ça m'arrange.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Avant tout, je n'ai les droits d'aucunes des licences utilisées dans ma fanfiction, j'écris pour le plaisir, en espérant apporter un peu de plaisir à mes éventuels lecteurs. Sur ce, bonne lecture et libre à vous de commenter !**

Plusieurs personnes voient l'Univers comme un livre, un immense livre dans lequel chaque monde serait une page, chaque page contiendrait son histoire, avec ses variantes par rapport à la précédente. C'est sur une de ses pages que se déroule les événements suivants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokonosu, 11 avril 2010. Cette petite ville était connue pour son calme, pas de grands problèmes à signaler, quelques troubles fêtes par-ci, par là, mais guère plus. Située en plein cœur du Japon, la ville avait connu une expansion florissante au travers des récentes années, à tel point que plusieurs immeubles et grands centres commerciaux avaient fleuris.

Et avec toutes cette croissance, le nombre d'habitants avait rapidement suivi. A tel point que finalement, la petite ville de Tokonosu était devenue une ville de taille relativement importante. Toutefois, elle ne possédait qu'un seul lycée public : Le lycée Fujimi. C'est dans ce lycée que tous les étudiants, qu'ils viennent des prestigieuses familles comme les Takagi ou de familles bien plus modestes, étudiaient et préparaient leur avenir, avec plus ou moins de sérieux.

Et c'est en ce matin du 11 avril qu'un étrange homme se trouva à se balader devant ledit lycée. Il devait avoir le même âge que les lycéens, mais ne portait pas leur uniforme. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt, des yeux bleu gris presque métalliques, des cheveux blonds mi-longs qui faisaient des pointes à l'arrière de sa tête et une natte d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres qui tombait dans son dos. Il portait en plus de ça un jean noir et une veste noire, ouverte à mi-ventre qui laissait voir un tee-shirt de même couleur, arborant une dessin : une épée blanche cernée par deux têtes de loups.

Les quelques lycéens qui arrivèrent alors qu'il était là ne purent s'empêcher de le remarquer, il était adossé au mur, les mains placées nonchalamment dans ses poches, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, tout en scrutant ses observateurs. Son regard était certes pénétrant, mais sa présence inquiétait bien plus les jeunes gens : Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui, qui avait tout de quelqu'un de peu fréquentable, pouvait bien faire ici.

Finalement, et après un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il sembla se lasser de son activité. Il allait partir quand il rentra dans quelqu'un, qui tomba sur son derrière sous le choc, contrairement à lui, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se tourna vers la personne : un jeune homme, ayant des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons, était à peine plus petit que lui et sa carrure était à peu près la même, tous deux devaient approcher les soixante kilos. L'inconnu s'excusa poliment, dans un japonais fluide et dénué d'accent :

« Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention, ça va ? »

Pour appuyer le geste à la parole, il tendit sa main au jeune brun qu'il avait percuté. Le lycéen, portant son uniforme noir et son sac en bandoulière, parut d'abord surpris par l'homme qu'il avait percuté, mais il prit la main tendue vers lui, préférant éviter de provoquer ce type. Le jeune lycée répondit :

« Je vais bien, merci. »

Le blond opina et partit, d'un pas tranquille, vers une des rues adjacentes. Un autre lycéen s'approcha de celui qui était tombé et, d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce second lycée, un blond aux cheveux courts, à l'exception d'une crête qui parcourait le milieu de son crâne, demanda à son camarade :

« Yo Komuro, ce type t'as posé un problème ou quoi ?

-Morita... Répondit le dénommé Komuro. Non, pas vraiment. »

Leur discussion se poursuivit, alors qu'ils entraient dans le leur lycée. Au premier étage du lycée, par une des fenêtres de l'un des couloirs donnant sur les salles de cours, une jeune femme avait aussi noté le type étrange. C'était une jeune femme, portant l'uniforme de lycée, une blouse blanche complétée par une jupe verte. La jeune femme faisait un bon mètre soixante dix et avait ses deux yeux bleus plissés, de manière à se concentrer au maximum. Ses longs cheveux violets et lisses tombaient dans son dos, masquant presque le katana en bois rangé dans son sac de sport, qu'elle portait sur son dos. En tant que présidente du club de kendo du lycée Fujimi, elle était habituée au combat et savait quand quelqu'un était dangereux, ce type là faisait partie de ceux qui n'était pas à énerver, sous aucun prétexte. Elle avait beau se repasser la scène encore et encore, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'ouverture dans sa garde naturelle et ça, Saeko Busujima ne l'appréciait absolument pas. Gardant sa frustration pour elle-même, elle repartit vers sa classe.

Le soir tomba sur Tokonosu, le jeune homme scrutait la ville, assis à la terrasse d'un café. Contrairement aux trois quart des hommes présents à la terrasse, il ne resta pas en admiration quand passèrent deux femmes à qui on donnait vingt-cinq ans, une aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons et une aux cheveux violets attachés derrière sa tête et allant assez bien avec ses yeux rouges. Toutes les deux d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, leurs vêtements, bien que casuels, ne masquant qu'à grande peine leurs formes plus que généreuses. Celle aux cheveux violets semblait expliquer quelque chose à la blonde, probablement quelque chose d'important au vu de son expression sérieuse.

Le jeune blond, lui, scrutait la foule, comme s'il cherchait encore quelqu'un. Finalement, une sonnerie retentit, dans sa poche. Il en tira un portable et répondit rapidement :

« Ouaip... »

Il écouta ce que la personne au bout du fil avait à lui dire, puis il déclara :

« Non, rien de ce qui est prévu pour le moment, pas même un planqué au milieu de la foule, je commence à croire que tes relevés étaient foireux. »

Il grimaça, en entendant son interlocuteur l'enguirlander au travers de l'appareil. Il soupira :

« Oui, oui, je te fais confiance, je vais traîner par ici quelques jours encore, pour m'assurer de ne rien avoir loupé. Passes le bonjour aux autres de ma part. »

Il raccrocha sur ces mots, puis poussa un profond soupir. Finalement, il commanda un second café, il en aurait bien besoin au vu des événements à venir.

Le lendemain, le jeune blond n'était pas présent dans à l'entrée du lycée, c'est ce que tous notèrent et qui fit taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles il avait une petite amie dans le lycée et était venu la chercher.

Une jeune lycéenne courrait, par peur d'arriver en retard, ses cheveux marron clairs fouettant l'air derrière elle, ses deux yeux rouges fixant la rue commerciale qu'elle traversait sans réellement faire attention à qui elle croisait. Elle faisait un bon mètre soixante, si quelqu'un venait à être face à elle, la personne en question la noterait et au pire, elle lui crierait dessus pour qu'elle se pousse. A ses côtés courait un brun aux yeux gris, lui aussi en uniforme. Tous les deux s'étaient rejoints avant d'aller ensemble jusqu'au lycée, mais le temps leur avait fait défaut et les voilà qui étaient désormais forcés à courir pour ne pas finir en retard.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, les cours commenceraient sous peu et ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps. Leur chemin se retrouva barré par l'étrange jeune homme blond, qui fixait le ciel avec des yeux curieux mais inquiets à la fois. La jeune brune lui cria :

« Hey ! Poussez-vous ! »

Il lâcha un « hum ? » avant de se retourner mollement vers elle, ce qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquiver. La jeune femme lui rentra dedans et rebondit contre lui, pour terminer sur son derrière, le jeune brun, aussi grand que le blond vêtu de noir, se stoppa net et lui demanda :

« Rei, ça va ?!

-Mhhh... Répondit elle en grimaçant et se massant le front. Oui, je crois.

-C'est une habitude chez vous de rentrer dans les gens ? Demanda le blond en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

-Hum ? S'intrigua Rei, en penchant la tête de côté.

-Laisse tomber. Répondit rapidement le blond. »

Elle accepta la main tendue et il l'aida à se relever. Le brun aux yeux gris s'exclama soudain :

« Merde ! Rei, on est encore plus à la bourre maintenant !

-Ah ! J'oubliais ! Répondit-elle en reprenant sa course, avant de se retourner. Encore désolé ! »

Cette fois elle partit pour de bon. Le jeune blond poussa un profond soupir et reprit sa marche dans la foule, ses yeux perdu dans la masse, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Les deux lycéens continuèrent leur course, essayant de combler leur retard. Rei demanda :

« Un souci Hisashi ?

-Mhhh ? Répondit-il, tiré de ses rêveries. Non, aucun. »

Elle opina et ils continuèrent leur course. En fait, quelque chose préoccupait Hisashi, le type qu'ils avaient croisé avait à peine bougé alors qu'il s'était pris les cinquante kilos de Rei lancée en pleine course. Et en plus de ça, il ne laissait paraître aucune faille dans sa garde, Hisashi avait une ceinture noire de karaté et il savait quand et où frapper sur quelqu'un, que ce soit dans une situation de combat ou non. Ce jeune homme, bien que non violent, il ne laissait aucune ouverture, l'impression qu'il laissait au jeune lycéen c'était qu'il se ferait immanquablement bloquer s'il venait à essayer de le frapper. Cette pensée lui faisait froid dans le dos, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça en voyant quelqu'un, quand bien même ce quelqu'un était son professeur et c'était quelque chose de très inquiétant. Mais vu que le type en question ne semblait pas belliqueux, il préféra reléguer ses inquiétudes au second plan.

La journée passa, sans qu'un incident quelconque n'éclate dans le lycée ou son enceinte. A la sortie, le jeune brun était encore devant le lycée, il continuait de scruter la foule, avec un regard toujours aussi pénétrant, comme s'il perforait l'âme de ceux qu'il regardait avec ces derniers.

Une voix s'éleva à ses côtés, un grognement de rage presque :

« Bon, on peut savoir ce que tu fais à traîner près de notre lycée à la fin ?! »

Il se tourna, pour voir une jeune femme en uniforme du lycée Fujimi, Un bon mètre cinquante-cinq, des cheveux roses attachés en deux couettes très longues qui tombaient sur ses épaules et deux yeux oranges qui le fixaient avec intensité. Il les fixa un instant, perturbé, puis sourit et déclara :

« Je cherche quelqu'un, peut être que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Hum ! Pouffa-t-elle. J'vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai en premier lieu.

-... Un point pour toi. Avoua-t-il. Sur ce, je vais donc vous laisser en paix, toi et tes camarades.

-Hé attends ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas. Espère pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, suivie par une voix calme et presque mielleuse :

« Takagi-san, je pense que ce serait mieux de le laisser. »

Elle se tourna vivement pour voir son nouvel interlocuteur : Une jeune homme, brun aux cheveux assez longs pour presque atteindre ses épaules. Ses deux yeux, normalement marron, étaient fermés pour laisser place à un sourire bienveillant. Du haut de son presque mètre soixante, sa corpulence était assez notable. Takagi Saya le reconnut immédiatement : Hirano Kohta, un des otakus reconnus du lycée.

Elle serra son poing et reporta sa colère sur lui :

« A qui tu penses t'adresser toi ?! »

Il regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir interrompu la jeune femme et, cherchant un quelconque soutien, il nota que l'homme avait disparu, tout simplement.

Et ainsi se termina le 12 avril 2010 dans la petit ville de Tokonosu. En cette claire nuit et sous un ciel étoilé, le jeune blond s'était allongé sur le toit d'un immeuble assez haut. Contemplant le ciel, il poussa un soupir quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha :

« Yep. »

Son interlocuteur parla, il écouta, en continuant de regarder les étoiles :

« Non, toujours rien. Une gamine encore plus flippante que toi mais rien d'autre. »

La personne au bout du fil continua de parler pendant quelques minutes, il l'écouta encore, soupirant longuement quand elle eut terminé :

« Oui, oui, je sais, demain je n'interférerai pas... Et les relevés, ça donne quoi ? »

Il se releva presque d'un bond en entendant la réponse :

« Tu en es sûr ? A cette intensité c'est forcément un bug ou une erreur de calcul. »

Il entendit une réponse qui le mit de mauvaise humeur. Finalement, il termina :

« Bien, je vais traîner ici pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que la source de ces relevés se montre, je te tiendrais au courant d'ici demain. »

Il raccrocha sur ses mots. Puis il fixa de nouveau le ciel et poussa un soupir profond : Il avait réservé sa chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à ce midi, il devrait donc dormir à la belle étoile quelques jours encore...

Finalement, vint le 13 avril, jour pendant lequel tout commença, jour où les morts se levèrent. Ce jour là, le petit groupe composé de Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Hirano, Saya et Markiawa vint au jour. Il fut complété la nuit du 13 au 14 par le sauvetage d'Alice et Zekke. Ces événements, le jeune blond les suivit, à bonne distance certes, mais il les suivit. Les morts ? Ils ne lui posaient aucun souci, du moment qu'on savait où taper, seul leur nombre pouvait importer.

Finalement, tout survint durant cette nuit, une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis et que leur humvee entama la traversée de la rivière qui passait au travers de la ville. Alors que Marikawa conduisait ledit humvee et les autres dormaient. Un flash, aveuglant, le temps qui sembla se figer et, l'espace d'un instant, ils disparurent, tous, tombant dans un profond sommeil. Bien évidemment, le jeune blond, qui était non loin de là, longeant les berges, disparut aussi dans ledit flash, laissant un tas de cadavres, en plus ou moins bon état mais aux crânes défoncés, à l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Mais le monde resta ainsi figé, pendant plusieurs secondes, en fait, tout se figea, le temps lui-même se bloqua dans ce monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une autre page de l'Univers, un autre monde, une autre histoire...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle s'étira longuement. La veille l'avait vraiment fatiguée, pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de spécial, elle avait juste beaucoup de mal quand elle était loin de lui, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur sa poitrine généreuse, couverte par un soutien-gorge noir. Les pointes que ses cheveux formaient, donnant l'aspect d'une couronne, étaient toujours bien visibles et, malgré qu'elle eut essayé de s'en débarrasser, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde y renoncer. Ses deux yeux bleu gris métalliques fixèrent la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait réservée. Ses vêtements étaient au sol, lancés nonchalamment. Elle dormait seulement en sous-vêtements de toute façon... Enfin dormir était un bien grand mot, même si son corps se reposait, son esprit ne l'était pas et le stress qu'elle ressentait à cause de l'absence de son bien aimé ne lui plaisait pas et stressait au plus haut point son corps.

Son réveil avait terminé sa nuit un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce matin, elle devait aller voir une certaine zone un peu plus tôt que prévu, elle devait y être assez tôt pour pouvoir inspecter le maximum de personnes possibles.

Avec un profond soupir, la jeune femme se leva, découvrant son corps capable d'attiser les fantasmes de plus d'un jeune homme de son âge. Elle enfila rapidement son jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt blanc pur. Elle enfila par dessus une veste en cuit noire et elle prit son casque de moto, enfin, elle se mit en route, préférant sauter le petit déjeuner pour se rendre là où elle devait se rendre au plus vite.

L'engin l'attendait en bas de l'hôtel, garée sur une place qu'elle avait faite réserver pour son séjour. Une moto d'un style particulier, assez proche d'une Harley Davidson, mais son look était somme toute bien plus taillé pour les longues routes. Elle enfourcha rapidement l'engin et démarra, faisant rugir la moto en accélérant dans les rues de Tokyo.

Enfin, elle arriva en vue de son objectif : Le lycée Kuoh. La bâtiment ne payait pas vraiment de mine, c'était un ancien lycée pour filles qui était passé en lycée mixte il y a quelques années, ce qui expliquait un ratio garçon/fille penchant très en faveur du second genre. La motarde se stoppa près des grilles d'entrée du lycée. Si son objectif était là, elle le noterait immédiatement, sans aucun doute possible. Elle espérait que l'objectif en question se montrerait, qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

Dans sa rêverie, elle ne nota qu'à peine que les grilles dudit lycée s'ouvraient, pour laisser passer les premiers élèves. Elle aurait très bien pu passer pour une élève, mais on lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas faire ainsi pour remplir son objectif, ce qui l'ennuya car elle aurait pu aller bien plus vite comme ça.

Les premiers à arriver la renseignèrent sur l'uniforme en vigueur au lycée Kuoh : Les filles portaient une jupe magenta, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, sur laquelle tombait quatre pointe en tissus noir du corset porté aux hanches, dans lequel s'enfonçait le haut, une blouse blanche.

Les garçons, quand à eux, portaient un ensemble noir, un pantalon et une veste de même couleur, veste couvrant une doublure blanche.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna, la tirant de sa torpeur observatrice. Elle décrocha :

« Oui ? »

Sa voix était douce, mais elle reflétait bien l'ennui profond qu'avait engendré l'appel. La personne au bout du fil lui parla un moment, elle soupira :

« Je connais les consignes, ne t'en fais pas, je n'interférerais pas. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, tu auras mon rapport ce soir au plus tard. »

Un jeune homme passa devant elle quand rangea l'appareil, il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, un bon mètre soixante-quinze à tout casser estima-t-elle. Il était blond, avec de longs cheveux qui tombaient sur le pourtour de sa tête, et des yeux gris, presque comme les siens. Ce qui la heurta surtout, c'était qu'il avait une odeur particulière, une odeur familière, de plus, il sembla même noter qu'elle le dévisageait. Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« Un souci ?

-Non, aucun. Répondit la jeune blonde en reportant son regard ailleurs. »

Il opina et s'en alla, entrant dans le lycée. La blonde nota qu'il était suivi par une jeune fille plus petite, un mètre cinquante environ. Elle avait des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux roses foncé. Elle avait également la même odeur familière que le jeune homme blond qu'elle suivait. L'observatrice se prit à songer que c'était peut être parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble qu'ils avaient ce genre d'odeur particulière. Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de penser plus que tout un groupe lui passa devant. Huit personnes, toutes ayant cette même odeur, quoique différente pour l'une d'elle mais certes identique pour les autres.

Le groupe était composé ainsi : Un jeune homme au centre, dans les un mètre soixante-dix, brun avec des yeux marrons, à ses côtés, tenant chacune de ses mains se trouvaient respectivement deux jeunes femmes d'environ un mètre soixante-dix également, celle de gauche avait de longs cheveux pourpres qui tombaient dans son dos et des yeux bleu-verts qui reflétaient le même genre de bonheur que son sourire. Celle de l'autre côté avait une longue queue de cheval noire pure et deux yeux violets qui brillaient avec un léger éclat de malice.

Toutes les deux semblaient réellement heureuses et carrément amoureuses du jeune homme dont elles tenaient la main. En observant les cinq autres filles composant le groupe, la jeune femme blonde comprit rapidement que si elles n'étaient pas un groupe d'amies, elles étaient au moins toutes en train de convoiter les faveurs du petit brun.

Elle nota une petite jeune femme d'un bon mètre quarante aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noisettes qui lui donna presque immédiatement l'impression de voir un chat et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée, ces animaux ne faisant définitivement pas partie de ses favoris.

Aux côtés de cette fille, se tenait une autre jeune femme, d'un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante, avec des cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes qui tournaient sur elles-même et deux yeux bleus clairs. Elle regardait le jeune homme avec un regard brûlant de plusieurs désirs inavoués. L'observatrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, compatissant presque pour elle.

Puis virent trois jeunes femmes un peu plus grandes : une blonde aux cheveux longs et lâches avec yeux verts pomme qui semblait faire la moue parce que ses deux camarades tenaient les mains du jeune homme, une fille châtain clair avec deux couettes et des yeux violets qui souriait, à contre cœur semblait-il et enfin, une aux cheveux bleus clairs, avec une mèche verte sur sa frange, et des yeux marrons, qui semblait prise dans une explication avec les deux autres, qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

La blonde les laissa passer, notant que c'était la jeune femme châtain clair qui avait cette odeur nettement différente. Elle nota aussi que toutes les filles lui lancèrent un regard faisant clairement comprendre que le jeune homme était leur propriété et que tout comportement déplacé serait sanctionné. Avec un sourire en coin, l'observatrice porta son regard ailleurs, cherchant toujours ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Une fois la plupart des élèves entrés et la première sonnerie entendue, elle se résigna : Non, elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait ici.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, enfourchant sa moto, une voix s'éleva à côté d'elle :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais vous ne le trouverez pas ici. »

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus clairs d'un bon mètre soixante-dix venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle portait un costume typique pour un enseignant, renforcé par une paire de lunettes et ses longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos, portant deux rubans roses de chaque côté. Elle aussi dégageait cette odeur si familière à la jeune femme, qui la reconnut enfin et sourit. Elle répondit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en vais sous peu et je n'ai rien vu qui soit digne d'intérêt ici.

-Hum ? Demanda soudain la jeune femme, surprise.

-Bonne journée à toi, démone. Sourit l'observatrice en mettant les gaz. »

En quelques instants et grâce à la puissance de son engin, elle fut hors de vue de la professeur. Cette dernière serra les dents : Comment cette femme avait-elle pu la reconnaître aussi facilement ?!

Le soit venu, le Club d'Occultisme du lycée Kuoh se rejoignit, comme à l'accoutumé et ce soir là, elle décida de prendre la parole :

« Je me demandais, vous avez noté cette fille ce matin ?

-Oui. Confirma la fille aux cheveux rouges du groupe observé le matin même au nom de tous. »

En fait, tous ceux que la jeune femme avait observé était là, sans exceptions. Celles aux cheveux pourpres reprit :

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos d'elle Rossweisse ?

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous inquiéter. Répondit-elle. Mais n'avez vous rien ressenti de spécial en la regardant ? »

Un silence pesa, l'espace d'un instant, personne n'osait répondre. Celle à la longue queue de cheval parla :

« Autre que le fait qu'elle correspondrait bien aux fantasmes de notre Issei ? »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un rire malicieux et d'un regard qui l'était tout autant. L'intéressé, le jeune brun, passa au rouge, mais celle aux longs cheveux pourpres l'interrompit aussi sec :

« Akeno ! Ça suffit !

-Ara... Toujours aussi chatouilleuse Rias. Répondit-elle, en souriant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserai pas nous prendre notre Issei.

-MON Issei, tu veux dire. Ricana celle qui semblait diriger la petite troupe.

-H-H-Hey ! C'est pas vraiment juste ça ! S'exclama la petite blonde aux yeux verts, désormais larmoyants.

-Erh... Asia... Soupira la dénommée Rias. »

La fille, qui était en fait un homme, aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux roses était assise sur l'un des sofas, à côté d'Issei. Il lui tira la manche et demanda :

« Issei-senpai, vous allez vraiment partir avec elle ?

-Gasper... Soupira l'autre jeune homme blond.

-Mais... Kiba-senpai... Si ce qu'Akeno-senpai a dit est vrai... Sanglota légèrement le petit bonhomme. »

Issei lui déposa la main sur l'épaule et déclara :

« Elle a certes des arguments de poids, mais je ne vous laisserai pour si peu. »

Celle aux cheveux blancs sautilla sur ses jambes, sur lesquelles elle était assise et parla, avec une voix légèrement absente :

« Issei-san pense à quelque chose de perverti en disant ça, j'en suis persuadée. »

L'intéressé ne nia pas les faits et endura la douleur qu'avait provoqué le coup porté avec un force défiant l'imagination au vu du corps de la fragile et petite jeune fille.

Asia s'exclama :

« Hey ! Koneko-chan ! »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire de manière satisfaite.

Celle a ses côtés grogna de mécontentement, c'était le petite blonde aux cheveux attachés en couettes spiralées. Ravel, tel était son nom.

Finalement, la jeune femme à la mèche verte dans ses cheveux bleus et celle châtain aux couettes sortirent de leurs torpeurs respectives, confirmant les dires de Rossweisse :

« J'ai effectivement ressenti un sentiment étrange quand elle nous a regardé ce matin.

-Moi de même. »

Rias se tourna vers elles :

« Xenovia, Irina... Vous êtes sûres de ça ? »

Elles opinèrent de concert. Rossweisse termina :

« En fait, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle m'ait percée à jour, alors que je ne laissait transparaître aucune énergie. »

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle expliqua :

« En partant, elle m'a clairement dit « Bonne journée, démone. » c'est ce qui m'inquiète à son sujet, comment m'as-t-elle percé à jour, d'autant que je n'ai absolument rien ressenti d'anormal venant d'elle, c'est tout juste si elle dégageait le même genre d'énergie qu'une humaine lambda.

-C'est tout ce qu'elle t'as dit ? S'enquit immédiatement Rias.

-Non, elle a dit qu'elle partirait sous peu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. »

Ils restèrent tous pensifs, c'est alors que cela frappa, un flash, un immense flash, qui figea le temps dans se monde et, l'espace d'un instant, fit immédiatement disparaître l'existence entière du petit groupe, qui laissa une salle entièrement vide derrière lui.

De même, dans la ville, une jeune blonde sur sa moto disparut subitement, laissant un engin encore en route s'écraser dans une rambarde de sécurité et exploser presque instantanément à cause du choc et de la vitesse à laquelle il avait eu lieu. Mais le monde sembla de suite s'arrêter, se figer dans le temps. Tout s'arrêta, laissant place au silence...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les pages ont un verso, ce verso porte un nom, c'est un Paradigme, une histoire tirée du recto de la page, du moins, basée dessus, car en son sein, les détails changent, parfois il s'agit de broutilles, parfois l'existence de certaines personnes même s'en voit révoquée. L'Univers est vaste et ses pages ne présentent qu'un recto, mais de multiples versos. Ainsi, ces lignes se dérouleront sur l'un des verso de la page précédente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Encore une fois, nous voici devant le lycée Kouh, à Tokyo et, encore une fois, il s'agit d'un lycée ayant un ratio filles/garçons penchant bien plus en faveur du premier genre. Mais cette fois-ci, les cours sont terminés depuis un moment, en fait, le lycée lui-même est fermé et pour cause : En pleines vacances d'été comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Une jeune femme marche dans la rue, elle fait un bon mètre soixante-dix, à des cheveux châtains clairs qui sont coupés courts, assez pour qu'ils touchent à peine ses épaules, mais pourtant, deux longues mèches sont attachées en une natte qui tombe sur sa poitrine. Actuellement, elle porte un jean bleu clair, une tee-shirt noir et une veste grise, mais rien à faire, ses formes attirent quand même les regards, même avec des couleurs aussi passe partout. Ses yeux verts pomme ne cessent de croiser des regards de jeunes hommes emplis de désirs à peine cachés. Cette situation comment à l'énerver au plus haut point, d'autant que son cœur est déjà occupé.

Elle se retrouva bien malgré elle dans un vaste centre commercial. Elle aurait préféré aller ailleurs, mais à marcher sans avoir d'autre but que de se vider la tête, on finissait souvent par arriver dans des lieux improbables. La jeune brune soupira, se disant que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

En passant les portes du magasin, elle se jura de seulement se détendre brièvement, sa mission devait être prioritaire.

Elle nota rapidement plusieurs choses dans ce magasin, notamment qu'il était anormalement grand et vaste pour le coin et qu'elle s'y perdrait rapidement.

C'est quand elle songea à demander son chemin à quelqu'un qu'elle put avoir la vue d'une scène peu courante : Trois jeunes femmes suivaient un couple.

Le couple en question était composé d'un jeune homme blond avec des cheveux mi-longs qui pointaient vers l'arrière et des yeux bleus cobalt. Il faisait environ la même taille que l'observatrice de la scène. Il ne portait pas d'uniforme, ce qui semblait logique en période de vacances scolaires, mais il n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans. A son bras se trouvait une jeune femme d'à peu près la même taille, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux violets cachés derrière ses lunettes. Elle portait une jupe bleue ciel avec une veste noire qui couvrait la partie supérieure de son corps. Elle semblait très gênée, en témoignait son rougissement prononcé. Le jeune homme lui demanda :

« Tu vas bien Sona ?

-Erh... O-O-O-Oui. Parvint-elle à bégayer. Me proposer un rendez-vous aussi subitement... Tu n'as vraiment aucune considération Sora-kun.

-Ah, désolé. Répondit-il avec un large sourire. Mais je te l'avais promis et je préfère ne jamais manquer à mes promesses. »

Elle vira au pourpre et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de lui reprendre le bras dans les siens et de marcher à ses côtés, sans décolorer.

Les trois qui les suivaient semblaient se mordre les doigts. L'observatrice de la scène les détailla un peu plus : On avait une brune aux longs cheveux et aux yeux violets, qui faisait un bon mètre soixante. Elle portait un jean noir et un simple tee-shirt blanc. Des trois, c'était celle qui semblait le plus respirer la jalousie, même si les trois autres n'étaient pas vraiment en reste derrière. La plus grande du trio, qui faisait un bon mètre soixante-quinze, paraissait déjà plus adulte. Ses longs cheveux bleus foncés tombaient aussi dans son dos, couvert par sa tunique marron clair, et ses yeux de même couleur brillaient avec une jalousie quasi palpable. La dernière membre du trio était une jeune fille blonde avec deux couettes et des yeux bleus clairs, portant une robe courte noire par-dessus des collants blancs et un haut noir. Elle avait elle aussi une jalousie brûlante dans le regard.

La petite blonde, qui faisait à peine un mètre quarante-cinq, râla :

« C'est injuste... Il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de nous pourtant !

-Sora-chan est insensible. Soupira la brune à la jupe.

-Totalement. Confirma la plus grande d'un hochement de tête. »

Trois mains tombèrent, une sur chaque épaule du trio : Celle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres et aux yeux bleus verts sur l'épaule de celle qui avait la jupe, celle d'une autre jeune femme, d'un bon mètre soixante-dix elle aussi, avec une longue queue de cheval faite de ses cheveux noirs et des yeux violets, tomba sur la plus adulte du trio. Finalement, celle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noisette tomba sur l'épaule de la plus petite du trio. Sans aucun doute, mais sans que l'observatrice de la scène ne le sache, ces trois personnes étaient les Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima et Koneko Toujou de ce Paradigme.

Rias râla :

« Raynare, il me semble que nous avions un accord. »

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres, respectivement tenues par Akeno et Koneko :

« Vous aussi Kalawarner, Mittlet. »

Elles toussotèrent rapidement, masquant ainsi leur rougissement. La dénommée Rayanra demanda :

« Dans ce cas-là, que faites-vous ici ?

-Erh... Grimaça Rias, prise au dépourvu. Du... Du... Du shopping ! Oui, c'est ça ! Du shopping ! »

L'expression qui s'afficha sur les trois jeunes femmes prises sur le fait refléta clairement que les dires de la jeune femme n'étaient pas le moins du monde crédibles.

Rias poussa un soupir et déclara, faiblement :

« Faisons-lui au moins confiance sur ce coup-là... Allons faire un peu de shopping, pour de vrai cette fois, d'accord ? »

Elles se concertèrent du regard, Mittlet répondit au nom de ses deux camarades :

« D'accord. »

Leur groupe s'éloigna, pour laisser passer un groupe composé de quatre jeunes femmes, elles aussi suivant le couple. Celle qui les menait était une blonde aux longs cheveux qui tombaient dans son dos et rendait son pseudo-camouflage pour ainsi dire inefficace, quiconque la connaissait la reconnaîtrait instantanément. C'est d'ailleurs ce que ne tarda pas à dire la seule membre du groupe qui ne portait pas un de ses amples manteaux, un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. C'était une jeune femme brune avec des cheveux coupés courts, dont les pointes tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait des yeux verts clairs et portait un pantalon bleu clair, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc pur lui saillant à la perfection. Elle soupira :

« Sérieusement, vous espérez être incognito comme ça ? C'est l'inverse...

-Sérieusement Tsubaki-chan ?! S'étonna la blonde en tête du groupe. Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant ! Sora-chan va vite nous repérer comme ça !

-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait Asia-chan. Soupira la dénommée Tsubaki. »

Asia jeta rapidement son pseudo-camouflage loin d'elle, espérant être plus discrète dans ses vêtements casuels. Irina et Xenovia à ses côtés firent rapidement de même. Tsubaki soupira :

« Dites, pourquoi on est obligés de faire ça ? Je veux dire, on pourrait lui faire confiance, non ?

-On parle de Sora là Tsubaki, un jeune homme en pleine croissance... Tu lui ferais confiance ? Répondit Xenovia avec un air tellement sérieux que ça en paraissait ridicule.

-Erh... Commença-t-elle en rougissant. »

Asia regarda vivement autour d'elle et nota que le couple s'était déjà éloigné suffisamment pour qu'elles ne les voient plus. Elle râla :

« Arrh ! On les a perdus!

-Pas moyen que je laisse ça arriver ! S'exclama Xenovia, à elle-même.

-Moi non plus ! Sora-san est à moi ! Répondit directement Irina, avant de passer au pourpre en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. »

Tsubaki poussa un profond soupira et suivit la meneuse du groupe, motivée comme jamais.

L'observatrice dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revenir à elle. Cette succession d'événement lui avait semblé tellement irréelle, mais pourtant tout ça c'était bien déroulé sous ses yeux. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa mission. Elle passa devant un nouveau magasin, une épicerie, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, c'est de là qu'elle entendit une nouvelle scène improbable.

Un jeune homme, d'un bon mètre soixante-dix, blond aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleus, était en train de discuter avec un... carton ?

Il était devant l'épicerie et parlait avec ce qui semblait être un carton, en se concentrant, l'observatrice parvint à entendre un bout de ladite conversation :

« Gasper-kun... Soupira le blond. Je te promets, tu ne risque pas de mourir d'une quelconque forme d'agression si tu retires ce carton.

-Désolé Kiba-sensei... Sanglota la personne à l'intérieur du carton. Mais je suis bien mieux ici. »

De nouveau le dénommé Kiba poussa un soupir. Visiblement, celui ou celle qui était dans ce carton était un agoraphobe poussé à l'extrême. Le dénommé Gasper demanda :

« Est-ce que Tiamat-senpai en a pour longtemps ?

-Je ne pense pas. Répondit Kiba. Oh ! Là voilà. »

Une femme sortit de l'épicerie, elle faisait un bon mètre soixante-quinze et avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui tombaient dans son dos, formant une crête avec les quelques pointes sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ses deux yeux orangés brillaient d'excitation et elle arborait un sourire victorieux. Elle portait un sac de courses dans une main et un ticket de caisse dans l'autre. Ses vêtements étaient simple : Un jean bleu foncé avec un tee-shirt noir par-dessus et une veste verte foncée sur le tout. Elle s'approcha du groupe et déclara :

« Hum ! C'était facile finalement.

-Prendre une demi-heure pour acheter deux bouteilles de sodas et une de jus de fruit n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être facile. Déclara Kiba en souriant.

-Erh... Soupira Tiamat. Je ferais mieux ! Pour mon maître ! »

Elle avait presque levé son poing vers le ciel et déclarant ça, Kiba parut totalement désabusé et soupira :

« Oui, oui, Sora-kun sera sûrement ravi. »

Elle semblait extrêmement fière d'elle et suivit sans rechigner le jeune homme et son carton.

La jeune brune aux yeux verts pomme et à la veste grise ne perdit pas une miette de la scène et se retint encore une fois de rire. Tout cela était trop pour elle, mais elle avait rempli son objectif, son esprit était désormais détendu. Maintenant, elle devait se recentrer sur sa mission.

En sortant du centre commercial, elle entendit son téléphone sonner, elle décrocha rapidement :

« Allô ? »

On lui parla un instant, elle opina, un peu prise de court par les ordres qu'on venait de lui donner :

« B-B-Bien ! Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

La personne au bout du fil continua à parler, la jeune femme se prit à sourire et termina :

« Je connais les règles, ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais comme ça doit être fait. »

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et repartit vers son hôtel. Certes elle n'avait rien fait de la journée, mais son corps lui réclamait du sommeil, qu'elle avait un mal fou à obtenir à cause de l'absence de son bien-aimé à ses côtés.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle poussa un soupir des plus profonds, se rappelant du jeune couple et espérant qu'elle aussi, aurait bientôt droit à un rendez-vous avec lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle frissonna de plaisir et se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation. Si ça venait à arriver, elle serait prête à tout pour que ce jour reste le plus mémorable de sa vie !

Pendant ce temps, sur un pont non loin du centre commercial, sous le soleil déclinant, Sona et Sora savouraient une glace, achetée quelques minutes auparavant, ensemble, en regardant l'astre solaire descendre. La jeune femme lança, déjà au pourpre :

« Hum... merci pour aujourd'hui Sora-kun.

-De rien. Répondit-il, avec un franc sourire. »

La distance entre eux diminua, progressivement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touche... C'est juste avant qu'un quelconque contact ait lieu que le flash survint, figeant le monde tout entier dans le temps et faisant disparaître certaines existences le parcourant, avant de se figer à son tour, laissant place au silence, qui rendait le coucher de soleil bien moins agréable d'un coup et une chambre d'hôtel vide de tout occupant, mais pourtant pleine de vêtements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malgré qu'ils ressemblent aux rectos dont ils sont issus, certaines informations contenues dans les versos, voire dans les rectos eux-mêmes, se retrouvent à errer dans le livre et finissent sur d'autres pages, c'est comme ça que des races parviennent à laisser leur traces au travers du temps et a survivre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il poussa un bâillement qui manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire, sans exagérations. Il s'ennuyait, au plus haut point. D'une part, parce que sa mission était d'une platitude mortelle, mais d'autre part, parce qu'être obligé de s'inscrire dans un lycée pour monstres, c'était loin d'être quelque chose qui le passionnait, surtout quand on leur apprenait à vivre dans le monde des humains et pas mal d'autres conneries, selon ses dires, qu'il connaissait déjà et dont il doutait qu'elles aient une quelconque utilité.

Mais il était bien forcé d'y aller, au moins pour avoir un alibi qui tienne la route. Lui ? C'était un jeune homme, dans les dix-huit ans, un brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, avec des cheveux qui faisaient des pointes un peu partout. Ses deux yeux rouges sang fixaient la salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait avec une lassitude prononcée.

Son uniforme composé d'une blouse verte et d'un pantalon assorti était typique du lycée Youkai. Les filles portaient une blouse verte par-dessus un gilet blanc, ainsi qu'un jupe jaune à carreaux, qu'il trouvait particulièrement immonde. Mais bon, vu que les uniformes étaient très personnalisables ici, rares étaient ceux qui le gardaient inchangé. Et il avait été ravi d'entendre qu'on pouvait faire cela, il s'était empressé de mettre sa longue écharpe autour de son cou, la laissant pendre dans son dos et la retirant quasi jamais, même pour parler, quoiqu'il ne parlait que si on lui demandait expressément les choses. Sa mission était pourtant simple, c'était ça qu'il n'aimait pas, trop simple, donc bien trop ennuyeux. D'autant qu'en plus de ça, il était bien là où il avait le plus de chances de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, mais pour le moment, aucune cible potentielle ne s'était montrée.

Il était là depuis plus d'une semaine, inscrit en seconde année dans cette école pour Youkais, située quelque part dans le Japon, dissimulée sous une barrière érigée par le directeur. En recherchant un peu, il avait pu apprendre que l'école avait été victime de nombreuses attaques, notamment une qui avait failli coûter la vie au principal et détruire la barrière séparant humains et monstres. Bien qu'inutiles, ces informations lui donnaient un peu plus de crédit, faisant croire qu'il était un peu intéressé dans l'histoire de ce lycée.

La cloche sonna enfin, heureux, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Savourer un bon repas, sans être constamment harcelé par un professeur frustré, qui se demande s'il écoute alors qu'il se fiche éperdument de ces connaissances qu'il considère basique... Oui, c'était sa définition personnelle du bonheur actuellement.

Il finit par s'installer à une table, avec son plateau repas devant lui. Il retira son écharpe, à contrecœur, pour pouvoir manger sans la salir.

Il n'était pas seul à table, ces dernières étant assez grandes pour accueillir facilement six personnes. Il y avait deux autres jeunes hommes de son âge à l'autre bout de la table, il les écouta parler d'une oreille peu attentive, tout en mangeant :

« Alors, au courant des dernières rumeurs ? Commença celui qui était de son côté de la table.

-Laquelle ? Demanda l'autre.

-Cet enfoiré d'Aono Tsukune, il paraît qu'on l'aurait vu avec Akashiya-san dans le cimetière près des grilles du lycée, elle était en train de lui embrasser le cou. Exposa le premier.

-Cette enflure ! Si ça peinait pas Akashiya-san, je l'aurai démonté moi-même y a un moment ! S'exclama l'autre. »

Le brun aux yeux rouges poussa un profond soupir : Comme il s'en doutait, cet Aono revenait encore aux dernière nouvelles. Enfin, si cette bande de tanches n'était foutu de sentir le sang sur les lèvres de cette Akashiya et d'en déduire qu'elle était un vampire se nourrissant, il ne fallait pas espérer grand chose de ces deux-là.

Le brun se leva, remit son écharpe autour de son cou et partit ranger son plateau repas. La pause repas était encore en vigueur pour un bon moment, mais il préférait l'utiliser pour explorer un peu les alentours du lycée et surtout voir ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

Il commença par se diriger vers les salles de classes des premières années, qu'il considéra comme un premier pas intéressant à faire puisque en étant un seconde année, il aurait du mal à apprendre quoi que ce soit de leur part.

En marchant, il se prit à songer : Quelques noms revenaient souvent dans les rumeurs qui parcouraient le lycée. Exception faite de celle qu'une enseignante en mathématiques serait une sadique, ce qu'il avait pu confirmer rapidement, la plupart d'entre elles tournaient autour du fameux Aono Tsukuné et de son « harem ».

Pour une fois, ça se passait mieux que prévu, dans ce genre d'établissement, ils aurait pu facilement prendre la place dans la lumière des projecteurs, mais il préférait rester discret au possible, le fait que l'attention de la plèbe soit portée sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il rentra dans quelqu'un au détour de couloir donnant sur les salles des premières années. La personne dans laquelle in rentra tomba sur le derrière, lui il resta de marbre, planté dans le couloir. Ses deux yeux rouges se tournèrent vers la personne qu'il avait faite tomber. Il s'excusa :

« Désolé, tu vas bien ? »

Il tendit la main à la jeune fille au sol, qui accepta sans doute réflexe la main qu'il avait tendu, car une fois remise sur ses jambes, elle s'énerva :

« Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe !

-Mhh... Répondit le brun. J'aurais su, je t'aurais laissée sur ton derrière. »

Elle grogna et s'éloigna à pas rapides. Lui laissant l'opportunité de la détailler un peu plus : Un bon mètre cinquante, des cheveux orangés attachés en couettes tenues par deux rubans noirs, des yeux verts clairs et un uniforme qui ne gardait que la jupe de base, le haut étant remplacé par une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire.

Il se prit à soupirer, espérant que tous les premières années n'étaient pas aussi dérangés que cette fille là.

Le couloir s'avéra décevant, ces derniers étant occupés à parler des mêmes sujets que leurs aînés. Le jeune brun décidé que revenir dans sa salle de cours serait une bonne idée.

En y parvenant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille qui portait des vêtements bien plus étranges, dont notamment un chapeau pointu et une cape marron clairs. Elle semblait occupée à bricoler quelque chose, en témoignaient de nombreux pièces de métal et autres objets qui traînaient ça et là sur sa table.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas la déranger, en effet, son physique témoignait du fait qu'elle était plus jeune que ceux dans la classe et ses yeux violets témoignaient d'une grande concentration.

Le brun aux yeux rouges estima que ce serait lui manquer de respect que de l'interrompre dans son travail et il décida donc de l'ignorer et partit s'asseoir à son bureau.

Rapidement, la jeune brune aux yeux violets fut interrompue, par une de leurs camarades de classe, une jeune femme d'un bon mettre quarante cinq aux cheveux bleus attachés en un chignon et aux yeux violets eux aussi. Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée Youkai, mais portait un pull jaune en lieu et place de sa blouse verte. Elle déclara à sa camarade :

« Hey, Yukari, tu saurais où est parti Tsukuné ?

-Mhhh ? Demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête de sa tâche.

-Encore à bosser ? Tu risque d'attraper un mal de crâne violent si tu continues. Soupira-t-elle, se moquant visiblement de la jeune femme.

-Hé ! Au moins je m'en sers de mon cerveau, monstre à melons ! S'exclama rapidement la brune aux yeux violets. »

Le brun aux yeux rouges se retint du mieux qu'il le put de rire, mais c'était presque peine perdue. La répartie de la plus jeune des deux était impressionnante. Il reconnut presque immédiatement celle aux cheveux bleus comme étant Kurono Kurumu, l'une des filles les plus belles du lycée. Et effectivement, elle ne faisait pas défaut à sa réputation, pour son âge, elle était effectivement très attirante.

Kurumu répondit quasi immédiatement :

« Oï ! Je t'ai pas cherché cette fois !

-Erh... Soupira-t-elle. J'en sais rien d'où il est. Je suis pas Mizoré. »

Kurumu lâcha un « hum ! » et partit, faisant la moue. Elle était visiblement décidée à terminer ses recherches par elle-même.

Les cours se déroulèrent lentement, enfin c'est ainsi qu'ils parurent au yeux du jeune homme. Il repéra les deux sources majeures de rumeurs de la classe rapidement une fois qu'ils furent entrés : Aono Tsukuné était un jeune homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt, brun aux cheveux mi-longs en bataille et des yeux marrons clairs. Akashiya Moka, elle, était une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante à peu près, avec de longs cheveux roses lisses et des yeux verts clairs.

L'un comme l'autre portaient les uniformes du lycée sans y avoir réellement touché, exception faite de ce rosaire que portait la vampire.

Le jeune brun nota également la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets dont les pointes tombaient sur le haut de son dos et avait des yeux bleus clairs. Elle portait une version de l'uniforme du lycée tellement différente qu'il était difficile de dire ce qu'elle avait gardé de l'original. Et après une bonne observation de son mètre soixante, le jeune brun remarqua qu'en fait, elle avait seulement gardé la jupe de l'uniforme. Elle portait en complément des collants rayés bleu et blanc et un pull blanc à manches bleues trop grand pour elle.

Ce qui interpella le jeune brun aux yeux rouges, c'était les regards qu'elle lançait souvent au dénommé Aono Tsukuné. En y repensant, il était presque sûr d'avoir d'ores et déjà entendu son nom... Après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'en souvint : Shirayuki Mizoré.

En les regardant tous, il se souvint de quelqu'un, dans une situation quasi similaire et se prit à sourire. On toqua à la porte, le professeur, une femme chat qui contrôlait mal sa transformation, répondit :

« Entrez !

-Excusez-moi. Répondit celle qui entra dans la salle. »

La femme faisait un mètre soixante-dix, facilement estima le brun aux yeux rouges vifs. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui tombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle avait également deux yeux rouges tirant sur le roses assez attirants et portait une ample robe noire surmontée d'un corset rose claire. Ses deux bras étaient recouverts de brassards en tissus tirant bien plus vers le rose. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais ce n'était clairement pas une élève, même si elle paraissait assez jeune. Elle lança :

« Aono Tsukuné, le Principal vous fait demander. »

Avec un soupir, l'intéressé se leva et partit suivre la jeune femme en question. Ils semblaient se connaître et bien en plus de ça nota le jeune aux yeux rouges. Il se douta qu'elle devait probablement être une partie du supposé harem qu'avait Aono Tsukuné.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin, libérant le jeune brun aux yeux rouges de ce fardeau. Il s'éloigna de la plèbe et partit rapidement se caler sur un toit, il avait un coup de fil a passer. Les téléphones ne marchaient certes pas sous la barrière, hormis ceux mis à disposition par l'établissement, mais ça valait uniquement pour les téléphones standards, pas pour celui dont il était équipé.

Il composa rapidement un numéro et parla :

« Ouais, c'est moi, je viens au rapport. »

Il attendit, qu'on lui demande comment ça se passait, il ne fut pas déçu :

« Comment ça se passe ? Disons que tu aurais pu me demander de surveiller la migration des pierres dans un jardin et que ça aurait eu le même intérêt. »

La personne au bout du fil lui communiqua quelque chose qui le fit presque instantanément grimacer, il répondit :

« C'est inquiétant à ce point ? Bon, je vais rester un peu plus je suppose qu'entre ça ou rien faire j'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Il entendit encore une réponse et termina :

« Yeah, c'est ça, faites gaffe à vous de votre côté aussi. »

Il raccrocha et nota soudain quelques présences autour de lui. Un groupe de personnes, portant des uniformes noirs aux bordures jaunes claires. Ils semblaient menés par une femme qui ricana :

« Tu sais, ce genre d'appareils est interdit ici.

-Oh ? Demanda-t-il. Et si tu venais le chercher si tu tiens tant à le détruire ? »

Elle s'élança rapidement, ne sachant pas réellement à quoi s'attendre et espérant placer un coup mortel avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Pendant ce temps, tout le Club de Journalisme s'était réuni, exception faite de Gin, parti courir les jupons à droite à gauche. Tsukuné demanda à la dernière recrue du club, qui semblait toujours aussi énervée :

« Kokoa, quelque chose te tracasse ? »

La jeune femmes aux cheveux oranges vifs et à la chemise à carreau lui répondit en reniflant :

« Hum ! Comme si ça pouvait concerner quelqu'un comme toi.

-Kokoa... Soupira Moka.

-Ce type était aussi dut que du béton et pourtant j'avais Kô sur mon épaule quand on lui est rentré dedans... Soupira-t-elle.

-Huh ? Demandèrent en cœur les autres membres du club.

-Je sais que cette école est faite pour les monstres. Exposa la jeune vampire. Mais quel genre de monstres peut se manger une vampire et une chauve-souris métamorphe de cent kilos sans bouger d'un millimètre ? »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, n'ayant rien à répondre. La jeune vampire soupira :

« Enfin, passons, vous avez pas d'autres conneries à écrire au lieu de parler de ça ? »

Une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa grande sœur la ramena à la réalité :

« Surveilles ton langage. »

Ses yeux brillèrent presque de l'émotion provoquée par le coup, pendant un instant il lui sembla retrouver sa grande sœur d'antan et pas cette sous-version d'elle.

Kurumu commenta :

« Avec ce genre de réaction on pourrait facilement te confondre avec Ruby tu sais. »

L'intéressée se contenta de rougir, légèrement gênée, Kokoa allait répondre, mais un flash d'un violence inouïe illumina tout le lycée. Le temps se figea un instant et, après que plusieurs existences aient disparues de ce monde, dont le Club de Journalisme et un jeune homme sur le toit du bâtiment, cernés de corps blessés, le monde lui-même se figea dans le temps, laissant un silence morbide planer sur le lycée Youkai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les versos des pages sont parfois très différents, car ils peuvent avoir commencés avant les rectos, dans ces cas, le verso raconte ce qui peut arriver dans le recto, s'il suit un chemin similaire, bien qu'il sera fondamentalement différent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous voici en plein cœur de Tokyo, au Japon. C'est là qu'une petite compagnie de sécurité s'est formée, une compagnie qui se veut clairement différente des autres en cela qu'elle a été fondée par d'anciens élèves du lycée Youkai, qui vise à promouvoir la collaboration et la cohabitation entre humains et youkais. C'est dans ces locaux que cette jeune femme erre, à la voir comme ça, on ne lui donne pas plus de vingt ans. Elle fait un bon mètre soixante-quinze, est blonde, avec de cheveux lisses qui tombent dans son dos jusqu'à la moitié de ce dernier, a des cheveux bleu gris métalliques qui fixent nerveusement les bureaux autour d'elle et porte un jean bleu clair et un chemisier blanc pur. Finalement, alors qu'elle continue son chemin regrettant amèrement de s'être aventuré dans les locaux de cette compagnie, elle avait pourtant reçu clairement l'ordre de les inspecter, à la recherche d'une cible éventuelle, puisque ce serait vraisemblablement là qu'elle se cacheraient.

Jusqu'à maintenant ses investigations s'étaient soldées par un zéro absolu, rien qui n'était digne d'intérêt.

Les locaux de la compagnie, située dans un immeuble rénové pour l'occasion, mais pas spécialement vaste, l'étaient assez et largement assez labyrinthiques pour qu'elle s'y perde et regrette amèrement le fait de ne pas avoir demandé son chemin plus tôt.

La jeune blonde avait un meeting avec Kuyô, une jeune femme qui était visiblement celle qui gérait les rendez-vous du patron exécutif. N'ayant pas cherché à en savoir plus la blonde aux cheveux lisses regretta amèrement.

Pourtant, et après quelques minutes seulement, un homme dans la vingtaine vint se présenter à elle. Il était grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et avait de cheveux bruns mi-longs et en bataille, ainsi que des yeux rouges pour ainsi dire hypnotiques. Il demanda à la jeune femme :

« Bonjour, je suis Aono Tsukune, gérant de la section exécutive. Je suppose que vous êtes notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi ?

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle seulement, légèrement gênée. Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que je m'entretiendrai en premier lieu avec une certaine Kuyô...

-Kanashi Kuyô, pour ainsi dire ma lieutenante, oui. Répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Oui, mais vu que vous tardiez à venir, elle m'a proposer d'aller vous chercher, chacun de notre côté.

-Ah ! S'exclama de nouveau la blonde. Désolé du dérangement.

-Aucun souci. Déclara Tsukune. Allons dans mon bureau voulez-vous, si nous avons à parler affaire autant être à l'aise. »

La jeune blonde opina, puis elle suivit le gérant de la compagnie dans ses locaux. Elle parvint rapidement audit bureau dans lequel il l'invita à entrer et à prendre place. Le bureau en lui-même était spacieux, qui plus est, il communiquait avec deux autres bureaux tout aussi vastes, un de chaque côté. Les étagères croulantes sous le poids des dossiers montraient très clairement que la compagnie marchait bien.

Tsukuné s'installa derrière son bureau et déclara :

« Donc, j'ai cru comprendre que vous auriez besoin d'informations ? De quel genre d'informations s'agit-il ?

-Erh... Commença la blonde, qui hésitait un peu désormais. Je recherche un genre de personnes très précis à vrai dire.

-Je pense que ça doit être dans le domaine du trouvable. Opina Tsukuné. Serait-il possible d'avoir de plus amples informations à propos de ces personnes ?

-C'est là le hic, je ne peux vous donner que très peu de détails. Commença la blonde. Ils ont des yeux jaunes vifs et tendance à être violents quand ils ont faim.

-Bon, soyons francs, nous parlons bien de youkais là, non ? Demanda le brun.

-Quelque chose du genre. Opina la blonde. »

Elle déposa une carte avec un numéro marqué dessus. Elle précisa :

« Je payerai grassement n'importe quelle information, du moment qu'elle me permet d'avancer un peu sur leur piste. Contactez-moi à ce numéro à la moindre... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car on toqua à la porte. Tsukuné n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'autre personne entra : C'était une jeune femme, blonde avec de longs cheveux qui tombaient dans son dos et des yeux de couleur or qui firent presque tiquer l'interlocutrice de Tsukuné avant qu'elle ne se calme, notant que c'était impossible qu'elle soit l'un d'eux. La jeune femme faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui ne lui permettait de toiser la blonde assise en face de Tsukuné avec un regard interrogateur. Elle demanda :

« Notre rendez-vous perdu ?

-Yep. Opina Tsukuné. Je l'ai trouvée avant toi Kuyô. »

Elle soupira, visiblement déçue par quelque chose. Le brun aux yeux rouges lui sourit et lança :

« Ne t'en fais pas, les occasions ne sont pas ce qui manque le plus en ce moment.

-Je sais mais bon... Répondit-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice. »

Il poussa un soupir comme s'il n'espérait plus grand chose d'elle, ou du moins pas mieux que ça. Il demanda à la blonde :

« Vous disiez des yeux jaunes vifs et dangereux s'ils ont faim, mon amie, ici présente correspondrait bien à cette description.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle.

-C'est différent avec eux. Répondit la blonde. Ils sont du genre vraiment dangereux quand ils ont faim, et leurs yeux sont plus jaune vif, pas dorés. »

Il opina, Kuyô pencha la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle pouvait parler. Tsukuné se leva et déclara :

« J'aimerais en parler avec le patron de la branche directive de notre compagnie avant quoi que ce soit, aucun souci de votre côté ?

-Pas vraiment, j'en suis plus à un jour près. Avoua la future cliente. »

Il opina et, après lui avoir serré la main, il demanda à Kuyô de la raccompagner à l'entrée du bâtiment. Cette dernière accepta, non sans rechigner. Quand la blonde fut partie et renvoyée dans la bonne direction vers son hôtel, Kuyö se demanda si elle devrait ou non la suivre, pour s'assurer que sa cliente n'avait rien de dangereux. Elle préféra faire confiance à la capacité à juger les gens de Tsukuné et n'en fit rien.

Grand mal lui en fit car à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres dans la rue que le téléphone portable de l'intéressée sonna. Elle décrocha :

« Oui ? »

On lui parla un petit moment, elle soupira :

« Écoute, j'ai ma manière de faire, je ne compte pas interférer, non, les choses iront dans le sens qu'elles doivent aller et rien ne m'empêche de prendre une voie dérivée si j'en ai envie. »

La personne au bout du fil poursuivit la conversation un petit moment, la blonde reprit la parole :

« Oui, je serai prudente, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle raccrocha sur ses paroles et se remit en route vers son hôtel. Avec l'aide potentielle de ces locaux, sa mission serait terminée bien plus rapidement que prévu, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Demain elle irait inspecter d'autres lieux de rencontre probables, histoire de vérifier par elle-même si certaines cibles ne se terraient pas dans la foule.

Une fois ladite chambre d'hôtel, pas vraiment spacieuse mais suffisamment pour la durée de son séjour, elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans les draps et s'enroula dans la couette, sans prendre le temps de sa déshabiller. Elle venait d'arriver ici et comme avec le décalage horaire, il fallait un peu de repos pour s'habituer aux cycles horaires du coin.

Tsukuné entra dans le bureau de sa bien-aimée fiancée. Il était suivi de près par Kuyô qui, bien que n'aimant pas la fiancée en question, se devait d'être là pour un meeting d'ordre professionnel comme celui-là.

Une fois entrés, la jeune femme les regarda depuis l'arrière de son bureau, ses deux yeux rouges n'ayant rien à envier à ceux de son bien aimé et ses longs cheveux argentés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle devait faire la même taille que Kuyô, ce qui ne permettait pas à la femme aux yeux dorés de la prendre de haut. Tsukuné soupira de contentement, en la voyant :

« Moka...

-Tsukuné ? Kuyô ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oh ! Oui. Se reprit le brun. Nous avons eu une requête un peu particulière et j'aurai voulu solliciter ton avis sur la question avant d'établir un contrat quelconque.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Répondit la vampire, ses yeux prenant un éclat bien plus sérieux. »

Il lui exposa la requête pour le moins étrange de la jeune femme blonde venue leur rendre visite cet après-midi. Moka parut pensive une fois qu'il eut terminé :

« Mhhh... Faute d'autre précisions, nous ne pouvons pas décemment accepter cette offre. Sait-on déjà quel traitement elle réserve aux youkais qu'elle recherche.

-Effectivement, c'est à prendre en compte. Opina Kuyô. »

En voyant deux de ses proches opiner de la sorte, Tsukuné ne put que faire de même. Il demanda ensuite :

« Autant prendre du temps pour réfléchir, non ? Elle a bien dit qu'elle n'était pas à quelques jours près et je sais où la contacter.

-Oui, attendons, aujourd'hui devrait être un jour de fête, non ? Répondit Moka avec un sourire. »

Tsukuné lui sourit en guise de réponse : Oui, ce soit était spécial, c'était le onzième anniversaire de sa première fille, qu'il avait eu avec Mizoré, l'aînée des trois.

Étant donné que les femmes des neiges comme elle ne pouvaient se reproduire qu'à un jeune âge, il avait décidé qu'il pouvait au moins lui faire ce cadeau, pour lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Et durant les années qui suivirent il se montra digne au possible de son rôle de père, même si Moka occupait toujours la première place dans son cœur.

En début de soirée, Moka, Kuyô et lui quittèrent les locaux de leur compagnie en fermant les portes derrière eux. Une compagnie d'investigations, Moka gérait le côté administratif et Tsukuné le côté exécutif, aidé par Kuyô. C'était leur fierté, ensemble ils avaient pu mettre sur pieds cette compagnie après avoir gradué dans des universités du monde humain. Ils s'en étaient sortis ensemble et cette compagnie acceptait les requêtes des youkais aussi bien que celles des humains, ainsi que leur main d'œuvre. C'était un pas vers le rêve de cohabitation et de collaboration cher à Moka et Tsukuné.

Ensemble, le petit trio partit vers les lieux dans lesquels la fête d'anniversaire de la fille de Tsukuné devaient avoir lieu, à savoir dans sa résidence. Ils y parvinrent rapidement : la compagnie s'était installée non loin de sa maison, dont il avait héritée de ses parents.

La porte était déjà ouverte, en effet, Mizoré vivait à plein temps ici, secondée par Aya, une agni qu'ils avaient sauvée durant l'un des voyages du Club de Journalisme. Malgré le fait qu'elle puise difficilement supporter la femme des neiges, elle avait atteint un compromis avec elle en l'aidant à élever ses filles.

En entrant, il reçut un chaleureux accueil des deux dernières, Yuri et Miki, âgées respectivement de neuf et sept ans. Toutes les deux ressemblaient à leur mère, du moins en partie, car Miki était brune et Yuri avait des yeux rouges. Sakura, la première, dont on fêtait l'anniversaire le soir même, se tenait un peu en retrait, ses cheveux violets longs tombant sur ses yeux vairons, un rouge et un bleu. Aya et Mizorée arrivèrent ensuite rapidement. Mizoré était identique en tout point à celle du recto, si ce n'est qu'elle avait des traits un peu plus marqués par le temps, car elle était plus âgée et car l'acte de donner naissance laissait des marques. Aya, quand à elle, était une grande brune aux cheveux bouclés d'un bon mètre soixante-dix avec des yeux de braise, qui fixaient Tsukuné avec l'ardeur de ses sentiments plus qu'apparente.

Le groupe s'installa, rapidement rejoint par Kurumu et Kokoa, toutes les deux travaillant comme journalistes pour une célèbre revue, la première se chargeant de la rubrique culinaire et la seconde des faits divers. Ainsi réunis, la fête put démarrer, pour célébrer les onze ans de Sakura, du moins c'était ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce que le flash qui avait parcouru plusieurs mondes et les avait figés dans le temps et laissés en proie au silence, laissant également une maison vide de ses occupants et une chambre d'hôtel désespérément vide...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Certaines pages contiennent des informations sur plusieurs planètes, la complexité des information d'un page rends la comparaison de l'Univers à un livre bien trop simpliste. C'est pourtant la plus simple à imaginer. Ces lignes se dérouleront dans une page contenant une quantité d'informations faramineuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il errait un peu dans les rues. Avoir les yeux bandés n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelque chose de pratique pour passer incognito dans la foule, si commun soient ses vêtements. Il savait de toute façon repérer ceux qu'il cherchait autrement que par la vue et ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un voir ses yeux, même si la ville semblait clame et l'ambiance dans cette dernière amicale.

Il passerait facilement inaperçu si ce n'était pas pour son bandeau sur les yeux, un jeune homme brun avec les cheveux en bataille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, portant un jean bleu foncé et une veste grise claire fermée jusqu'en haut c'était on ne peut plus courant.

Il avait trouvé un lieu probable pour croiser une des cibles qu'il recherchait. Il s'installa donc, dos au mur, à côté des grilles du lycée Sainan, à une heure où les lycéens commençaient à arriver. Cette techniques était rodée, s'il voulait avoir le maximum de chances de repérer une cible, il devait se mettre là où la foule abondait. Et l'entrée d'un lycée était l'un des locations, avec les halles commerciales, qui offraient le maximum de chances d'en repérer et neutraliser un rapidement. Le jeune brun aux yeux bandés aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire passer pour un étudiant dans ce lycée, mais l'ennui l'aurait vite gagné et sociabiliser, c'était pas son truc. En poussant un soupir, il entendit, comme si on lui parlait de l'intérieur :

« Si tu tiens à savoir, je n'ai toujours rien entrevu. »

Il se frappa la tempe et maugréa, avec une voix calme et autoritaire :

« Et je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'ouvrir, retourne pioncer. »

Aucune réponse ne vint, il hocha la tête, satisfait. Bientôt, les premiers lycéens arrivèrent, le garçons portaient un pantalon vert foncé, surmonté d'une chemise blanche, cachée en partie par une veste jaune. Les filles portaient un ensemble de couleurs similaires, exception faite que le pantalon avait été troquée pour une jupe qui devait se terminer vers mi-cuisse.

L'observateur ne put qu'estimer ces données, principalement car il avait les yeux bandés et que les autres sens à sa disposition n'allaient pas l'aider. Poussant un grand soupir il songea :

« Juste cinq putains de minutes... Ouais, ce serait vraiment bien si je pouvais juste regarder autour de moi avec mes yeux juste pour cinq putains de minutes... »

Il ne note aucune trace de ce qu'il cherchait. Il se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes lui passaient devant, majoritairement des humaines, mais aussi d'autres, appartenant à des espèces qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se moquait éperdument.

Une jeune femme se stoppa devant lui. Il nota qu'elle n'était pas humaine, ce qu'il ne nota pas c'était qu'elle faisait un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante, avait des cheveux rouges vifs avec une longue natte qui tombait dans son dos et deux yeux bleus à reflets violacés qui fixaient l'observateur avec curiosité. Il demanda, exaspéré par le fait qu'il ait malgré lui attiré l'attention :

« Quoi ?

-Mhhh... Rien ! »

Elle s'éloigna sur cette réponse. Il poussa un soupir, pour entendre quelqu'un appeler la jeune femme de l'autre côté :

« Mea-san !

-Nana ? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers l'autre. »

A peu près la même taille qu'elle, des cheveux roses avec deux couettes longues qui tombaient de chaque côté et deux yeux violets qui brûlaient d'une énergie quasi palpable. La jeune femme avait aussi une longue queue noire terminée par une zone plus large qui tombait dans son dos. Les deux se rejoignirent devant l'observateur, rejoints par une troisième jeune femme, qui avait suivi la dénommée Nana.

Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, même taille, yeux et cheveux de même couleur, excepté que les siens avaient les pointes tombant sur les épaules. Même la queue était présente dans son dos. Mea demanda :

« Senpai n'est pas là ?

-Non, Rito commence un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Répondit Nana.

-Et cet garçon est une connaissance ? Demanda Momo, en pointant ostensiblement l'observateur de la scène avec ses yeux.

-Non, il est là depuis quelques minutes, je trouvais juste bizarre qu'il fasse comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un alors qu'il a les yeux bandés. Répondit Mea en souriant. »

L'observateur toussota, histoire de rappeler sa présence aux trois jeunes femmes. Il se défendit :

« J'y vois parfaitement bien, donc foutez-moi la paix et accessoirement foutez le camp.

-Mah... Commença Mea avec un sourire joueur. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment maintenant... »

Il soupira et fit mine de s'en aller. Mea le suivit et, d'un mouvement vif, agrippa le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux depuis son dos. Du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla faire, car l'homme disparut proprement et simplement de son champ de vision, sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué, alors qu'en tant qu'arme capable de se métamorphoser, elle avait été habituée au combat depuis toujours. Elle fit un bond en arrière et le chercha nerveusement. Après quelques instants, Nana soupira :

« Écoute laisse tomber, dis-toi juste que c'était un mec perdu.

-C'est vraiment pas juste. Lâcha-t-elle. Maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment il peut voir avec ses yeux bandés... »

Une jeune femme leur passa à côté, la même taille également et de très longs cheveux blonds, ainsi que des yeux rouges qui regardaient le monde avec un air absent. Elle répondit :

« Si ça peut te rassure, je ne sais pas non plus où ni comment il a pu partir. »

Mea soupira et répondit :

« Merci Yami-onnechan. »

Le quatuor partit en cours, rapidement. Pendant ce temps, assis sur un toit adjacent, l'observateur soupira :

« Erh... Me forcer à bouger ainsi... Soit cette gamine a vu clair en moi directement, soit elle est débile au possible, dans les deux cas ça m'arrange pas des masses. »

Il nota soudain les deux femmes, bien plus matures elles, qui arrivaient au lycée, suivies par une autre jeune femme. L'une d'elles ressemblait à une version adulte et plantureuse de la blonde du quatuor qui venait de partir : A peu près un mètre soixante, des yeux verts pomme et de très longs cheveux blonds attachés à leur extrémité. Elle portait une jupe noire par dessus des collants assortis et avait un chemisier blanc recouvert par un haut de même matière que la jupe. La seconde était assez différente, mais tout aussi plantureuse : Un bon mètre soixante-dix, des cheveux rouges coupés assez courts pour qu'ils atteignent assez difficilement les épaules et deux yeux verts clair. Elle portait une blouse de docteur par dessus un haut rose, fermé par une ceinture, qui peinait à contenir sa poitrine et un mini-short noir.

Derrière elles, qui étaient clairement des adultes, la jeune fille faisait pâle figure : Un mètre soixante grand maximum, des cheveux et des yeux tous deux bleus, les premiers étant assez longs pour tomber dans son dos et deux mèches étant tenues pour tomber sur ses épaules par deux rubans beiges. Elle portait l'uniforme des lycéennes, ce qui laissait donc supposer qu'elle devait être l'assistante de l'infirmière, probablement. La blonde demanda, en bâillant :

« Mikado, pourquoi on doit venir aussi tôt, déjà ?

-Tearju... Soupira celle qui devait être l'infirmière du lycée. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être professeur, non ? Et en plus de ça, tu pourrais tenter de parler un peu avec Golden Darkness, non ? »

La blonde passa au pourpre et son expression se troubla, ce qui tira un sourire à la dénommée Mikado. La lycéenne à l'arrière commenta :

« Mikado-sensei, vous ne devriez pas en tirer autant de satisfaction.

-Tu comprendras ça plus tard Oshizu-san. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. »

Assis depuis le toit du bâtiment voisin, sur lequel il avait été forcé de bouger, l'observateur n'eut accès qu'aux paroles de l'échange... Et il savait aussi qu'aucune de ces trois là n'était humaine. Il poussa un profond soupir et râla, alors que le trio entrait dans le bâtiment :

« Y a au moins un foutu humain dans ce bled ? »

Il entendit la cloche sonner et opina : Bien, l'autre gamine ne viendrait probablement plus l'emmerder maintenant, alors autant qu'il en profite.

Il sauta du toit et atterrit du mieux qu'il le put, quatre mètre plus bas, manquant de démolir la dalle en béton sur laquelle il tomba à l'impact. Accroupi, il se redressa et fit craquer les os de ses jambes. Il sourit, satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait au moins pas perdu ses capacités là en venant ici.

Il reprit sa position initiale, adossé au mur à côté des grilles du lycée. Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt une seconde vague de lycéens et lycéennes passa devant lui. Il ne nota encore une fois aucune cible digne d'intérêt. Il fut toutefois tiré de la concentration dont il avait besoin pour chercher par une voix enjouée :

« Allez Rito on y est !

-Lala... Calme-toi un peu. Soupira-t-il en réponse. »

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, dans les un mètre soixante-cinq, avec de longs cheveux orangés et des yeux dorés. Il portait l'uniforme de lycée, tout comme sa camarade devant lui : Une jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux roses qui tombaient dans son dos et une barrette avec un dessins plutôt étrange dessus dans ces derniers. Ses deux yeux violets brillaient de curiosité envers tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que son compagnon, mais avait au moins trois ou quatre fois sa vitalité.

L'observateur resta bloqué sur le jeune homme un instant, avant de noter qu'il n'était pas une cible potentielle, en dépit d'yeux pouvant correspondre à ceux des cibles. Il nota également une petite fille qui marchait à leurs côtés, mesurant tout au plus cinquante centimètres, elle devait être jeune, elle avait des yeux bleus brillants presque autant que ceux de la jeune femme qui était avec elle et le garçon et de longs cheveux verts qui lui tombaient dans le dos en bouclant légèrement. Mais elle avait aussi une large fleur sur la tête, avec des pétales blancs purs.

L'observateur parut surpris une seconde, puis il se ressaisit : Il devait se concentrer, pas question de se demander pourquoi cette gamine a une plante sur la tête et pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça normal, ça et le fait que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ait aussi une queue qui pendait dans son dos.

Le garçon râla un peu :

« Attends un peu Lala, j'ai promis à Sairenji et Kotegawa qu'on les rejoindrais ici avec Celine.

-Mau ! Confirma la petite fille à ses côtés. »

L'observateur poussa un profond soupir quand il constata qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et commençaient à regarder dans sa direction. Le soupir fut encore plus profond quand la petite fille lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Il s'exclama :

« Hey !

-Mau ! Répondit-elle.

-C'est pas vraiment une réponse ça tu sais... Déclara le jeune brun en soupirant et tenant toujours la petite fille aux cheveux verts dans ses bras. »

Rito et Lala s'approchèrent rapidement de lui et le jeune garçon s'excusa, en reprenant Celine des bras du brun qui commençait à trouver que le coin était bien trop étrange pour être normal. Ce qu'il ne nota pas, c'est que Celine agrippa le bandeau qui cachait les yeux du brun et l'emporta avec elle. Il ferma brusquement les yeux et plaqua son bras droit contre ces derniers, il demanda, en tendant sa main un peu à l'aveugle :

« Erh... Ce serait possible qu'on me le rende ? Genre sous peu ? »

En s'excusant encore une fois, Rito rendit son bandeau au brun, qui le repassa rapidement. Il soupira presque de décontraction quand ce fut chose faite. Lala demanda :

« Si vous avez des soucis avec vos yeux, je dois avoir quelque chose pour vous, vous savez ?

-Non merci. Remercia l'homme. Mon souci ne s'étend pas qu'à ça.

-Quoi donc ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Pour rester poli, c'est pas vraiment tes oignons. Soupira le jeune homme. »

Encore une fois, il était impliqué dans des événements qui allaient contre sa volonté d'être incognito au possible. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva :

« Yuuki-kun ! »

Deux personnes de plus s'approchèrent du quatuor. Deux jeunes femmes portant l'uniforme du lycée Sainan. Elles furent rapidement rejoint par une troisième, portant également ledit uniforme. Celle qui avait parlé faisait un mètre soixante et avait des cheveux courts et bleutés, ainsi que des yeux assortis. A ses côtés, se tenait une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons de même taille, si ce n'était pour le regard étrange et suspicieux qu'elle lui portait, l'observateur aurait bien pu la prendre pour une madame tout le monde. La dernière arrivée portait aussi l'uniforme et faisait aussi dans les un mètres soixante, ses cheveux, longs eux aussi, avaient un couleur encore plus inhabituelle que le rosa de la prénommé Lala, ils étaient bleu verts et ses yeux étaient rose vif. L'observateur ne put s'empêcher de trouver la dernière arrivante étrange et nota aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était en rien humaine.

Rito demanda :

« Sairenji, Kotegawa, Run-chan.

-Qui est ce type ? S'exclama promptement la brune. Pas une personne sans aucune honte j'espère ?!

-Came-toi Kotegawa-san. Sourit celle aux cheveux bleus foncés courts. »

Elle dévisagea l'inconnu aux yeux bandés, la dernière arrivée demanda :

« Pourquoi il a les yeux bandés ?

-C'est ce que je voulais lui demander Run-chan. Répondit Lala, avec une légère moue. Mais il ne semble pas disposé à répondre. »

Quand les regards se portèrent à nouveau vers lui, ils constatèrent tous que la place qu'il avait occupé était vide. Il avait proprement disparu, sans laisser aucune trace.

Revenu sur son toit, il constata, avec exaspération :

« Ce coin est un nid à tarés... »

Il préféra bouger et partit vers une halle commerciale proche. En entrant, il tomba sur quatre jeune femmes attroupées, à l'entrée d'une épicerie dans la halle.

La plus petite du groupe, d'un mètre cinquante à tout casser, avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux bruns assez longs, mais attachés sur sa tête. Elle portait un pull blanc sur un tee-shirt rayé rouge et blanc qui était visible là où aurait dû se trouver un décolleté, ses jambes étaient couvertes par des collants noirs jusqu'à mi-cuisse et le reste était recouvert d'une jupe à carreau, elle portait également un panier dans ses bras.

Face à elle, se tenait une personne qui sortait du lot par rapport aux trois autres, naturellement : Un mètre soixante-cinq environ, blonde avec des cheveux assez longs pour tomber dans son dos mais attacher à l'arrière de sa tête et spiralés sur son épaule, elle fixait la jeune brune face à elle avec... De la curiosité ? Oui, c'était bien ce qui transparaissait de ses yeux dorés.

A sa gauche et à sa droite se tenaient deux jeunes femmes de même taille qui auraient pu littéralement être qualifiées d'ombres : la première était brune, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui étaient en une longue queue de cheval derrière sa tête. Ses deux yeux marrons respiraient la confiance et c'était elle qui parlait le plus avec la jeune en face du trio semblait-il.

La seconde avait des cheveux bleu foncé lisses et assez longs, puisqu'ils tombaient dans son dos. Ses deux yeux violets étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes rouges. Elle, comme les deux autres portait des vêtements casuels, signe d'un jour de repos très probable, vu qu'on ne leur donnait pas plus de dix-sept ans. La blonde portait une robe bleue qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux environ, le haut de son corps était aussi couvert par un gilet blanc léger. Celle qui avait la queue de cheval portait un jean bleu pâle avec une tee-shirt bleu foncé par dessus et finalement, sa comparse portait un ensemble assez similaire.

Le jeune brun aux yeux bandés s'installa calmement sur un banc à proximité : Aucune de ces quatre-là n'était une cible, bien que deux d'entre elles aient des yeux de même couleur, mais il se dit qu'un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce fut la blonde qui parla en premier lieu :

« Alors c'est toi qui gère la maison pour Yuuki-san ?

-Oui, Tenjouin-senpai. Répondit la petite brune.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, Saki suffira. Répondit elle, en espérant que la petit s'ouvrirait un peu plus à elle visiblement.

-D'accord Saki-senpai. »

La dénommée Saki grimaça, ce qui manque de faire rire l'observateur. La jeune brune demanda ensuite :

« Mais aucune d'entre vous n'a de cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Répondit la brune à la queue de cheval. Nous avons participé à une journée de cours supplémentaire il y a deux semaines, nous sommes donc libres pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vois. Opina la plus petite du quatuor.

-De là à penser que nous te croiserions ici Yuuki Mikan. Ajouta la brune à la queue de cheval.

-J'en suis la première surprise Rin-senpai. Répondit Mikan, en rendant son sourire à son aînée. Vous étiez venues faire les boutiques ?

-Oui, Saki-sama et Aya ont insisté pour que je vienne. Avoua-t-elle. »

La conversation se poursuivit, mais l'observateur n'en avait cure. Il sortit du magasin et fixa le ciel : Quelque chose arrivait, son instinct l'avertissait, ça allait frapper, bientôt... Non maintenant !

Comme une réponse à l'avertissement qui parcourut tout son corps, un flash frappa le monde entier. Tout ce dernier se figea dans le temps, comme pris dans la glace... Et quand le flash s'atténua, plusieurs existences vinrent à manquer, mais personne n'eut le loisir de noter ces absences, le monde étant figé dans le temps et un silence de mort régnant dans ce dernier...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans l'infinité de pages du livre, il arrive que certaines existences s'en croient maîtresses, s'attribuant le rôle de divinités parce que le pouvoir leur a échu. En réalité, peu importe la force, lier les pages entre elles et dicter les règles du livre n'est donnée qu'aux plus puissants...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis sur le toit du lycée Jounan, il poussa un profond soupir. Ses yeux verts pommes percevaient mille et une choses, mais clairement pas ce qu'il désirait voir. Il se releva, laissant ses cheveux bruns en pointes se faire bercer doucement par le vent qui soufflait. Sa veste grise virevolta un peu, mais il s'en fichait. Son tee-shirt noir arborant une épée cernée de deux têtes de loups était dessous au pire des cas. Et il avait encore son jean bleu foncé.

Le jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-dix poussa un profond soupir et râla :

« Il aurait pu me filer plus simple comme mission, sérieux, va voir si y en a pas qui traînent dans ce coin là... Demanda-moi carrément de chercher la putain d'aiguille dans la putain de botte de foin... »

Après avoir râlé, il décida de bouger, rester trop longtemps ici compromettrait son infiltration. Il descendit du toit et erra un peu dans les couloirs. Son objectif était de se faire passer pour un jeune homme qui visitait les locaux avant de s'inscrire, c'était plausible et difficilement vérifiable, pile poil de qu'il lui fallait.

Le lycée Jounan, plutôt une académie à vrai dire puisqu'elle faisait aussi collège, uns institution renommée dans Tokyo. Le jeune brun trouva cela peu normal qu'il ne croise qu'aussi peu de personnes. Enfin, il avait pu prendre connaissance de l'uniforme local : Une chemisier blanc à rebords bleutés et une jupe bleue pour les filles et un pantalon bleu dans lequel était souvent rentré une chemise blanche pour les garçons. Ces ensembles portaient le blason de l'académie bordé sur le côté gauche des poitrines et, visiblement, assez peu de personnalisation était possible vu qu'aucune variante notable n'avait pu être remarquée par ses yeux verts pomme jusqu'à présent.

En se souvenant des locaux, le brun se prit à sourire : S'ils savaient qui il était vraiment, il aurait probablement pas mal de personnes au trousses, et pas forcément des gens animés des meilleures intentions. Enfin, tant qu'il ne faisait pas trop remue-ménage, il ne risquait absolument rien. Qui plus est, annihiler les forces locales était quasi l'opposé de son objectif, non, il avait des cibles bien précises et devait confirmer ou infirmer leur présence dans ce coin.

Il était assez pris dans ses réflexions pour ne pas remarquer qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un. Le fait qu'il tombe à la renverse lui aussi lui indiqua qu'il était plus que temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il se secoua la tête et nota le jeune homme, lui aussi sur son derrière, face à lui. Des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui faisaient des pointes un peu partout, des yeux de même couleur qui reflétaient une certaine sympathie.

« Yep. Songea le brun aux yeux verts. Le pigeon parfait. »

Il se releva promptement et offrit son aide au jeune brun qu'il avait renversé.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui. Confirma-t-il. »

Le brun aux yeux verts se heurta au premier souci qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer parce que ça l'énervait : la taille. Ce jeune homme faisait quelque chose comme un mètre quatre-vingt, soit dix bons centimètres de plus que lui. Il poussa un soupir et le jeune brun demanda :

« Hum, tu ne portes pas d'uniforme, j'ose espérer que tu n'est pas là pour causer des ennuis ? »

La lueur que ses yeux verts pommes détectèrent dans son regard était le genre d'éclat qu'il appréciait voir : Quelqu'un qui était prêt à se battre et avait de quoi tenir tête. Même si son sang bouillait à l'idée de se battre, le brun se retint et expliqua :

« Non, non, je suis juste en visite pré-inscription.

-Ah ! S'exclama le jeune homme, presque pris au dépourvu.

-Au passage, ça te dérangerais de me servir de guide ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Les cours vont reprendre d'ici plusieurs minutes... Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Mais d'un autre côté, si je manque la pause déjeuner avec elles, je risque de le regretter... »

Il resta pensif un long moment puis opina :

« Pas de souci...

-Azelas. Répondit le jeune brun, sans se soucier du fait de donner son véritable nom.

-Donc je serais ton guide pour ce midi, je m'appelle Kusanagi Godou. Opina le lycéen. »

Azelas opina juste et suivit son guide improvisé en paraissant le plus naturel possible mais en notant également si des cibles potentielles étaient présentes ou non.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes seulement, alors que Godou guidait Azelas vers la bibliothèque de l'académie, qu'une voix retentit à travers le couloir :

« Alors tu étais là, Godou ?! »

Une voix forte, transportant une dose immense de fierté en elle, mais également une colère notable aux oreilles d'Azelas.

La jeune blonde qui s'approcha du duo improvisé tira un soupir au jeune lycéen :

« Erica... »

Elle arriva à son niveau et lui pinça violemment la joue, souriant de la même manière que sourirait un chat jouant avec une souris. La dénommée Erica était une blonde plantureuse aux cheveux longs et aux yeux violet clairs d'un bon mètre soixante-cinq. Elle railla :

« Serait-il possible que tu aies oublié que nous mangeons tous ensemble sur le toit chaque midi ou est-ce que tu as fait ça pour que nous ayons un rendez-vous plus intime tous les deux ? »

Ses yeux se portèrent sur Azelas, qui poussa un profond soupir devant la scène, elle se présenta :

« Erica Blandelli, celle à qui Kusanagi Godou ici présent s'est promise, à qui ai-je l'honneur.

-Erh... Commença Azelas, troublé par la tournure des événements.

-Erica. Parvint à dire Godou. Azelas-kun est en visite pré inscritpion. »

Elle le fixa puis opina, elle passa ensuite son bras autour de celui de Godou, avec une force que les gens normaux ne discerneraient pas, mais qu'Azelas n'eut aucun mal à noter et a qualifier de proprement inhumaine. La blonde déclara, toujours dans un japonais parfait qui en vint à faire se demander à Azelas si elle était vraiment aussi européenne que son apparence ne le laissait croire :

« Vu que Ggodou semble décidé à te faire visiter, j'en ferais de même.

-Euh... Merci ? Répondit le brun aux yeux vert pomme. »

Leur chemin repris, sous les commentaires acerbes d'Erica quasi instantanément après une explication de Godou.

Leur groupe n'eut que quelques minutes de répit avant que ce que redoutait le plus Azelas n'arrive. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans un couloir, plus ferme celle-là :

« Erica ! Démone ! Tu t'étais donc vraiment arrogé ce midi avec Kusanagi-san !

-Lily... Soupira la plantureuse blonde. »

La jeune femme qui arriva aurait pu passer dans le domaine du fantaisiste que ça n'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde Azelas. Un mètre soixante environ, de longs cheveux argentés attachés en une queue de cheval qui tombait dans son dos et des yeux bleu ciel qui semblaient irréels de par leur clarté. Elle bougeait avec une grâce trop naturelle pour ne pas être entraînée au combat, ce fut étrangement l'une des premières choses que nota Azelas, alors qu'il était face à une fille qui éclatait les canons de beautés locaux aisément.

Le jeune brun aux yeux verts pomme commença à comprendre qui était le pigeon qu'il avait trouvé et se prit à se dire que le destin lui réservait quand même souvent les plans foireux et qu'il faudrait voire à faire changer ça dès que possible. Il ne laissa pas échapper la moindre de ses pensées toutefois. La nouvelle arrivante, après avoir râlé et reçu une explication de la part d'Erica se tourna vers lui :

« Laissez-moi me présenter, Lilianna Kranjcar, premier chevalier de Kusanagi Godou.

-Premier chevalier ? Répéta Azelas. Erh... Soit. »

Il ne put faire autre chose que concéder ces faits à son interlocutrices. Selon lui, une lycéenne comme elle n'avait en rien ce qui faisait un véritable chevalier, mais sans l'avoir vue sur un champ de bataille c'était plutôt difficile a estimer, d'autant que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, il étai très bien placé pour le savoir.

Finalement, le groupe gagna une nouvelle personne pour la visite du lycée.

Et quelques minutes à peine après l'arrivée de Lilianna, une nouvelle voix s'éleva, concrètement, quelqu'un parla de manière à couvrir les murmures qui les poursuivaient les longs des couloirs, quand les autres élèves voyaient le nouveau venu aux côtés de quelqu'un de visiblement assez connu comme Godou ou l'une des deux filles qui l'accompagnaient.

« Kusanagi-san ?! Avec Erican-san et Lilianna-san en plus ?! »

Cette voix, qui paraissait troublée, appartenait à une jeune femme portant l'uniforme du lycée elle aussi. Elle était un peu plus petite que Lilianna et Erica, mais de peu, quelques centimètres à peine, de plus, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, avec deux mèches qui tombaient sur ses épaules tenues par des rubans blancs, et des yeux marrons. La jeune femme semblait déjà bien plus typée japonaise que ne l'étaient les deux autres note Azelas.

« Mariya Yuri... Soupirèrent les trois autres en chœur. »

Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un regard réprobateur et les enguirlanda :

« Dans quelle espèce de comportements indécents vous étiez-vous encore lancés ?!

-Euh... Commença Azelas en levant la main. »

Elle le nota et s'excusa poliment une fois qu'on lui eut expliqué la situation, avant de se présenter à son tour :

« Je suis Mariya Yuri, ravie de vous rencontrer Azelas-san.

-La même ici. Opina-t-il en lui rendant le salut formel qu'elle fit. »

Il se prit à se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. En plus d'avoir une mission du genre ennuyeuse au possible, il devait maintenant faire avec cette petite troupe qui regroupait des gens qu'il aurait évité à tout prix en temps normal. Pire encore, jusqu'ici ses recherches et faisaient chou blanc, pas une seule cible potable dans tout ce cheptel de personnes.

Finalement, une quatrième voix s'éleva :

« Votre majesté ! »

Cette fois, les quatre réponses furent données sur le même ton, la surprise :

« Ena ?!

-Seishuuin ?! »

La première était venue de Godou et Mariya, la seconde phrase d'Erica et Lilianna.

La jeune femme était une brune aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, sa taille n'était pas différente de celle des autres. Toutefois, elle portait un uniforme différent de celui des autres jeunes gens : Il était composé d'une jupe courte couleur sable surmontée d'un chemisier blanc sur lequel se tenait un gilet jaune. Le tout cachait toutefois encore moins bien les formes plantureuses de la jeune japonaise que ceux des trois autres.

Elle avança vers le petit groupe et se justifia :

« Ena était venue partager son déjeuner avec sa majesté mais vu que vous n'étiez pas là je vous ai cherché...

-Erh... Parvint juste à dire Azelas. Votre majesté ? »

Les excuses toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres que lui sortirent les autres membres du groupe faillirent le faire rire mais il fit mine de comprendre. En fait, il savait déjà à qui il avait affaire avec ce jeune homme.

La visite se poursuivit, Ena semblant elle aussi profiter de ladite visite. La sonnerie du lycée força les lycéens à repartir de leur côté, Ena les suivant, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas de l'académie Jounan.

Azelas se dirigea rapidement vers le toit et, une fois qu'il y fut, s'assura d'être bien seul. Ensuite, il sortit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

La personne au botu du fil répondit, il commença :

« Ouaip, c'est Azelas à l'appareil. J'aurais voulu savoir quel glandu m'a collé ce coin à surveiller ? »

La réponse vint, suivie par d'autres paroles qui le firent virer d'une humeur blagueuse à une humeur bien plus sérieuse. Il continua :

« Hum... Si tu y tiens, je peux bien surveiller encore quelques jours le coin. »

Une nouvelle fois, la personne lui parla un petit moment. Il opina finalement et lança :

« Oui, oui, je ferais attention, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que les locaux sont du genre emmerdants. »

Il raccrocha et contempla le ciel, qui était parsemé de quelques nuages çà et là. Azelas prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement. Combien de temps cette mission stupide se poursuivrait ? C'était pas comme s'il se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à ce coin, mais ça s'en approchait drôlement.

Soudain il fixa le ciel, un point bien plus haut que les bêtes nuages qu'il fixait auparavant : Quelque chose arrivait, il avait senti une quantité faramineuse d'énergie se concentrer dans le ciel. Et ce quelque chose n'allait pas donner quoi que ce soit de bon, il en était certain !

Le flash survint, sans lui laisser le temps d'une quelconque réaction. Le monde entier se figea, dans le temps, plus rien ne bougea. Quand la lumière éclatante se dissipa, tout était encore figé, bloqué dans un silence de mort, laissant également plusieurs places dans des classes vides et la position occupée par un jeune homme sur un toit déserte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans certaines pages, les humains sont restés tel quels, sans altération autre que leurs émotions et leur science. Ces pages, bien que pouvant être simples, sont parfois bien plus complexes que celles contenant les informations de nombreuses races.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assise sur un toit, au cours de cette nuit froide et venteuse, elle fixait les événements qui avaient lieu dans les immeubles voisins. Les coups de feu et les explosions avaient commencé à retentir depuis plusieurs minutes, facilement.

La jeune femme soupira : Décidément, ces six-là étaient réellement des monstres... Pas le genre de monstres qu'elle cherchait malheureusement. Ses deux yeux à pupilles blanches ne reflétant aucune émotion, il était très difficile de deviner à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, qui plus est, ses longs cheveux pourpres, avec des pointes qui tombaient en arrière, fouettaient son dos au gré du vent et réfléchissaient la lumière de la lune, lui donnaient un air mystique. La jeune femme, du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, paraissait dix-huit ans, guère plus. Son corps, bien que capable d'attirer les regards de plus d'un homme était bien caché, dans un jean bleu clair et un chemisier rouge clair.

Cette jeune femme observait ce groupe de jeunes gens, qui éradiquait ce petit gang de rue avec une facilité qui était bien trop déconcertante.

En premier lieu, elle nota le seul homme de la bande, un garçon d'à peu près dix-huit ans, un bon mètre soixante-quinze, très musculeux. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs faisaient des piques un peu partout et ses deux yeux bleus gris avaient été couverts par un casque. En fait, il avait attendu le départ des opérations pour mettre le casque en question et enfourcher sa moto, évidemment taillée pour la vitesse. A ses côtés, une jeune femme, d'un peu plus d'un mètre soixante, au corps bien plus plantureux que celui de l'observatrice, elle avait des cheveux couleur argent et des yeux dorés, qui faisaient penser à ses cibles à la jeune femme.

Elle comme le jeune homme portaient des vêtements visiblement modifiés pour le combat. La jeune femme portait un masque noir cachant ses yeux, ainsi qu'une écharpe et une blouse blanches épaisses, en dessous de ça, elle ne portait qu'une culotte noire simple, choix qui laissa l'observatrice perplexe, et des collants blancs, renforcés par des protèges tibias et genouillères qui semblaient métalliques. L'homme quand à lui portait un manteau dont la couleur variait du rouge au noir en descendant, lequel était par dessus un tee-shirt bleuté. Il portait également un pantalon noir avec les mêmes renforcements métalliques que la jeune femme.

Tous les deux avaient des pistolets, ainsi que plusieurs chargeurs sur eux, c'était un fait.

Malgré la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux, l'observatrice de la scène ne perdit pas une miette des mots qu'ils échangèrent :

« Mikoto, on y va.

-Ok. Répondit la femme en opinant.

-Tu te sens capable d'y arriver ? On a pas le droit à l'erreur sur ce coup. Poursuivit l'homme.

-Conduis juste Arashi, je me chargerais du reste. Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. »

Tous les deux enfourchèrent la moto et, à toute allure, ils partirent en direction d'un bâtiment voisin. La moto, partie du second étage de cet immeuble abandonné, décolla dans le ciel nocturne et s'écrasa lourdement dans une fenêtre voisine. La jeune femme perdit le groupe et reporta son attention sur le duo qui était au rez-de-chaussée et faisait le ménage parmi les truands.

Deux femmes, bien plus adultes celles-ci. Dans les vingt ans. Toutes les deux s'étaient préparées avant de lancer l'attaque sur la zone. La première était une femme, d'un bon mètre soixante-quinze, à qui l'on donnait trente ans grand maximum, elle avait des cheveux bruns très longs, vraiment trop, et des yeux dorés qui taquinaient la curiosité de l'observatrice, qui pouvait toutefois confirmer qu'elle n'était pas une de ses cibles. La femme portait un pantalon blanc et une veste de même couleur, ouverte au niveau de sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse passer, étant trop opulente pour être contenue dans le débardeur noir qui était sous la veste. Toutefois, et malgré que la veste soir renforcée sur les manches par des morceaux de métal rouge clairs, beaucoup de la peau entre le haut du pantalon et le débardeur était visible, un mauvais choix défensif selon l'observatrice. Ces détails exceptés, la femme portait un katana, une lame rangée dans un fourreau magnifiquement travaillé et blanc. La lame aussi était une pièce d'orfèvre, l'observatrice en savait assez pour reconnaître une arme de bonne qualité quand elle en voyait une. Certes, le katana que portait la femme était des très bonne facture, mais la lame n'était en rien aussi belle que celles qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter par le passé.

Pour chasser sa nostalgie, elle s'était concentrée sur la seconde femme : Dans les vingt-cinq ans, avec des cheveux bleus clairs longs et qui faisaient des pointes ascendantes à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses deux yeux violets brillaient avec appréhension de ce qui allait arriver, mais surtout avec une excitation réellement palpable. Elle était à peine plus petite que sa camarade, quelques centimètres de moins tout au plus, son corps étant toutefois un peu plus dans la normale. Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière conventionnelle, une blouse blanche qui se terminait à mi-cuisse et des collants blancs pour terminer de couvrir ses jambes. Ses deux avant-bras étaient couverts de brassards métalliques renforcés avec des pointes apparentes et qui donnaient à ses doigts l'apparence de griffes. Elle avait également un masque bordeaux lui donnant une face de bête sauvage, de monstre même. Dans son dos se trouvait un immense cercueil blanc, qui semblait peser un poids immense, mais pas autant que le fusil qu'elle portait autour de la taille, une arme lourde capable de tirer un nombre de cartouches improbable à la minute.

Elle passa son masque quand les hommes du gang arrivèrent autour d'elles, sa camarade parla :

« Prête Sayo ?

-Quand vous voulez, docteur Sagiri. Répondit-elle, avec un sourire carnassier. »

Le masque rendit la voix incroyablement métallique, méconnaissable à vrai dire. Après que ses cheveux aient soudainement viré au rose pâle. Les membres du gang ne sentirent pas l'aura meurtrière quasi palpable qui se dégagea des deux femmes une fois leurs « transformations » accomplies, leur massacre en règle débuta, sans aucune forme de procès et après un blabla minimal.

L'observatrice les laissa à leur massacre et reporta son attention sur l'explosion d'un étage, enfin plutôt à la jeune fille qui bondit d'une fenêtre, attachée aux murs par un filin métallique. Cette dernière retomba au niveau inférieur et parla dans son micro :

« Oriha au rapport, le premier étage est nettoyé. »

La dénommé Oriha ne faisait que quatorze ans à tout casser et son corps était déjà un peu trop mature à certains endroits, notamment sa poitrine, qui ne pouvait que paraître énorme sur un corps d'un mètre cinquante. Ses cheveux couleurs pêche étaient tenus en deux couettes par deux rubans vert clairs. Qui plus est, les pointes de ces derniers tiraient vers un bleu peu naturel, mais l'ombrage de la zone y jouait sans doute. L'observatrice avait pu voir ses deux yeux bleu avant qu'elle ne couvre son visage avec un masque de hockey et entre dans sa frénésie destructrice qui avait résultée en l'explosion de l'étage au-dessus d'elle, étage dans lequel s'était engouffré la moto d'Arashi et Mikoto auparavant.

Le jeune fille portait l'inverse de ce que l'observatrice aurait attendu pour une personne gambadant sur un champ de bataille : Un long manteau marron clair, qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux et couvait une tunique violacée qui faisait jupe également. Ladite tunique étant tenue par une ceinture rouge dont la boucle dorée représentait un crâne et garnie de cartouches pour ce qui semblait être un lance-grande, qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Ses jambes étaient protégées en-dessous des genoux par une paire de jambières qui auraient pu passer pour des bottes, si elles n'avaient pas été renforcées çà et là.

La jeune femme s'assit en tailleurs et commença à manger ce qui semblait être une glace qu'elle tira de sa poche, en retirant en partie son masque pour se faire.

Une voix fit revenir l'observatrice à la réalité :

« Qui que tu sois, je te déconseille de bouger. »

Le bruit caractéristique d'une arme à feu braquée se fit entendre. L'observatrice soupira : Elle avait rapidement déduis que ces gens travaillaient en équipe, plus vraisemblablement en trios, la dernière membre du trio composé d'adulte devait donc se trouver derrière elle en ce moment et lui braquer une arme à feu dessus, probablement un calibre lourd au bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle se tourna, pour croiser le regard dur et ferme d'une femme à qui l'on donnait à peine trente ans. Elle faisait un peu plus d'un mètre soixante au corps normalement développé selon les standards locaux que commençait à comprendre l'observatrice. Elle avait des cheveux bordeaux assez longs mais pas vraiment, car ses pointes touchaient à grande peine ses omoplates. La femme avait deux yeux rouges dissimulés derrière des lunettes de visée, qui complétaient sa tenue de sniper, une tenue que le jeune femme rousse pouvait décemment qualifier d'habit de combat au sens littéral : C'était une tenue complète, en cuir noir, renforcée aux épaules, coudes et genoux par des bleus foncés. Les poches apparentes çà et là lui servaient très probablement à transporter les cartouches de son imposant fusil, qui ressemblait à la fusion improbable d'un fusil d'assaut et d'un sniper.

Comme le reste du groupe, ses intentions meurtrières étaient clairement palpables. La jeune rousse déclara, calmement :

« Il me semble que vous exterminez les vermines comme ce gang là-bas. Or je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible encore. »

Elle se prit à sourire quand elle vit la femme en face d'elle grimacer. Son micro grésilla, la voix du docteur au katana se fit entendre :

« Miki, t'en es où ?

-J'ai un imprévu, un témoin. Répondit-elle. »

La jeune rousse se prit à sourire encore et déclara :

« Ne fais pas attention, je vais m'en aller, aucun d'entre vous n'a ce que je recherche, malgré que certains puissent présenter un intérêt. »

Ne comprenant pas, Miki lui braqua son arme dessus :

« Pas un geste ! Depuis quand exactement est-tu là ?

-Je vous ai devancés tous d'une bonne heure. Avoua-t-elle, consciente de ce qu'impliquait sa réponse.

-Comment as-tu appris que nous interviendrons ? Quels sont tes liens avec nous ?

-Mh ? Aucun. Répondit-elle simplement. J'étais venue observer ce gang, pour confirmer une chose ou deux, j'ai remarqué du mouvement et j'ai décidé de rester observer un peu plus, rien de plus. »

La femme ne changea pas son attitude d'un iota. Poussant un soupir, l'observatrice déclara :

« Je suppose que je vais devoir interférer un peu dans ce cas... Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plaît. »

Dans le changement de position de la jeune femme, Miki comprit que les choses allaient dégénérer. Elle avait certes confiance en l'entraînement strict qu'elle avait suivi pour rejoindre l'ampoule zéro, mais cette fille était dangereuse, son instinct le lui dictait.

Elle se mit en position pour tirer, mais la jeune femme avait déjà bougé, un peu trop vite pour elle, un léger coup de paume dans le ventre, qui la fit tomber à genoux. La jeune rousse bondit en suite de côté et s'élança dans le vide. Miki se remit debout du mieux qu'elle le put et courut voir l'état du corps qui avait très probablement dû s'écraser au sol. En arrivant, elle nota seulement une allée vide, pas la moindre trace, rien, comme si la rousse qui venait de lui coller ce coup de paume était juste une illusion. Pourtant, la douleur dans son ventre était belle et bien réelle et la lançait suffisamment pour la gêner. La voix du docteur grésilla dans son oreillette :

« Miki ? Miki ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu parlais d'un témoin ?

-Non, rien oublie. Soupira-t-elle. J'ai du mal voir. »

La conversation s'interrompit aussi sec et la sniper reprit son poste. Une fois leur mission accomplie et qu'elle rentrèrent toutes à leur quartier général, Miki constata que malgré l'armure qu'elle avait porté, son corps avait gardé un bel hématome lors de l'impact de la paume de la jeune rousse.

Alors que chacun rentrait chez soi, la rouquine était là, assise sur un toit voisin. Elle comprit rapidement les rôles de chacun en les voyant rentrer dans leur chez-soi respectifs. Visiblement, la frénétique des explosifs était un genre d'idole de la pop, le duo sur la moto étaient des lycéens, celle au masque bestial était une infirmière, le docteur avait un rôle évident et la sniper qu'elle avait dû légèrement calmer était très probablement une partie du personnel de l'hôpital, une anesthésiste probablement à la forte odeur de produits chimique que la rousse ne put s'empêcher de noter.

Installée sur son toit, elle poussa un soupir et sentit son téléphone sonner. Elle répondit :

« Oui ? »

La personne au bout du fil parla un moment, elle opina et répliqua :

« Ahlala... Tu me prends encore pour une bleue hein ? Tu te souviens quel poste j'occupais avant ? »

La réponse lui déclencha un léger fou rire, son rire doux et cristallin était presque aussi agréable qu'une mélodie, ce qui ajoutait encore à l'étrange sensation d'irréalité qu'elle dégageait.

Elle poursuivit la conversation :

« Enfin oui, je serais attentive aux événements, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle raccrocha sur ses mots et poussa un soupir : Suivre ce groupe là n'était pas une bonne idée, mais en explorant la ville, elle serait très probablement amenée à les rencontrer à nouveau et la dénommée Miki risquait de lui en vouloir pour le coup dans le ventre.

« Bah... Soupira-t-elle. Au pire des cas je suis parfaitement capable de disparaître sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. »

Elle s'étira longuement, en fait, elle aurait vraiment préféré être ailleurs, mais elle savait aussi pertinemment que si elle menait à bien cette mission, il la récompenserait très probablement et rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur palpitait follement et ses joues se teintaient de rouge. La jeune femme sourit et leva son poing vers le ciel, prête à tout donner pour que ça arrive.

A cet instant, comme dans les autres mondes, un grand flash illumina le ciel, assez puissant pour forcer même les plus habitués à détourner le regard, du moins c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire s'ils n'avaient pas, eux et le monde qui les entoure été figé dans le temps. Même la rouquine, qui pourtant avait un temps de réaction correct parmi ses semblables n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Tout le petit groupe qu'elle avait suivi et rencontré par accident ainsi que sa personne disparurent quand le flash se dissipa, laissant un monde figé plongé dans un silence de mort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En certains mondes, les humains, même s'ils sont laissés pour leur compte, parviennent à développer des capacités surprenantes, avec souvent l'aide d'informations échappées de pages et qui errent dans le livre. Ainsi sont celles et ceux qui seront décrits dans les prochaines lignes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune femme s'étira longuement. Entrer dans ce lycée lui avait paru une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était rendu compte que les genres étaient séparés et qu'elle aurait donc deux fois plus de travail pour tout inspecter, l'idée lui parut vraiment bien plus stupide. Avec exaspération, elle avait du se fabriquer une fausse identité rapidement, pour ne pas être reconnue, mais faute d'inventivité, elle avait quand même fini par donner son véritable nom en se présentant. Et c'est en entrant dans la classe de seconde année à laquelle elle appartiendrait le temps de sa mission qu'elle réalisa son erreur encore plus.

Telluna Garland, une jeune femme dans les dix-huit ans, avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux châtains clairs qui étaient coupés assez courts pour que les pointes lui tombent sur les épaules. Elle portait assez bien l'uniforme féminin du lycée : une jupe noire s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse complétée par des collants noirs et un chemisier blanc, le col de l'uniforme étant remplacée par un par-dessus noir à bordures blanches.

Le souci venant du fait que son physique était très différent des jeunes femmes en pleine croissance avec lesquelles elle partageait la classe et qu'elle les surclassait aisément, à deux ou trois exceptions près.

Constatant que son habituel souci pour les infiltrations semblait décidé à la poursuivre, Telluna se résigna à accepter son destin.

Elle nota cependant qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu clairs attachés en un chignon et aux yeux de même couleur semblait dans le même genre de situation. Son uniforme était similaire, exception faite de ce bracelet bleuté ressemblant à une couronne qu'elle portait au poignet... Et du fait qu'elle semblait étrangement gênée d'être ici. Telluna la fixa du coin de l'œil un moment, ses mimiques trahissaient une grande nervosité, laquelle était aussi palpable venant de la jeune femme à la table d'à côté : Une jeune brune aux cheveux mi-longs qui étaient retenus de tomber sur son visage par un bandeau jaune. Ses deux yeux verts dissimulés trahissaient une anxiété croissante en allant et venant à rythme régulier vers sa camarade aux cheveux bleus. La nouvelle arrivante comprit bien que quelque chose clochait, d'autant qu'elle aussi avait ce fameux bracelet bleu qui ressemblait à une couronne autour du poignet.

Bien que la représentante de la classe, sa trésorière et sa secrétaire aient commencé à rôder autour d'elle, la journée sembla bien se passer, malgré que les deux jeunes femmes qu'elle avait remarquée soient encore de plus en plus nerveuses.

La pause déjeuner sembla les soulager, l'une comme l'autre. Préférant échapper aux trois autre dingues comme elle les appelait, Telluna décida de suivre cet étrange duo, qui accéléra encore plus le pas quand le bracelet de celle aux cheveux bleus se mit à luire légèrement. Une fois arrivées au détour d'un couloir, elles semblèrent s'enfermer dans les toilettes de l'étage. Telluna grimaça et resta à la porte, mettant à profit le sens puissants qu'elle avait développé. Elle ressentit aussi un rassemblement d'énergie bien peu commun dans lesdites toilettes. Celle aux cheveux bleu parla en première, elle le savait pour avoir déjà entendu sa voix lors d'un cours d'anglais le matin même :

« Pfiou... C'était juste, merci Akané-chan.

-Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ça aussi ?! S'exclama l'autre, avec un fort accent et une voix qui collait à grande peine avec son image de rat de bibliothèque.

-Erh... S'excusa l'autre. Désolé, je maîtrise pas encore ma transformation et tu sais bien quel genre de soucis ça poserait.

-Oui, oui, je sais Natsuru. Répondit-elle dans un grognement. »

Après un léger silence et une nouveau rassemblement d'énergie, le voix d'Akané changea :

« Ah ! Désolé si j'ai été...

-Non, ça a été ne t'en fais pas. Répondit rapidement Natsuru. »

Telluna soupira, elle s'éloigna de la porte et fit mine d'être totalement perdue. Elle avait trouvé un groupe digne d'intérêt, le genre de personnes qu'il valait mieux éviter pour ne pas interférer, mais qui risquait quasi à coup sûr d'attirer au moins une de ses cibles. Akané et Natsuru sortirent, visiblement soulagées, mais elle se retendirent quand elles virent la nouvelle arrivante devant elles. Telluna fit mine de tout juste les noter et demanda :

« Ah ! J'ai bien cru que j'étais seule dans ce lycée... Vous pourriez m'indiquer le réfectoire s'il vous plaît ? »

Jouer l'idiote s'avérait souvent payant, de plus, son alibi était parfaitement crédible. Les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent et guidèrent la nouvelle arrivante dans les couloirs du lycée Seitetsu Gakuin.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à destination et commandèrent leur repas ensemble. Quand les deux autres commencèrent à partir vers une table visiblement choisie à l'instinct, une voix les interpella :

« Natsuru ! »

Une voix joyeuse et enjouée, visiblement, la personne qui parlait était contente de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, peut être un peu trop pour que ce soit juste de la joie nota Telluna. Elle tourna la tête par réflexe pour voir une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux couleur noisette, très longs et tombant dans son dos, mais attachés derrière sa tête par un ruban vert. Ses deux yeux bleu vert pétillaient visiblement à la vue de Natsuru alors que son bras battait l'air, invitant la jeune femme à venir.

A ses côtés, une autre jeune femme était là, avec de longs cheveux noirs aux légers reflets bleu foncés et des yeux de couleur outremer. Elle avait un air bien plus impérial et propre sur elle que sa camarade et semblait aussi plus âgée. Telluna nota également le regard qui brillait de façon quasi similaire à celui de sa camarade de table, mais aussi le même bracelet que Natsuru et Akané, exception faite que le sien était au bras gauche et non au droit et qu'il était rouge vif.

La brune aux yeux noisette s'étonna, en son for intérieur :

« Mhhh... Un conflit rouge et bleu ? Non, ce serait trop évident... »

Natsuru et Akané répondirent presque en chœur en la voyant :

« Sakura-san... Répondit Natsuru, avec un ait gêne mais ravi à la fois

-Kaede... Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer la petite brune au bandeau. »

Cette fois c'était certains, quelque chose se tramait par ici et Telluna semblait bien décidée à savoir de quoi il retournait avant de poursuivre sa mission, dusse-t-elle y passer plusieurs semaines.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se diriger vers la table, mais celle à l'air impérial commenta, sur un ton presque trop acerbe pour qu'il soit naturel :

« Une nouvelle connaissance ? »

Elle s'adressait à Natsuru, vis-à-vis de Telluna, qui avait suivi le mouvement et s'était approché, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle secoua vivement la tête, se remettant dans le droit chemin des pensées et s'expliqua :

« Non, j'étais perdue et leur ai demander de me guider ici, je suis nouvelle, excusez-moi.

-Pas de souci. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Sangou Shizuku, présidente du conseil des élèves. »

Face à quelqu'un avec autant d'autorité et aussi une année en avance par rapport à elle dans la logique lycéenne, Telluna répondit poliment :

« Telluna Garland, ravie de vous rencontrer Sangou-senpai. »

Visiblement satisfaite, elle reporta son attention sur Natsuru, alors qu'elle, ainsi qu'Akané et Telluna s'installaient. Sakura prit la parole :

« Cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venue Natsuru, j'espère que tu vas mieux, le Natsuru garçon m'avais dit que tu étais malade.

-Ah ! Répondit juste celle aux cheveux bleus. Oui, oui, je vais mieux, il n'y a pas lieux de s'inquiéter. »

Telluna comprit immédiatement et se retint de pouffer de rire et se pinçant la jambe. Ce bracelet, quel qu'il soit, conférait des pouvoirs à son porteur, en témoignaient les énergies dépassant la moyenne des jeunes filles ici présente qui le portaient, mais visiblement, il avait aussi conféré à ce garçon la capacité de changer de sexe et, par un hasard totalement incongru ou une forme de perversion peu ragoûtante, il avait fini du côté fille du lycée.

Le repas se poursuivit sous un flot de questions de Sakura qui confirmèrent l'idée de Telluna selon laquelle elle était intéressée par la version fille de Natsuru pour plus que de l'amitié. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivé d'un quatrième jeune fille, qui frappa presque la table en posant son plateau repas.

Elle était brune, avec une coupe au bol et des cheveux clairs, ses deux yeux rouges vifs semblaient refléter l'agitation qui régnait en elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

« Vous y croyez... Un devoir qui peut empiéter sur la pause déjeuner... Même en voyageant autour du monde j'ai jamais vu ça !

-Calme-toi Mikoto. Répondit Natsuru. C'est rare que ça arrive ici.

-Mh ! Répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Si c'est le seul effet que mon absence t'inspire. »

Natsuru parut profondément perturbé par cette déclaration. En souriant, Telluna s'excusa, son repas étant terminé. Elle avait aussi noté le bracelet rouge au poignet de la nouvelle arrivante et comprit un peu mieux la situation en ressentant son énergie, qui elle aussi surclassait la moyenne. Ces quatre là avaient un relation entre elles, quelque chose qui les liait, il restait désormais à savoir quoi.

En chemin pour la salle de classe, Telluna nota un duo d'étudiantes qui portaient également les mêmes bracelets, mais blancs. Le fait que les classes reprennent l'empêcha de pouvoir les détailler un peu plus, le lycée étant très strict vis-à-vis des retards.

Les cours passèrent et, finalement, la fin de la journée arriva rapidement. En se dépêchant de sortir au maximum, Telluna finit par arriver dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait loué et s'empressa de se changer pour un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc portant un dessin noir sur le dos, dessin représentant une épée cernée de deux têtes de loups.

Elle se sentait bien mieux dans ces vêtements là que dans l'importe quels autres et pour cause, parce qu'ils lui rappelaient son lieu d'origine, sa place réelle et aux côtés de qui elle devrait être si elle n'était pas dans cette stupide mission. Mais les ordres étant les ordres, elle se devait de la mener à bien. Traîner un peu plus longtemps autour de se groupe ne lui ferait très probablement pas de mal et au mieux occuperait ses journées en plus d'attirer l'attention de cibles potentielles.

En souriant à cette idée, une autre vint lui percuter le fil de ses pensées : Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas combattu ? C'est vrai, elle était forte, bien plus que la moyenne, mais depuis quand exactement ne s'était-elle pas battue en risquant sa vie ? Cela lui paraissait si lointain, à peine plus qu'un souvenir évanescent. Elle se prit à sourire amèrement, les périodes de paix ne duraient jamais et celle là avait été particulièrement longue... Quelque chose allait forcément lui tomber au coin de la figure sous peu, quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécierait clairement pas. De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, la perte de personnes qu'elle aimait notamment. Telluna se secoua vivement et se décida à sortir : Elle avait encore un paquet de lieux à vérifier avant de pouvoir affirmer la zone sans danger et elle ferait les choses bien !

Alors qu'elle sortait, le quelque chose auquel elle avait songé frappa. Un flash, si aveuglant qu'on eut dit que le soleil était tombé sur le monde. Le temps se figea, n'offrant aucun temps de réaction possible, quand le flash se dissipa, plusieurs jeunes femmes avaient disparues, sans laisser aucune trace dans un monde figé dans un silence oppressant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Certaines pages contiennent des informations sur d'autres pages, concrètement, ces mondes contiennent la matière première permettant de créer d'autres mondes. Et fort souvent, ces mondes dans des mondes sont créés de façon virtuelle, ouvrant de nouvelles possibilités aux habitants de la première page. Ces lignes se déroulent dans l'un de ces mondes dans un monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Guerre du Saint Graal, cet événement ayant lieu et permettant aux âmes des héros de connaître une seconde fois la gloire. Les dernières éditions ayant eu lieu en plein dans le monde et l'ayant partiellement ravagé et rendu l'usage de la Magie au sens conventionnel impossible, cette édition là se tiendrait dans une monde artificiel, un monde constitué uniquement d'un vaste lycée, l'académie Tsukumihara. La Guerre du Saint Graal était une guerre comme toutes les autres, tous étaient libre d'y participer, sans avoir à se soucier de leur pays d'origine, leur religion ou leurs croyances politiques, la seule chose mise en jeu était la vie du participant. En effet, bien que virtuelle, cette Guerre était gérée par le SERAPH, entité surveillant le monde depuis sa création, entité qui avait aussi décidé d'où et quand auraient lieu les Guerres du Saint Graal précédente. Et la récompense se promettait alléchante, le Saint Graal accorderait un souhait à son possesseur, sans limitation quelconques, le pouvoir absolu à portée de main. Évidemment, nombreux furent ceux à désirer y participer, pensant que puisque virtuelle, elle ne serait pas mortelle, tout comme le serait un quelconque jeu vidéo... Ils avaient tort.

Déjà le monde était déchiré entre les ploutocraties d'Europe et ceux qui s'y opposaient fermement, la résistance.

Les préliminaires permirent d'éliminer les plus faibles, le lavage de cerveau imposé à l'inscription ne laissant passer que les qualifiés et leur conférant un Servant, l'âme d'un Héros déchu dans le temps. Ainsi, le nombre de participant fut énormément réduit et commença la première semaine de la Guerre du Saint Graal, semaine pendant laquelle les Maîtres devaient réunir les deux clés leur ouvrant le lieu du combat contre un autre Maître qui les attendait en fin de semaine. Cette dernière leur servant principalement à entraîner leurs Servants dans l'arène et recueillir des information sur celui de leur adversaire.

Et elle déboula au milieu de tout ça, le méthode habituelle pour pénétrer les mondes ayant rencontré un souci nommé SERAPH, elle arriva en ce lieu croyant qu'elle était dans la réalité. Elle ? C'était une jeune femme, dans les dix-huit ans, rousse avec de très longs cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient dans le dos et formaient un épi sur le haut de sa tête, laissant aussi tomber une frange masquant un de ses yeux verts pommes et une mèche tomber sur son épaule, du côté où elle avait son œil libre. Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, elle scruta les environs. Elle portait d'ores et déjà l'uniforme en vigueur dans l'académie Tsukumihara, mais en voyant passer devant elle un type avec un poncho et un chapeau de cow-boy sur le dos, elle se dit que finalement, ça aurait très bien pu ne pas être nécessaire. L'uniforme était simpliste : Une jupe couleur sable surmontée d'une blouse de même couleur tenue au col par un ruban coloré, le sien étant rouge vif. Ses jambes étaient également couvertes par des collants noirs, qu'elle considéra comme de trop.

Elle chercha rapidement des repères, mais les gens autour d'elle ne semblaient pas inclinés à bavarder. En poussant un profond soupir, elle fixa encore un peu la zone autour d'elle. Et en plissant un peu les yeux, elle les notas : Dans l'ombre de chaque personne, une autre personne, qui ne portait très visiblement pas l'uniforme du lycée mais une arme, une arme bien réelle et dégageant une impression de pouvoir indéniable. Se souvenant de ses consignes, elle comprit que quelque chose avait foiré. Désormais, sa mission n'était plus de traquer des cibles éventuelles, mais de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit, aussi rapidement que possible et avant qu'elle ne soit découverte.

Elle erra un peu, histoire de voir les limites du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait : L'académie et son campus était tout ce qui était disponible, on comptait le lycée en lui même, une chapelle à l'arrière de ce dernier et une salle de tir à l'arc sur ses bords. La lycée en lui même comptait quatre étages : Un réfectoire au sous-sol ou une personne portant un uniforme noir vendait divers objets contre un argent dont elle ne disposait pas de toute façon. Le rez-de-chaussée était divisé en deux couloirs en plus de donner accès sur l'extérieur. On trouvait la porte menant à la chapelle au bout d'un long couloir qui ouvrait sur l'infirmerie et la salle des professeurs, étrangement verrouillée. De l'autre côté, une porte dégageant une énergie étrange se trouvait, tout au bout d'un couloir où les salles de classes des premières années étaient. Le premier étage offrait une vue sur les salles des secondes années, dont certaines émettaient des énergies étranges quand les gens en entraient ou en sortaient. L'autre couloir donnait sur une bibliothèque qui croulait littéralement sous le poids des livres. En montant au second étage, on trouvait un accès aux salles des troisièmes années ainsi qu'un salle multimédia, dans le couloir opposé, salle qui était verrouillée elle aussi. L'escalier permettait de monter ensuite sur le toit, ce que l'intruse fit, histoire de voir un peu mieux depuis les hauteurs.

Elle entra, pour voir uniquement le sol pavé et un immense réservoir d'eau posé au-dessus de l'accès. Finalement, elle nota cette présence, une jeune femme, qui fixait le ciel les bras croisés. Un bon mètre soixante, des cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes longues tombant sur ses épaules par deux rubans tout aussi noirs, des yeux turquoises perdus dans leur réflexion. Elle portait une tenue étrangement différente de l'uniforme typique de l'académie : Ses jambes étaient couvertes jusqu'à mi-cuisse par des bottes à talon, le reste étant recouvert d'une jupe noire, qui paraissait lié à la tunique rouge qui lui servait de haut, tunique dont les manches se prolongeaient en mitaines.

Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de l'intruse, c'était la présence de cet homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, aux cheveux bleus très courts et aux yeux de même couleur brillant d'une lueur carnassière. Il portait une sorte d'armure étrange, qui faisait plus office de tunique couvrant son corps plus que d'une armure à proprement parler.

L'homme tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme en lui lançant :

« Rin, de la visite. »

En se tournant vers elle, Rin lui lança un regard à moitié concentré et soupira :

« Juste un NPC, pourquoi on y ferai attention ? »

L'homme soupira et opina. La jeune rousse préféra quitter les lieux, ou au moins descendre d'un étage, histoire de reprendre un peu d'air, tant la présence de cet homme était écrasante. En reprenant son souffle, elle nota la jeune femme au bout du couloir : Environ un mètre soixante elle aussi, des cheveux violets clairs tombant dans son dos dont une mèche était tenue par un anneau en or sur son épaule. Ses deux yeux violets eux aussi scrutaient la cour de l'école depuis la fenêtre, derrière une paire de lunette discrètes. Au vu de son teint halé et de ses vêtements, il était difficile de considérer la jeune femme comme une locale, en effet, elle portait deux collants du même style mais aux couleurs dépareillées, un blanc et un violet, au-dessus desquels une tunique blanche aux bords dorés lui servait de jupe, laissant aussi un décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine qui n'en desservait pas réellement un. Autour de son cou était attaché un ruban violet avec une perle bleue claire au centre. Tout son ensemble était recouvert d'une blouse blanche portant le logo d'une compagnie de ce monde : Atlas. Les manches de la blouse laissaient voir des gants blancs sur chacune de ses mains, ainsi que plusieurs bracelets pendant à chaque bras.

La jeune femme dégageait un impressionnante énergie, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus l'intruse, c'était surtout le colosse silencieux qui se tenait derrière elle. Pas loin de deux mètres vingt cinq, l'homme portait une armure de rouge et d'or stylisée qui protégeait son torse, ses épaules, ses hanches, ses cuisses et ses bras. Le reste était protégé par une tunique noire et une épaisse couche de muscles. De ses cheveux rouges coupés courts partaient deux sortes d'antennes, qui tombaient jusque dans son dos.

Si le mot puissance venait à avoir besoin d'une illustration dans le dictionnaire, la photo de ce type ferait parfaitement l'affaire, l'intruse en était plus que convaincue.

Elle voulut partir, s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette personne, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un jeune homme lui passa à côté. C'était un jeune homme parfaitement normal semblait-il. Il faisait un bon mètre soixante-dix de ce qu'elle estima. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs et bruns, qui n'étaient pas réellement assez longs pour tomber où que ce soit, et des yeux marrons, qui s'étaient posés avec intérêt sur la jeune femme et son colosse. Il portait l'uniforme masculin de l'académie, à savoir une blouse de couleur sable et un pantalon de même couleur, ce qui n'éclatait pas des records niveau originalité avait noté l'intruse.

Il était également suivi d'une jeune femme d'un mètre cinquante qui portait elle(aussi des vêtements trop étranges pour être décemment reconnue comme une locale. D'autant qu'une blonde aux yeux bleus, c'était pas vraiment l'archétype japonais. Elle portait en plus une longue robe rouge vive et blanche. Seule les prolongements des cuisses, le tour des hanches, la protection des flancs, les épaulières et ce qui couvrait les bras était rouge, le reste était blanc, notamment le corset qui protégeait son avant et lui offrait un décolleté plongeant. Comme pour le colosse, elle dégageait une impression réellement étouffante, mais c'était plus de l'impérialisme dans son cas. L'homme râla :

« Hey ! C'est toi qui as déclenché ça, non ?!

-Mh ? Répondit juste la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. »

La première chose qui marqua la jeune femme c'était le fait qu'aucun des deux ne lance de regard vers la personne qui accompagnait l'autre... Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne voyaient pas ces personnes là ?

La conversation se poursuivit :

« Ce grand flash qui a tout rasé l'académie, c'était toi, non ?

-Oui. Opina-t-elle. Si on laissait le temps, la phase préliminaire allait s'éterniser, j'ai accéléré le mouvement. »

Sa voix semblait distante, comme si elle se fichait éperdument de ce dont l'accusait le jeune brun. Il poussa un soupir :

« Erh... Préliminaires ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'interrogea-t-elle, en penchant la tête de côté. Les préliminaires de Guerre du Saint Graal.. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis grimaça presque de douleur. La jeune femme en rouge derrière elle s'exclama presque instantanément :

« Maître Kishinami ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets regarda celle en rouge et blanc, comme si elle la voyait à présent. Le jeune homme la rassura :

« Je vais bien Saber... »

Il se redressa et fixa son interlocutrice de nouveau :

« Je vais t'avoir à l'œil...

-Rani. Répondit-elle. Et j'en ferais autant Kishinami. »

Comme pour indiquer qu'elle n'était plus disposée à parler, Rani fixa par la fenêtre, d'un air absent, Kishinami et Saber partirent donc, retournant vers le second étage. L'intruse décida qu'il était plus que temps de s'en aller : Cet endroit regorgeait de personnes astronomiquement puissantes et elle n'aimait absolument pas ça. On lui avait donné une mission simple à la base, pas un ordre de suicide quoi !

Perdues dans ses pensées, elle descendit jusqu'au second étage où elle tomba sur deux jeunes femmes qui se dévisageaient. Toutes les deux venaient de regarder le tableau à gauche des escaliers en descendant et visiblement, une tension en était née.

Toutes deux portaient l'uniforme standard de l'académie et étaient suivies par deux figures impressionnantes.

La première des deux était une brune, d'un mètre soixante environ, aux longs cheveux légèrement bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Même si ses deux yeux bruns semblaient perdus, elle semblait décidé à vaincre celle qui serait son opposante dans un proche futur, du moins c'est ce que l'ambiance de la scène exprimait. Derrière elle se tenait un grand homme de presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait des cheveux blancs coupés courts et des yeux gris qui fixaient l'adversaire avec une sérénité déconcertante. Il portait une armure noire, renforcée par des lanières en cuir ça et là. Une cape improvisée en tissus rouge était attachée à ses hanches et pendait derrière lui, faite dans le même tissus qui couvrait ses bras et était attaché au plastron de l'armure. L'homme semblait réellement puissant et prêt à en découdre.

De l'autre côté, la jeune femme était une blonde d'un mètre soixante cinq environ, avec des cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait deux yeux bleus clairs qui laissaient clairement comprendre qu'elle aussi était perdue, mais s'était mise en condition pour combattre.

Derrière elle se tenait une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante, aux yeux dorés brillants d'excitation et en anticipation de la bataille a venir. Émergeant de ses cheveux incarnats tenus par des rubans bleus, de la même couleur que la tunique qu'elle portait, deux oreilles de renard témoignaient du fait qu'elle n'était clairement pas humaine, de même que la queue de renard qui sortait de son dos. La tunique était un corset bleu et noir dont deux grandes bandes de tissus tombaient, protégeant la pudeur de leur porteuse. Deux autres bandes de tissus noires avec des flammes dorées stylisées dessus tombaient d'un grand ruban attaché dans le dos de ladite tunique. Les manches ne couvraient pas les épaules, mais couvraient les bras et étaient largement assez amples pour contenir huit ou neuf fois ses bras menus. Elle portait aussi des collants bleus couvrant ses jambes. Cette femme-renarde semblait prête à en découdre avec l'adversaire qu'on venait de lui attribuer, peur être étais-ce son humeur qui mettait sa camarade blonde en condition pour le combat, le fait étant qu'elle aussi irradiait d'une puissance tonitruante.

La blonde et la brune se tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent rapidement, la brune partant vers les escaliers et la blonde vers les salles de classe.

Le grand type aux cheveux blancs avertit sa camarade :

« Maîtresse Hakunon, allons dans l'arène, le combat s'annonce difficile.

-Je sais Archer, je sais...Répondit-elle avec un soupir. »

Du côté de la blonde, ce fut elle qui parla en premier :

« Dis-moi Caster, tu penses qu'on peut gagner ?

-C'est le seul mot dont je dispose dans mon vocabulaire Maîtresse Mio ! Opina-t-elle avec son poing levé vers le ciel. »

L'intruse ne se sentit carrément plus à sa place, les personnes de ce monde étaient des monstres, d'une puissance terrifiante, il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie d'ici au plus vite !

Elle resta un moment pensive, puis quelque chose la tira de sa rêverie, une sirène stridente, bien trop même. Le ciel flasha rouge et un immense message apparut en lieu et place de tous les textes :

SYSTEM ALERT – INTRUSION IN THE SERAPH

Sans qu'ils aient le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, un puissant flash gela tout dans le temps, jusqu'au SERAPH lui-même. Ils restèrent tous ainsi, sans rien pouvoir faire. Quand le flash se dissipa, plusieurs âmes avaient disparues, enlevées à la toute puissance du SERAPH, qui se retrouva lui aussi complètement figé dans le temps, dans un silence de mort, malgré qu'il eut été rempli de plus de mille âmes en cet instant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le recto et le verso sont naturellement opposés, jamais et en aucun cas ils ne doivent se rencontrer, ce qui en résulterait serait peu prévisible, souvent résultant de la naissance d'une nouvelle page, au détriment des rectos et versos impliqués. Ainsi sont nées certaines pages du livre,. Parfois, certaines rencontres ont résulté en l'annihilation pure et simple des deux pages, parfois, rien n'est arrivé, les lois du livre semblent imprécise sur ces faits là.

De même, il existe de rares occurrences pendant lesquelles des pages se lient, créant des Systèmes, qui relient et interconnectent ces pages, permettant aux existences décrites dans ces pages de les explorer librement, passant de l'une à l'autre s'ils savent comment voyager. Car oui, voyager entre des pages liées, mais aussi des pages non liées entre-elles est possible. Il existe des formes de Magie, particulièrement complexes selon la destination et les informations qu'elle renferme, qui permettent de voyager entre les pages, voire, d'interférer avec le livre lui-même.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans une page à part, une monde étrange, dans une immense salle dans laquelle rayonnait plusieurs rainures faites dans le sol lui-même, une femme entra, rejoignant cinq autre personnes, toutes à genoux devant un grand trône. Elle se mit à genoux à son tour et déclara :

« Maître, tout est en place, ils ont tous étés enlevés sans aucun souci. »

Elle s'adressait à l'homme assis dans un immense trône de cristal bleutés. Il était assez dans la pénombre pour que ne soient visibles que ses yeux jaunes vifs avec une pupille reptilienne. Il sembla rire et déclara :

« Bien, excellent, prenez vos positions et que le grand jeu commence ! »

Les six en face de son trône se redressèrent et opinèrent tous avant de répondre en chœur :

« Maître ! Oui Maître ! »

Sur ces mots, les six personnes à genoux devant lui partirent prendre leurs positions, telles que leu maître adoré le leur avait ordonné.


	3. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**Avant tout, je n'ai les droits d'aucunes des licences utilisées dans ma fanfiction, j'écris pour le plaisir, en espérant apporter un peu de plaisir à mes éventuels lecteurs. Sur ce, bonne lecture et libre à vous de commenter !**

II.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment. Il sentait le sol froid contre son visage et la lumière était trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire que plisser les yeux, incapable de distinguer la moindre chose autour de lui. Il te ta de se relever, constatant que tout son corps était douloureux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, ce qui n'allait pas arranger la situation.

Il se redressa et resta assis un petit moment. Son corps commençait à regagner peu à peu son énergie, ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la lumière et il put enfin voir dans que genre d'endroit il se trouvait : Une salle immense, il était dans ce qui semblait être le début d'un couloir large, bien trop large pour que quiconque de censé ait un jour pu avoir l'idée de la construire. Le sol était couvert d'une sorte de béton froid couleur grise, tout comme les murs, qui étaient faits d'un métal gris luisant. Avec plus de vingt mètres de large pour au moins dix de haut, le couloir en question s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue, malgré qu'il soit éclairé en toute sa longueur par des sort de néons bleutés qui donnaient presque un éclat turquoise à la scène.

Il nota soudain les autres personnes allongées autour de lui, ils portaient tous plus ou moins quelque chose... Plus ou moins... On aurait presque dit qu'on les avait tous pris au dépourvu alors qu'ils dormaient, du moins c'est ce que leurs tenues semblaient indiquer. Il regarda rapidement la sienne : Sa veste noire et son tee-shirt de même couleur, ainsi que son jean assorti étaient encore là.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il remarqua soudain un détail : Depuis quand était-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que ce « là » était en premier lieu, il était dans un monde en pleine apocalypse zombie quelques minutes auparavant, il ne pouvait pas avoir été transporté dans une telle installation, d'autant plus qu'une installation de ce type n'était pas trouvable dans le monde dans lequel il s'était rendu, c'était une chose dont il était certain.

Finalement, il nota que les autres commençaient à revenir à eux aussi, car ils commençaient à remuer. Il chercha un peu autour de lui et vit que cette zone, qui incitait leur groupe à avancer dans le couloir, comportait une table garnie de nourriture et rafraîchissements ainsi qu'une autre, à côté de trois cabines à rideaux refermables. Il se prit à se dire que qui que soit le kidnappeur il ne manquait pas d'humour.

Une voix s'éleva soudain, une fille et énervée visiblement :

« Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Et on est où d'ailleurs ?! »

Elle s'était presque lancée sur lui et le secouait par le col. Il ne la reconnut pas de suite, elle portait un débardeur bleu pâle et un short beige, ses cheveux roses étaient détachés et elle portait ses lunettes pour masquer un peu ses yeux dorés. Il se rappela d'elle, parce qu'elle lui avait aussi crié dessus quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois.

« Takagi Saya, j'ai bon ? Répondit-il.

-Oui et toi t'es le type qui rôdait devant notre lycée ! S'exclama-t-elle, toujours en le secouant par le col à chaque syllabe. Je suis certaine que t'y es pour quelque chose ! Parle ! On est où ?! »

Il lui déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux :

« Premièrement, tu vas te calmer, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un camion dans la face et tes cris n'arrangent pas les choses. Ensuite, j'en sais pas plus que toi, j'étais tranquille, puis y a eu cette saloperie avec les cadavres qui voulaient pas rester au sol et ensuite... Erh... Plus rien ? »

Elle le regarda, un sourcil levé. Puis elle le lâcha et soupira :

« Je suppose que tu ne serais pas là si tu y étais pour quelque chose, oui.

-Hum... Je suppose de mon côté que tu pourrais bouger de sur mes jambes ? Répondit-il calmement. »

Elle nota qu'elle était presque passée à califourchon sur lui pour pouvoir lui attraper le col et que la position qu'elle avait actuellement était assez embarrassante. Elle se leva d'un bond et râla :

« Espèce pervers ! »

Elle se couvrit la poitrine, qui était bien plus volumineuse que son âge apparent n'aurait pu le laisser supposer. Les autres, réveillés par la scène regardèrent vers le duo à l'origine du bruit. Le jeune blond se releva aussi et répondit, en haussant les épaules :

« Ne viens pas gueuler ça alors que c'est toi qui te jettes sur moi, à plus forte raison quand c'est pour m'engueuler. »

Elle lui répondit par une moue désapprobatrice. Tous lui lancèrent un regard qui signifiait plus où moins qu'ils le connaissaient, Takashi demanda :

« Tu connais ce type Takagi ?

-Non Komuro. Répondit-elle. Je l'ai juste vu roder devant le lycée ces derniers jours.

-Tu le connais aussi Takashi ?! S'étonna Rei, à ses côtés.

-Erh... Disons qu'on s'est rentrés dedans. Avoua le jeune brun.

-Toi aussi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-J'ai failli prendre ça pour une coutume locale. Plaisanta le blond. »

Il se présenta plus amplement :

« Je m'appelle Drakov Eccnelias, heureux de vous rencontrer, même si les circonstances auraient pu être meilleures pour une présentation en bonne et due forme.

-Bien que je ne sache pas comment, tu me connais déjà. Répondit Saya, en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Komuro Takashi. Se présenta le jeune brun. Enchanté et encore désolé pour la dernière fois.

-Miyamoto Rei. Répondit presque aussitôt la jeune aux longs cheveux marrons clairs. Et moi aussi je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.

-Hirano Kohta. Se présenta le petit homme en surpoids à côté.

-Busujima Saeko. Reprit celle dont les cheveux violets étaient désormais attachés en une queue de cheval.

-Marikawa Shizuka. Répondit celle qui semblait la plus adulte mais aussi la moins réveillée du groupe.

-Maresato Alice. Termina la petite fille qui se réveillait aussi à peine. Et lui c'est Zeke. »

Elle avait désigné le chien qui formait en boule contre son ventre. Drakov opina rapidement et il lança :

« Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se souviens d'avoir été transporté ici ?

-Non. Confirma Takashi après qu'ils aient tous échangé un regard. »

Les yeux bleu métallique du jeune blond passèrent en revue le groupe. Il en vint à se demander quelle utilité auraient une enfant et un chien lors d'une apocalypse zombie, mais il relégua la question à un second plan.

Il soupira et lança :

« Il semble que la seule option viable qu'on ait c'est d'avancer donc... »

Les autres comprirent immédiatement de quoi il parlait en voyant l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le blond railla ensuite :

« Loin de moi l'idée de lancer un dispute, mais je pense qu'un léger changement vestimentaire s'impose pour vous mesdames... »

Un regard vers Saya avec une moue amusée fit comprendre le souci. Comme cette dernière, elles ne portaient toutes quasi rien : Respectivement un tee-shirt rosé un peu trop petit et une culotte verte pâle pour Rei, un tablier cachant sa poitrine et un string noir pour Saeko et une simple blouse mal boutonnée pour Marikawa. Saya lui envoya le premier truc qui lui passa sous la main à la figure, il esquiva d'un pas de côté la cartouche de fusil à pompe qu'elle avait prise à Takashi.

Après s'être retourné et dirigé vers la table portant de la nourriture, il resta perplexe : Et si c'était empoisonné ?

Il sentit à peine le coup de poing d'une Saya furibonde, qui lui heurta le dos. Ce fut le cri de douleur qu'elle lâcha après l'impact qui le fit revenir dans le monde réel :

« Mh ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Et en plus t'es aussi dur que du béton, je me suis fait hyper mal ! Répliqua-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas et la laissa s'éloigner, principalement parce que Rei l'avait appelée. Drakov nota aussi le regard suspicieux que lui lançaient les autres membres de ce petit groupe. Se faire accepter ne serait pas facile, c'était un fait, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'un groupe hétérogène comme celui-là. Pourtant il aurait très probablement besoin de leur soutien pour plus tard, ça aussi c'était un fait.

Il décida d'attaquer un repas, au pire si c'était du poison il serait vite fixé. Il prit la première chose qui lui vint en main, une viennoiserie, et la dévora rapidement, se rendant ainsi compte qu'il avait faim. Il attendit quelques minutes, ne sentant rien de bien différent en lui, il déclara :

« C'est bon, pas de poison sur la bouffe. »

Takashi et Kohta le rejoignirent. Le premier parla :

« Eccnelias-san, tu semblais chercher quelqu'un quand on s'est croisés la première fois, qui s'était ?

-Erh... Commença Drakov. Fais moi confiance, si tu avais vu une personne comme celle que je recherche, tu t'en souviendrais. »

Ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il faisait référence, le jeune brun préféra l'ignorer. Lui et Kohta prirent de quoi calmer leur faim grandissante tout en parlant, s'assurant d'être assez loin de lui pour ne pas qu'il entende :

« Alors, verdict ?

-Il n'a pas l'air de savoir où l'on est non plus... Commença Kohta. Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait été enlevé avec nous, je veux dire, qui sait où il était quand nous avons tous été enlevés, pourquoi le kidnappeur l'aurait pris à lui aussi ?

-Il aurait été un témoin ? Demanda Takashi.

-Probable... Mais en attendant, autant le garder à l'œil, j'aime moyennement le fait qu'il soit aussi franc avec tout le monde mais qu'il refuse de communiquer la moindre info sur lui. Répondit calmement Kohta. Au pire des cas, il nous suffira de l'éliminer. »

Takashi opina. La situation était déjà mauvaise avec les morts qui se relevaient mais la situation actuelle était presque pire, d'autant que personne ne savait où ils étaient.

Les rideaux des cabines s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les jeunes femmes du groupe, portant déjà un peu plus de vêtements. Rei et Saeko avaient chacune l'uniforme du lycée Fujimi, renforcée avec des genouillères et des protections pour coudes pour la première et avec des collants noirs renforcés pour la seconde. Saya portait, comme Marikawa, une jupe courte s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et avais mis une veste en jean par-dessus son débardeur. L'adulte du groupe avait, elle, revêtu un chemisier bleu pâle.

Takashi et Kohta parurent surpris en les voyant, Drakov était encore perdu dans ses pensées et n'y avait pas prêté attention. Saya lança, avec un sourire carnassier :

« Bien ! Maintenant, on peut bouger.

-Mange d'abord. Ordonna presque inconsciemment Drakov. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers lui, pas avec les meilleures intentions. Il se justifia :

« C'est peut être le dernier repas qu'on nous offre et vous avez tous la dalle, ne pas en profiter serait stupide, d'autant qu'on va marcher un moment, j'arrive pas à distinguer l'autre bout de ce couloir. »

Le petit groupe se concerta, laissant le jeune homme blond à l'écart. Saya lança, en première :

« Il m'insupporte, ordonner comme ça, on est qui pour lui au juste ?!

-Ce type est étrange depuis le départ. Ajouta Rei. Je suis prête à parier qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer.

-Hum... Commença Marikawa. Si je puis me permettre, il a raison sur un point, on a tous très faim et on ne sait pas quand le prochain repas nous sera offert.

-S'il nous est offert. Compléta Kohta. Komuro et moi avons mangé un peu de nourriture et lui aussi plusieurs minutes avant, il ne semble pas y avoir de danger vis-à-vis de poison. »

Ce danger pouvant être écarté, cela les rassura tous, toutefois, Saeko lui lança toujours un regard empli de suspicion. Elle déclara :

« Personnellement, je m'en méfie, mais je me rangerais à ta décision Takashi.

-Moi de même. Ajouta Rei, avec un regard noir envers leur senpai.

-Je pense que c'est le plus censé à faire. Approuva Saya. Tu es celui qui est le plus qualifié pour nous guider après tout. »

Il les regarda tous et poussa un long soupir. Il déclara :

« Allez manger, je vais m'entretenir avec lui. »

Ils opinèrent tous et s'exécutèrent. Pendant que le reste du groupe était parti manger, Takashi fit comme il avait dit et s'approcha du blond, qui fixait le couloir, bras croisés. Il déclara :

« Excuse-nous, mais je suppose que tu comprenne qu'il nous est difficile de faire confiance à des inconnus.

-Je sais bien. Avoua Drakov. C'est même plus que normal vu ce que vous avez traversé, à fortiori quand l'inconnu en question a rôdé près de votre lycée pendant un moment.

-Heureux que tu puisses le comprendre. Opina le jeune brun. »

Le reste du groupe revint rapidement, notamment car la table était désormais vide de toute nourriture. Saya soupira :

« Avancer est donc notre seule option, hein ?

-Yep. Opina Drakov. Et j'aime vraiment moyennement ça. »

Il laissa les membres de l'autre groupe partir en premiers et suivit, en marchant au même niveau qu'eux. Leur marche dura un petit moment dans le silence, silence que Saeko rompit :

« Eccnelias-san, j'aurais voulu savoir, tu pratiques un sport de combat, non ?

-Quelque chose dans ce genre là. Avoua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Simple curiosité. Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire enjoué. »

Drakov comprit qu'elle était aussi quelqu'un qui pratiquait un sport de combat. Cette question ne venait pas de nulle part, elle avait dû noter qu'il était prêt à combattre. Le jeune blond était en effet tendu au possible, pour quelqu'un comme lui, être transporté dans un monde différent de celui dans lequel il était contre sa volonté et sans qu'il puisse avoir le moindre temps de réaction était quelque chose d'impensable. Pourtant, il se souvint de paroles qu'il avait entendu il y a des années, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et se prit à sourire légèrement. Il suivit toujours le mouvement jusqu'à ce que les autres s'immobilisent brusquement.

Rei fut la première à ouvrir sa bouche :

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

Face à eux se tenaient trois personnes, facilement reconnaissable car il s'agissait de Takashi, Rei et Saeko, du moins des répliques, puisque les originaux se trouvaient aux côtés du groupe. Ces répliques portaient exactement les mêmes vêtements, mais elles portaient également des armes : Un fusil d'assaut avec une baïonnette pour Rei, un fusil à pompe pour Takashi et un bôken pour Saeko.

Saya bégaya, étant visiblementla première à sortir du choc de cette vision :

« K-K-Komuro ? Busujima-senpai ? Miyamoto-san ? Comment ? »

Les trois face à eux avaient des yeux bleus vides, comme s'ils avaient subi un bon lavage de cerveau, qui plus est, leur peau avait, par endroits, une teinte un peu plus bleutée, leur donnant un aspect encore plus étrange. La Saeko équipée d'un bôken s'élança droit vers Saya, assez vite pour la prendre de court, mais on pouvait aisément mettre ça sur le compte du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir et de la confusion.

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup qui descendait droit vers sa tête. Kohta et Takashi se remirent aussi rapidement du choc :

« Takagi ! »

Ils s'étaient exclamés en chœur, Rei ferma les yeux et détourna le visage, Marikawa fit de même en masquant les yeux d'Alice de sa main, Saeko, elle, écarquilla les siens : Le jeune blond qui les accompagnait avait bougé, à une vitesse vraiment surprenante compte tenu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait intercepté le bôken et attrapant le poignet de sa manieuse, stoppant l'arme de bois à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il lança, sans que ses yeux ne quittent la manieuse du sabre de bois :

« Je suppose que je vais devoir me charger d'eux ?

-Tu penses en être capable ? Demanda Takashi, toujours sous le choc.

-Sans souci. Répondit Drakov. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, un sourire que Saeko identifia sans aucun souci, parce qu'elle avait par le passé déjà arboré le même. Le coup de pied partit rapidement, Drakov repoussa le clone de Saeko en lui collant son pied dans le ventre, ce qui la repoussa de plusieurs mètres. Elle glissa au sol et, y prenant appui, elle relança l'assaut, suivie cette fois du clone de Rei. Drakov s'élança à son tour, moins vite qu'elles toutefois. Il dévia le coup de baïonnette en frappant dans ladite arme et dégagea la fausse Saeko, qui tentait un coup ascendant de son bôken, d'un coup de pied dans les molaires qui la fit vriller en l'air avant de s'écraser au sol.

Le clone de Takashi prit son départ à ce moment là. Il pompa une fois sur son fusil et courut droit vers le blond, qui était toujours en position pour son coup de pied. Le fusil fut rapidement braqué vers la face du jeune homme, qui utilisa l'élan de son mouvement pour placer une balayette qui fit chuter son opposant et partir le coup vers le plafond. La clone de Saeko se redressa d'un bond et s'élança doit vers lui, son bôken mis en position pour une feinte. Le capitaine du club de kendo reconnaissant là un coup qu'elle portait souvent tenta de prévenir le blond à la veste noir :

« Eccnelias-san ! C'est une feinte !

-J'ai vu. Répondit-il simplement, la coupant presque. »

Le coup était effectivement une feinte : En feignant un coup ascendant, elle pivotait sur elle-même et portait un coup de taille dont la force était accentuée par la rotation du manieur. Un coup formidable en somme et très peu prévisible, donc difficile à parer... Et pourtant il avait vu au travers ? Comme ça ?! La jeune femme s'en mordait la lèvre, finalement, elle avait raison, ce type était dangereux, vraiment très dangereux...

Le coup vint, exactement comme prévu. La feinte ne prit pas et Drakov esquiva le coup de taille d'un bond en arrière qu'il enchaîna d'un salto. Il se mit ainsi hors de portée des trois clones et sourit. Visiblement, il appréciait l'affrontement auquel il prenait part.

Le clone de Rei partit en première, elle tenta trois coups d'estoc rapides, dirigés vers la face, il les esquiva en bougeant seulement le haut de son corps pour se faire. Il contre-attaqua ensuite en frappant le clone de la jeune femme avec son tibia, le fracassant dans son flanc droit après avoir tourné sur lui-même. L'impact violent fit rouler le clone au sol sur un bon mètre. Il allait poursuivre l'assaut, mais le clone de Saeko s'interposa, tentant un coup de taille vers sa face, qui le manqua de très peu, parce qu'il bondit en arrière par pur réflexe au dernier moment.

Ce premier coup fut enchaîné rapidement par un second, qui descendait, visant à lui fracasser le crâne. Drakov stoppa l'attaque en attrapant simplement l'arme entre ses deux mains, la bloquant dans son arc meurtrier. Il râla :

« Tu commences à doucement me les briser toi. »

Il lui fracassa son pied en un coup marteau dans l'estomac, l'envoyant cogner dans la copie de Rei, qui se redressait à peine. Le clone de Takashi s'interposa, lui braquant son fusil à pompe vers le visage. Drakov fit un moulinet avec le bôken et, l'empoignant à deux mains, il prit une garde offensive, garde qui fit une nouvelle fois se dire à Saeko que ce type était réellement dangereux. Le clone de Takashi n'attendit pas plus et tira, trop tard, les balles ne perforèrent que de l'air. Le jeune homme blond glissa au sol et, prenant un appui au sol, il porta une attaque en vrille ascendante dans les bras du clone du leader du groupe, le forçant à lâcher directement son fusil. L'arme à feu vrilla, le jeune blond la rattrapa au vol en lâchant une main de la garde du bôken et, tapant du pied au sol pour se stabiliser, il braqua l'arme vers la face du clone, après avoir pompé en rattrapant l'arme. Le coup partit, emportant la face du clone qui, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendaient les jeunes gens, éclata comme une sculpture de glace, répandant certes un peu de sang bleu, mais guère autant que ne l'aurait fait un crâne humain.

Drakov dut rapidement se remettre de sa surprise car le clone de Saeko chargeait déjà, suivi par celui de Rei. La première tenta une rapide attaque à mains nues. Il la laissa frapper, contractant les muscles de son corps dans la jambe qu'elle visait de son tibia. Le bruit de verre brisé à l'impact indiqua que sa stratégie avait payée, la jambe qui avait frappée était fissurée, comme, encore une fois, une sculpture de glace brisée. Drakov pompa rapidement et fit partir le coup de feu rapidement, sans réellement épauler, comme pour le précédent tir, vers le clone de Rei, la touchant en plein ventre et l'envoyant s'écraser au sol, le ventre brisé comme du verre.

Kohta aussi nota l'étrangeté de la chose. Alors que son bras aurais du subir le recul des tirs d'un tel fusil, il n'en était rien, c'est à peine si le jeune homme qu'il regardait se battre subissait de recul.

Se tournant vers la fausse Saeko, Drakov lui fracassa le bôken sur la tête, une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième, qui immobilisa finalement le clone, à la face fissurée, au sol.

Drakov poussa un profond soupir et, s'approchant du groupe, il déposa le bôken et le fusil à pompe au sol. Il prit ensuite le fusil d'assaut sur le corps de la clone de Rei et le déposa avec. Il proposa :

« Je pense que les utiliser serait une bonne idée. Vous avez encore des munitions pour le fusil ?

-J'en ai. Confirma Takashi. Mais... Ces choses... Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Des clones de vous, en une sorte de cristal bizarre. Exposa Drakov. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais c'est pas top. »

Ils opinèrent tous à cette mention. Saeko profita de l'instant pour enfin poser la question qui la taraudait :

« Puisque nous en sommes au domaine des trucs étranges, si tu nous disais qui tu es vraiment ?

-Mh ? Demanda le blond, penchant sa tête de côté. »

Tous regardèrent la capitaine du club de kendo de leur lycée, qui portait désormais le bôken dans sa main. Devant l'incompréhension notablement feinte de Drakov, elle expliqua :

« Entre le fait que ta garde naturelle ne présente aucune ouverture, que tu fasses des mouvements d'une rapidité et une précision stupéfiante, que tu ai su percer une des bottes que j'utilise alors que j'ai un bon classement parmi les manieurs de sabres du Japon ou que tu ne subisses aucun recul en tirant avec un fusil à pompe sans épauler, je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer. »

A ses côtés, Kohta hochait la tête, nerveusement. Takashi raffermit sa prise sur la crosse du fusil à pompe, tout comme Rei. Drakov soupira et expliqua :

« Pour faire simple, je suis un genre de tueur professionnel. Mon corps est bien plus solide et réactif que le votre, c'est tout. »

Ils se tendirent encore plus à la mention de tueur professionnel, mais c'était toujours une version soft de la vérité, ce qui poussa Drakov à soupirer. Saya demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un assassin surentraîné ferait dans notre ville ?

-Mon job, je devais trouver quelqu'un. Répondit-il, du tac au tac. »

Notant que la tension n'était toujours pas retombée, il ajouta :

« Vous savez, si j'en avais voulu à la vie de l'un d'entre vous, je l'aurais déjà éliminé depuis un moment. »

Ils ne semblèrent pas se détendre pour autant, Saeko raffermit sa prise sur son bôken fraîchement récupéré. Drakov menaça, bien plus sérieusement cette fois :

« Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin.

-Tu nous dévoile tes vraies couleurs ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Non pas que j'en ai vraiment envie, mais si vous lancez l'offensive, je ne vais pas me laisser faire gentiment. Répliqua-t-il. Comme toute personne normale. »

Elle soupira et se détendit, ce qu'il espérait voir aussi chez les autres jeunes gens du groupe. C'est à ce moment que Marikawa paniqua un peu :

« T-T-Tout le monde ! Là-bas ! Regardez ! »

Elle avait tendu son doigt, celui qui n'appartenait pas au bras qui protégeait les yeux d'Alice, face à eux.

C'est là qu'ils les virent, trois autres clones, celui d'un jeune homme de forte carrure et aux cheveux assez longs pour tomber sur ses épaules, il portait un fusil d'assaut noir, visiblement chargé, venait ensuite celui d'un jeune homme portant l'uniforme du lycée Fujimi, avec des cheveux courts et aucune arme apparente. Finalement, venait un clone avec deux couettes et de longs cheveux roses, ainsi qu'un revolver dans chaque main.

Rei masqua sa bouche avec ses deux mains et lâcha un :

« Hisashi ! »

Qui reflétait la peine que lui évoquait ce nom. Takashi se crispa immédiatement, tout comme Saeko et Kohta, désormais armés.

Drakov déclara :

« Bon, je pense que vous laisser faire serait une bonne idée.

-Nous laisser faire ?! S'étonna Saya. T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Pas vraiment. Répondit Drakov. Ils sont plus faible que vous.

-Quoi ? Demanda soudainement Saeko.

-Ils sont plus faibles que vous. Répéta le blond. Certes, ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais leurs corps sont bien moins solides et leurs réflexes bien moins aiguisés que les originaux sur lesquels ils sont basés.

-Comment ? Commença la capitaine du club de kendo, incrédule.

-Fais-moi confiance, pour avoir affronté ton clone et avoir à peu près vu comme tu comptais m'attaquer, c'est évident. Explique-t-il. »

Elle décida de faire confiance à celui qui disait être un tueur professionnel et se mit en garde, prête à bondir. Takashi chargea son fusil et Rei trembla, de tout son corps. Takashi lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Drakov fit craquer sa nuque et corrigea :

« Ok, je vais prendre vos places, je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi. Busujima-san, choisis ta cible, je vais m'occuper des autres.

-Dans ce cas... Commença-t-elle. »

Elle s'élança droit vers le clone d'Hisashi. Drakov partit donc directement vers le clone de Kohta, dont le fusil d'assaut lui paraissait nettement plus dangereux que les revolvers du clone de Saya.

Il suivit Saeko, qui couvrit la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait des clones de cristal de leurs camarades ou anciens amis. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets abattit le bôken dans les côtes du clone d'Hisashi, le prenant de vitesse. Le clone tomba un genou au sol, blessé par le puissant impact, Saeko tenta ensuite d'enchaîner son coup par une coup en vrille, porté dans l'autre sens. Le coup partit rapidement, mais fut dévié d'un coup de paume du clone dans le bôken, ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme de deux bons pas, déstabilisée. Le faux Hisashi se redressa rapidement et tenta de frapper Saeko, d'un bon coup de pied rotatif visant sa tête. La présidente du club de kendo se baissa vivement et, d'un tour sur elle-même, elle frappa de nouveau de son bôken, dans le rein de son adversaire, qui décolla du sol et, vrillant en l'air, y retomba lourdement. Saeko se prit à sourire et porta son attention sur Drakov, pour voir qu'il était déjà en train de fuser vers le clone de Saya, le fusil d'assaut qui appartenait au clone de Kohta dans les mains.

Elle lui braqua ses deux revolvers dessus, ce à quoi il répondit en braquant le fusil d'assaut vers elle toujours en courant et en laissant partir une rafale de balles, qui perforèrent le crâne du clone, émettant un bruit de verre brisé ce faisant. Il se tourna alors subitement vers Saeko et lui cria :

« Atten.. ! »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, cette dernière fut coupée par une détonation. Saeko écarquilla les yeux en sentant la balle siffler près de son visage et en entendant le bruit de verre brisé proche d'elle, bien trop proche. Elle tourna lentement la tête, pour voir s'effondrer le corps du clone d'Hisashi, le crâne perforé par une balle de fusil d'assaut. Visiblement, cette balle venait de lui épargner de se prendre un coup de paume dans le ventre, un coup qui aurait pu être rapidement enchaîné et, venant d'un adversaire comme le sien, doué au combat à mains nues, une blessure grave.

En terminant son tour sur elle-même, elle put voir une Rei tremblante, épaulant son fusil d'assaut et soutenue par Takashi. Il lui murmura, tentant de rassurer la jeune femme, qui tremblait encore de tout son corps :

« Tout ira bien Rei, c'est terminé... »

Il leva son pouce à Saeko, qui lui sourit et lui offrit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

Drakov lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, soupirant :

« J'ai dit plus faibles, pas inoffensifs, s'ils peuvent te tuer, ils le feront, garde ça en tête. »

Elle opina, se sentant coupable envers elle-même de s'être déconcentrée aussi facilement. Mais elle parvint toutefois à masquer ça derrière un sourire, contrairement à son envie de trucider le blond, qu'elle ne masque clairement pas.

Elle rejoignit le reste de la troupe, qui attendait que Rei finisse de se calmer, la jeune femme tremblant encore comme une feuille. Drakov donna les deux revolvers à Saya et le fusil d'assaut à Kohta, qui sembla gagner en couleurs au contact de l'acier froid et noire de l'arme.

Le jeune blond attendit un moment lui aussi, une fois calmée, Rei s'excusa :

« Je... Désolé... »

Il lui sourirent tous, comprenant que tous avaient leur faiblesses. L'autoproclamé tueur fixait le couloir, ses deux yeux métalliques perdus dans le vide. Saya lui demanda :

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre, elle lui colla un coup de poing dans l'épaule, qui le fit bouger à peine et qui lui fit mal à elle. Il déclara, ses yeux désormais concentrés sur son interlocutrice :

« J'avais entendu, ne t'en fais pas... »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il n'en tint pas compte et ajouta :

« Avançons.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre en chemin ? Demanda Saya, un peu inquiète à propos de ces étrangetés auxquelles ils avaient fait face.

-Il y en aura, mais qu'on bouge ou pas, ils viendront, les trois derniers en étaient la preuve, nous n'avions pas bougés d'un millimètre mais pourtant ils sont venus une fois que les trois premiers ont été vaincus. Exposa le blond. »

Ils semblèrent rester pensifs, Takashi déclara :

« Alors avançons, quoi que soient ces choses tu as bien dis qu'on pouvait les avoir sans souci, non ? »

Il opina en guise de réponse, le jeune brun continua :

« Donc je ne vois aucun souci au fait qu'on avance, peut être même qu'on trouvera une sortie. »

Tous eurent le visage illuminé par cette idée, sortir de ce calvaire, quoi qu'il ait été, leur serait réellement bénéfique, oui.

Ils reprirent leur marche, guidés par leur leader désigné et suivis par l'autoproclamé assassin. Saeko semblait troublée, du moins c'est ce qu'il parut aux yeux de Drakov, mais le blond avait sa manière de voir les choses, il pouvait tout aussi bien n'en être rien. Il décida de laisser les choses suivre leur rythme. Le couloir était long, bien trop long pour que quelqu'un de censé ait réellement voulu bâtir ça. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures, et les sujets de conversation venaient à manquer cruellement. Drakov déclara soudain :

« Il me semble voir une sortie. »

Même en plissant les yeux, ils ne parvenaient au mieux qu'à percevoir légèrement quelque chose au bout du couloir baigné de lumière turquoise. Saya lui demanda :

« Encore un truc du tueur je suppose ?

-Erh... Grimaça-t-il, comprenant qu'il avait parlé trop tôt. Ouais. »

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux, comme celui des autres membres du groupe, Marikawa exceptée, car elle semblait totalement perdue. En avançant, ils arrivèrent effectivement en vue d'une sortie, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait réellement à voir ce qu'il verraient là-bas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune femme eut l'impression de flotter un long moment, puis elle sentit un contact froid, glacial même, contre ses joues. En grimaçant, elle entrouvrit les yeux et la lumière des lieux l'aveugla totalement. Elle entendait quelques voix autour d'elle, mais rien de bien précis, comme si elle ne discernait que les mots mais n'en comprenait pas le sens.

Elle sentait une affreuse douleur qui parcourait tout son corps et spécialement sa tête, ce qui lui rappela que oui, elle était bel et bien vivante. Progressivement, elle se redressa, se mettant tout d'abord assise, regardant autour d'elle les yeux plissés, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à là lumière aveuglante des lieux.

La voix à ses côtés se fit bien plus précise :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Une voix douce, presque enfantine. Elle tourna lentement sa tête, qui lui faisait un mal de chien, contenant tant bien que mal son envie d'envoyer paître la personne qui lui parlait. Elle vit alors une jeune femme, blonde, avec de longs cheveux qui tombaient dans le dos de son habit de nonne, ses deux yeux verts pomme. La jeune femme en question était accroupie à ses côtés et la regardait avec un air inquiet. En se passant la main droite à l'arrière du crâne, dans les pointes formant une couronne de ses cheveux, elle déclara :

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs... »

En regardant autour d'elle elle nota qu'elle n'était très probablement plus dans le monde duquel elle venait. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne voyait pas sa moto, dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, et ensuite parce qu'elle doutait que quelqu'un ayant un tant soit peu de bon sens bâtisse un couloir assez large pour contenir trois dragons adultes et assez long pour qu'on n'en voie pas le bout. En se frottant encore son crâne nerveusement, déclenchant une nouveau relan de douleur, elle demanda :

« Erh.. On est où là ? »

L'éclairage bleu clair, presque turquoise, des lieux lui donnait une impression d'irréalité. La jeune blodne répondit :

« Je ne sais pas... Tout le monde est encore KO, Issei-san nous surveille tous depuis qu'il s'est réveillé... Et comme je le suis aussi, je lui donne un coup de main... »

Elle opina, coupant les explications en répondant :

« Ouais, je vois, on est paumés en gros... »

Elle se releva, difficilement, tenant assez mal sur ses jambes. Après que la petite blonde ait proposé de l'aider et qu'elle ait refusé poliment, la jeune femme déclara :

« Avant tout, où il est ton Issei-san ? »

Elle lui indiqua le jeune brun, assis aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres qui semblait dormir paisiblement, aux côtés d'au moins sept autres jeune femmes et d'un jeune homme.

Le brun se leva quand il vit que la blonde s'était réveillée, il lui demanda :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Je pense que j'irais mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Répondit-elle, grimaçant un peu ce faisant. »

Elle le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le jeune démon qui était cerné d'autres démones qu'elle avait repéré devant le lycée Kuoh, pas forcément quelqu'un avec qui elle avait envie de traîner à vrai dire.

Il se présenta ensuite :

« Hyoudo Issei.

-Hémilda Eccnelias. Répondit-elle, par pur réflexe.

-Il me semble que c'était toi qui traînait devant notre lycée ces derniers jours, non ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement tendu.

-Yep. Confirma-t-elle. Et comme je l'ai dit à ton amie aux cheveux argentés qui dort là-bas, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'y cherchais donc j'allais partir... Avant de me réveiller ici alors que j'étais en pleine route, sur ma moto... »

Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver, elle se souvenait effectivement d'être partie rouler un peu, de nuit, mais plus rien après ça. C'était quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, elle savait se battre et bien, le fait que quelqu'un ait pu la prendre par surprise de cette façon l'inquiétait relativement. Avec un soupir, elle se prit à se dire qu'au moins, son bien-aimé aurait une bonne raison de râler à propos du fait qu'elle ne soit pas assez attentive cette fois.

Issei lança ensuite :

« Donc tu es aussi perdue que nous... Je vois... »

Un mouvement interrompit ses pensées, c'était celle aux cheveux pourpres qui semblait émerger à son tour. Il se précipita presque à son chevet en s'exclamant au passage :

« Rias ! »

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'asseoir, pour finalement, quand elle vit qui lui soutenait le dos, enserrer sa tête dans ses bras et déclarer avec un sourire joyeux :

« Issei ! »

Hémilda soupira : Un couple, génial, pile poil ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Ce qui accentua encore plus son humeur maussade et son envie de tabasser quelque chose. Elle se secoua vivement, pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, et regarda un peu plus attentivement les alentours : Deux tables couvertes de nourriture avaient été mises à leur disposition, ces dernières étaient situées contre le mur qui cloisonnait l'un des côtés du couloir, ne leur offrant qu'un seul chemin possible s'ils voulaient continuer.

Hémilda s'approcha de la nourriture et demanda :

« Vous avez testé si elle était empoisonnée avant de bouffer ? »

En effet, elle avait noté la viennoiserie à moitié mangée qui traînait sur un des coins de la table. Issei et Asia portèrent des regards curieux vers la jeune femme, puis, comptant visiblement les gens qui étaient allongés, Issei demanda :

« Gasper ?

-Issei-senpai ? Répondit une voix provenant de sous la table. »

Avec un bond en arrière, Hémilda se prépara à coller un bon coup dans la face de quiconque sortirait de sous la table. Puis elle le vit... Ou la vit, elle n'était pas réellement sûre en cet instant : Ses traits étaient indéniablement féminins, qui plus est, lui, ou elle, elle ne le savait pas encore, portait un uniforme pour fille du lycée dont ils venaient tous.

En soupirant, Hémilda demanda, brièvement :

« Garçon ou fille ?

-Garçon. Confirma Issei dans un soupir. »

Hémilda leva un sourcil, presque troublée par la réponse : Certes, des choses bizarres elle en avait vu, mais là c'était presque trop pour elle...

La jeune blonde nota aussi un autre détail, préférant porter son attention autre part que sur ce transformiste qui se cachait sous les tables, elle portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que lors de sa sortie en moto, à savoir sa veste en cuir noire par dessus son tee-shirt blanc, arborant le dessin en noir d'une épée cernée de deux têtes de loups, et son jean noir lui aussi.

La blonde aux yeux métalliques poussa un léger soupir de décontraction : ça lui ferait ça en moins à s'inquiéter.

Le jeune transformiste repartit se terrer sous la table quand elle entra dans son champ de vision. Elle demanda :

« Et c'est normal ça ?

-Oui. Exposa Issei, toujours en train de s'occuper de Rias. Gasper est très peureux.

-D'autant que la situation actuelle doit l'avoir apeuré encore plus. Compléta Rias, qui parvint fébrilement à se mettre sur ses jambes.

-Je vois. Soupira Hémilda. »

Revenant sur sa préoccupation principale, elle prit à son tour quelque chose à manger, ce fut un fruit pour elle, pas de quoi se remplir la panse, mais juste de quoi calmer la faim qui la tiraillait.

Elle partit ensuite s'asseoir un peu plus loin, ressassant les événement qui lui servaient de dernier souvenirs pour voir si elle n'avait pas commis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une faute grave.

Les membres encore endormis du Club d'Occultisme du lycée Kuoh s'éveillèrent petit à petit, une fois tous revenus à eux, Rossweisse en dernière, Rias s'approcha d'Hémilda :

« J'aimerais mettre les choses au point.

-Non, je ne suis pas venue vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait tu t'en doutes, et non, je ne sais pas où on est et n'y suis pour rien. La coupa-t-elle, prenant de cours ses interrogations. Autre chose ?

-Tu as réussi à percer Rossweisse à jour l'autre matin, comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Rias.

-Oh ça ! S'exclama Hémilda, souriante. J'ai grandi au milieu des démons, je sais parfaitement quand je parle à l'un d'eux ou non... D'ailleurs, je soupçonne celle avec des couettes châtain clair là-bas d'être une ange... J'ai bon ? »

Rias ne répondit pas, effectivement, Irina était une ange, mais le fait que cette jeune femme ait grandi au milieu des démons n'expliquait rien du tout. La démone aux cheveux pourpres demanda :

« Tu es la servante d'un autre démon ? Quel est son nom ?

-Non, je ne suis pas la servante d'un démon. Expliqua-t-elle. Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai grandi au milieu des démons, je sais quand je suis en présence de l'un d'eux où non.

-C'est contre nature... Si tu as été élevée par un démon, c'est que tu étais sa fille ou une future servante, ce serait impossible autrement ! S'exclama Rias, qui perdait patience.

-Et bien je vais te laisser deviner alors, ce sera plus amusant comme ça. Ricana Hémilda d'un clin d'œil enjoué. »

Un cercle magique rouge s'ouvrit dans la main de Rias et des éclairs noirs crépitèrent autour d'elle, elle déclara, bien plus sérieuse d'un coup :

« Je ne plaisante pas, qui est-tu ? »

Le mouvement vint, bien trop vif pour qu'elle s'en rendre compte. En l'espace d'un instant, Hémilda lui attrapa le bras qui tenait le cercle magique ouvert et, d'une clé, le lui plaqua contre le dos. Elle lança ensuite, murmurant dans l'oreille de son interlocutrice avec un ton assez froid pour en faire frissonner Rias jusqu'aux os :

« Je ne plaisante pas non plus, je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer, attaque-moi en revanche et je pourrais revenir sur cette décision. »

Elle la lâcha ensuite et déclara :

« Mettons ça sur le coup d'un accès de sang, d'accord ? »

Rias opina, mécontente de la façon dont la blonde s'était jouée d'elle.

Elle et sa troupe de servants, du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisit Hémilda, s'attarda autour de la table, pour se restaurer, mais surtout discuter des tenants et aboutissants vis-à-vis de la blonde qui était avec eux.

Rias soupira :

« Elle est forte, extrêmement forte.

-J'ai vu ça. Opina Kiba. Même pour moi c'était presque trop rapide.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle ? Elle ne semble pas hostile. Appuya Issei. »

La vague de regards noirs qu'il se reçut en pleine face lui fit comprendre que son avis n'était pas requis dans la discussion actuelle. Ravel releva soudain :

« Au pire des cas, je pourrais l'occuper le temps que vous lui portiez un coup, je suis immortelle, non ?

-En effet, mais si elle sait reconnaître anges et démons, rien ne dit qu'elle ne connaît pas nos points faibles. Exposa Akeno. »

Ils restèrent tous pensif un instant, puis Koneko prit la parole, avec une voix distante encore une fois :

« Je ne la laisserai toucher personne, d'autant qu'elle ne semble pas être une mauvaise personne, elle est juste aussi perdue que nous par la situation. »

Le jugement étonnamment mature de la situation les firent tous regarder la cadette du groupe. Rias concéda :

« Soit... Faisons-lui confiance pour le moment donc. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, Rias avança donc, représentante de son groupe, suivie par Akeno. Elle déclara :

« Pour commencer, désolé de ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

-C'est oublié. Répondit calmement Hémilda, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Ensuite, je voulais te demander si tu désirais nous accompagner, nous allons aller dans ce couloir, rechercher une sortie.

-J'ai pas réellement d'autre options. Avoua la blonde avec un sourire joueur.

-Bien. Opina Rias, rassurée qu'elle ait décidé de se ranger de leur côté. Laisse-moi donc nous présenter, je m'appelle Rias Gremory, héritière de la lignée des Gremory, voici mes servants : Himejima Akeno, ma reine, Yuuto Kiba et Xenovia, mes cavaliers, Asia Argento et Gasper Vladi, mes fous, Koneko Toujou et Rossweisse, mes tours et Hyodo Issei, mon pion. Les deux autres sont Shidou Irina , une ange et Ravel Phenex, manager d'Issei. »

Hémilda opina en voyant la présentation qui était faite. Elle se présenta en bonne et due forme à son tour :

« Hémilda Eccnelias, enchantée. »

Ils lui répondirent tous. Elle souleva ensuite la question qui la taraudait :

« J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu te réfère à tes servants comme à des pièces d'échec ?

-Erh... Répondit Rias, prise de court. Le jeu des Pièces Démoniaques, ça te parle ? »

Devant l'incompréhension de son interlocutrice, elle expliqua rapidement :

« Tout démon de haute classe se voit offrir un jeu de pièces d'échec, avec lequel il peut recruter ses servants, c'est principalement dû au fait que de nombreuses familles importantes s'éteignirent lors de la grande guerre qui opposa anges, démons et anges déchus. Tu es sûre que tu vivais avec un démon ? C'est une base quand même.

-Il était du genre tête en l'air, il a dû oublier de m'expliquer ça. Répondit-elle, en rougissant légèrement, gênée. »

Ces entrefaits terminés, elle proposa :

« Et si nous avancions ?

-Oui. Opina Rias. Au passage, j'aurais aimé savoir, tu sais quelque chose sur cet endroit ?

-Si je savais quelque chose, fais-moi confiance, je serai pas ici. Avoua Hémilda. »

Le groupe commença à avancer ainsi, après qu'il ait été nécessaire de motiver Gasper à sortir de sous la table et le convaincre que non, Hémilda ne lui ferait aucun mal.

La marche se passa dans une humeur général assez bonne, à laquelle Hémilda en participa pas. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur son environnement, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas commettre de nouvelle faute.

Soudain, le groupe entier se stoppa, ce qui tira Hémilda de ses pensée. Face à eux cinq personnes : Un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleu ciel vides de toute vie, il portait un gantelet rouge sang à son poing. A ses côtés, on trouvait une femme aux cheveux pourpres très longs, formant des épis ça et là, elle aussi avait des yeux bleu ciel vides de vie. Ses bras étaient couverts d'éclairs noirs crépitants et une sphère noire semblait se former au creux de sa main. Venait ensuite une jeune femme avec une longue queue de cheval d'un noir pur et des yeux, là aussi bleus et vides. Sa tenue était différente, ressemblant aux habits traditionnels d'une prêtresse japonaise, à savoir rouge et blancs. A côté de cette plantureuse brune, on trouvait un jeune blond portant une épée noire comme la nuit, qui semblait émettre un myste noir, a nouveau, ses yeux étaient bleu et vides. Finalement, on notait la présence aussi d'une fille plus petite, qui était certes à mains nues mais dégageait une impression de force écrasante, ses yeux bleus et vides ne laissant toutefois rien présager de bon ni d'agréable.

Tous y reconnurent rapidement de copies parfaites, si ce n'est à la couleur des yeux et au teint légèrement bleuté qu'ils avaient, d'Issei, Rias, Akeno, Kiba et Koneko.

Hémilda s'avança, faisant se braquer tous les regards vers elle. Elle déclara, en faisant également craquer ses poings :

« Je veux bien m'en occuper, mais un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

-Je... Je... Je serai incapable de frapper un de mes précieux servants ! S'exclama Rias, en guise de réponse pour le groupe. »

Hémilda opina, sur celle là elle serait seule, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas à sortir de grand jeu dès le départ. Elle se mit en garde et soupira :

« Ramenez-vous... »

Le clone de Kiba et celui de Koneko s'élancèrent de concert, frappant le sol avec leurs chaussures d'uniformes, parfaitement copiées elles aussi, qui émirent un bruit bien audible, témoignant de leur force.

Kiba étant le plus rapide, son clone arriva logiquement en premier face à Hémilda, qui l'accueillit comme il se devait, à savoir en lui collant un coup de poing en pleine face, le faisant perdre trois bons pas sous l'impact et lui faisant stopper son attaque ascendante qui visait à la trancher en deux. Le clone de Koneko lui sauta littéralement au-dessus pour frapper. Son petit poing s'abattit, avec un force ahurissante, sur le bras qu'Hémilda avait mis pour parer. La blonde perdit un bon mètre en glissant au sol, grimaçant de douleur : Elle n'avait pas prévu que celle-là tape aussi fort...

Le clone d'Akeno enchaîna rapidement, faisant s'abattre des éclairs lumineux sur sa cible, qui esquiva au possible lesdits éclairs. Ces derniers criblèrent le sol, mais pas la blonde, qui parvint tant bien que mal à esquiver cette attaque. L'enchaînement continua pourtant, quand une sphère d'énergie noire condensée fusa droit vers elle, qui terminait juste un pas en arrière et n'avait plus que très peu de temps pour esquiver.

A peine son pied toucha le sol qu'elle pivota et bondit de côté, laissant la sphère noire heurter le mur derrière elle, sans la blesser plus gravement que la brûler légèrement au niveau de l'épaule droite. Le clone d'Issei arriva à ce moment là, Koneko la prévint :

« Il dispose d'une technique pour détruire les vêtements de celles qu'il touche. »

Elle opina et, avec un dégoût bien plus prononcé, se jura de ne pas le laisser la toucher quoiqu'il advienne. Le clone portant le gantelet rouge tendit se dernier dans sa direction, elle glissa sous ledit gantelet et, se dressant d'un coup sec en utilisant ses bras pour le tenir, elle brisa net ledit bras, qui émit plus un bruit de verre cassé qu'un craquement net, typique des os.

Elle enchaîna avec un bon coup de paume dans le ventre, envoyant le clone d'Issei rouler douloureusement au sol, un bon mètre plus loin. Hémilda se redressa et, faisant craquer sa nuque, elle avança vers le clone de Koneko, calmement, son énergie hurlant comme un ouragan à l'intérieur de son corps. La blonde attendit l'attaque, qui vint de front, contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait. Le coup de poing fut vif et puissant, pourtant elle le stoppa net, en attrapant ledit poing dans sa main. Elle lança un regard prédateur à la réplique et, d'un mouvement rapide, lui faucha la tête d'un coup de pied rotatif. La réplique décolla du sol et partit s'écraser un peu plus loin. Elle tenta de se relever, tant bien que mal, et Hémilda ne comptait pas la laisser faire ainsi. Elle s'élança, prenant un bon appui au sol pour bouger aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Le clone de Kiba s'interposa, Hémilda n'en tint presque pas compte et, d'un mouvement rapide, elle lui fracassa sa paume dans le ventre, lui faisant lâcher l'épée qu'elle récupéra et le projetant vers le clone de Koneko. La blonde aux yeux bleus accéléra et, récupérant la lame au vol, elle bondit pour transpercer les deux clones avec. Le coup porta, merveilleusement bien, l'épée put pénétrer facilement dans la chair des clones, qui s'avéra être du cristal en réalité, en témoignèrent les éclats qui volèrent un peu partout quand la lame perfora les deux corps. Les deux s'immobilisèrent, la blonde l'eut pas le temps de retirer la lame qu'un éclair frappa, la forçant à esquiver d'un bond de côté. Une salve de deux sphères noires fusa rapidement vers elle à la suite, l'obligeant à esquiver la première d'un nouveau bond et la seconde d'un saut en hauteur, qui passa juste.

Elle retomba au sol, juste à temps pour se recevoir un coup de poing ganté dans l'épaule. Elle glissa un peu et jura :

« Merde ! »

Le clone d'Issei sembla sourire, presque autant que l'original. Il se mit en position, mais n'eut pas le temps de claquer des doigts, pour que son Dress Break puisse porter. Hémilda, d'un mouvement rapide, lui colla une droite, puis lui attrapa le bras ganté et, utilisant les énergies contraire, ainsi qu'un bon coup de pied dans la face, elle envoya roule le corps, gardant le bras ganté dans sa main, bras qu'elle jeta au sol et brisa d'un puissant coup de pied. Elle soupira de décontraction, un peu trop tôt car elle avait encore deux adversaires, qui s'enchaînèrent rapidement pour faire partir deux éclairs lumineux et une sphère noire de concert, ce qui donna une attaque combinée du plus bel effet, attaque qu'Hémilda peina à esquiver en faisant deux bonds de côté à la suite. Elle prit ensuite un bon appui et chargea droit vers les deux magiciennes, qui la harcelait depuis le début de ce combat. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac coupa net l'incantation d'éclair du clone d'Akeno, coup de poing que la blonde enchaîna d'un coup de pied sauté en pleine face, envoyant son adversaire rouler au sol, sa face cristalline fissurée de toutes part par l'impact. Hémilda se tourna vers le clone de Rias et, concentrant son énergie dans ses jambes, elle s'élança vite, assez pour que l'adversaire n'ait pas le temps de lancer la balle d'énergie noire qu'elle tenait dans sa main à cet instant. Le coup de ses pieds joints qu'elle lui porta en pleine face l'envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, sa face brisée comme pour le clone d'Akeno.

Hémilda poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

« Ils sont pas si terribles que ça finalement. »

Ils la fixèrent tous, semblant craindre une force en elle plus grande que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Elle expliqua :

« Vous savez, ils sont plus faibles que vous, hein.

-Plus faibles ?! S'étonne Rias.

-Yup. de ce que j'ai vu quand tu m'as menacée, tu es au moins deux fois plus forte que ce stupide clone en cristal. Expliqua la blonde aux yeux métalliques. En plus de ça, ils sont vraiment fragiles, j'ai à peine eu à forcer pour arracher le bras au clone de Hyodou-san. »

Ce dernier frissonna à cette pensée, puis il commenta :

« Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances ? Tu en as quand même vu pour les vaincre...

-Surnombre. Répondit simplement Hémilda. Et je ne connaissais aucune de vos capacités à la base. »

Ils opinèrent tous, quand soudain, la blonde se retourna, pour faire une nouvelle fois face au couloir :

« Encore d'autre qui viennent... »

Cette fois, ce furent des clones d'Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Asia, Rossweisse et Gasper qui se présentèrent face à eux, apparaissant comme si on leur retirait un camouflage optique.

En poussant un soupir, Hémilda se remit en garde, mais la main de Rias l'interrompit, en se posant sur son épaule :

« Eccnelias-san, nous allons nous en charger, tu veux bien ?

-Mh ? Répondit-elle, tirée de sa concentration. Pas de soucis. »

La démone ordonna rapidement :

« Kiba ! Occupe-toi du clone de Gasper, il faut l'éliminer rapidement, Akeno ! Avec Irina occupez-vous du clone de Ravel, le sacré étant une faiblesse des démons, vous aurez un avantage ! Xenovia ! Je te laisses te charger de ton clone de celui d'Asia avec Rossweisse, Issei et moi allons nous occuper de son clone ! »

Ils opinèrent tous, Ravel se mit aux côtés d'Asia et Gasper, les véritables, prête à les protéger avec Koneko si besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Hémilda resta en position, prête à bondir si jamais l'un des combats tournait au vinaigre. Les groupes nommés par Rias s'élancèrent, droit vers leurs cibles respectives. Akeno fit tomber deux éclairs lumineux droit sur le clone de Ravel, qui se tordit de douleur, Irina enchaîna rapidement, en lui collant deux coups de son épée à la lame noire aux bords dorés, une épée maudite et sacrée, une de celles produites en masse au Paradis. La lame dessina deux arcs meurtriers, qui firent voler des éclats de cristal partout quand le X sur le torse du clone s'ouvrit, la laissant tomber au sol, impuissante. Akeno mis alors en place un bombardement plus intensif, convoquant un éclair plus puissant pour balayer purement et simplement sa cible de la surface de ce monde, n'en laissant que quelques éclats de cristal, noircis par la brûlante lumière des éclairs.

Kiba, le plus rapide du groupe, avait d'ores et déjà envoyé rouler au sol la tête du clone de Gasper sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de bloquer le temps de quelque manière que ce soit. Il revint rapidement aux côtés de ceux restés à l'arrière, sa mission rondement menée. Akeno et Irina le rejoignirent rapidement, elles aussi ayant vaincu leur ennemi vitesse grand V.

Du côté de Xenovia et Rossweisse, c'était autre chose. Le clone de Xenovia, bien que moins puissant qu'elle comme l'avait effectivement dit Hémilda, n'en restait pas moins un formidable adversaire, qui balançait la lame de Durendal, son épée bénite, avec une efficacité déconcertante. Pour la vaincre rapidement, Xenovia avait tenté de la jouer tactique, comme on lui reprochait de ne pas en faire preuve trop souvent à son goût, elle avait décidé de changer les choses. Elle brandit la lame d'Ascalon, plus légère que Durendal, et frappa, à maintes reprises sur l'épée bénite, qui ne lui céda que peu de terrain, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Après un nouveau choc entre les lames qui la força, elle comme son clone, de faire un bond en arrière, elle entrevu ce qu'elle cherchait depuis un moment : une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire !

Elle prit un appui rapide au sol et, utilisant les capacités spéciales du cavalier, elle tenta un coup de taille, qui visait à couper en deux son adversaire rapidement. Le coup fut dévié in extremis par son adversaire, qui perdit toutefois plusieurs mètres en glissant sous la force de l'impact non prévu.

Xenovia voulut jurer, mais la voix de Rossweisse lui parvint en premier lieu :

« Xenovia-san ! On échange maintenant ! »

Elle réagit presque par pur instinct et s'élança en arrière, fusant droit vers le clone d'Asia, qui s'était réfugiée derrière une barrière magique érigée rapidement. La jeune femme accéléra et, brandissant sa lame acérée, la fracassa dans la barrière, qui vola en éclat, incapable de contenir autant de pouvoir. Elle enchaîna avec un coup d'estoc rapide, qui transperça aisément l'emplacement occupé par le cœur sur son adversaire, qui s'effondra au sol une fois la lame retirée, son corps parcouru de fissures comme une poupée de verre. L'ancienne Valkyrie, elle, passa directement aux hostilités envers le clone de Xenovia, qu'elle noya sous une déluge de sorts offensifs de diverses provenances, féeriques, nordiques, démoniaque, angélique, presque tous les éléments imaginables y étaient représentés. Le déluge passé, il ne resta rien de feu leur opposant.

De leur côté, Issei et Rias firent jouer la synergie de leur duo pour s'occuper rapidement de leur adversaire. Le jeune homme frappa, de son poing ganté, dans les boucliers érigés par la Valkyrie. Le coup fut stoppé, mais après en avoir brisé un bon nombre. Rias enchaîna, alors qu'Issei bougeait d'un bond de côté, elle déchaîna deux sphères d'énergie noire sur le clone de sa servante, lui faisant perdre ses derniers boucliers. Issei en profita et frappa, rapidement, d'un bon coup dans l'estomac de la fausse Rossweisse, qu'il envoya glisser au sol, quasi indemne. C'est vrai qu'avec ses pouvoirs en magie, on en oublierait presque que c'était une tour, une pièce ayant une défense et une attaque physique impressionnantes.

Rias se mit à ses côtés et tira plusieurs sphères magiques, que la Valkyrie dévia, non sans mal. La démone demanda :

« Issei, c'est bon ?

-Ouaip ! S'eclama-t-il. »

Il leva son poing vers le ciel et la pierre verte de son gantelet rouge sang bardé de pointes jaunes sembla parler :

« BOOST ! RELEASE ! »

Hémilda sentit très clairement l'énergie en lui augmenter énormément, elle vit aussi un III Apparaître dans le cristal. Le jeune homme fusa littéralement, bien plus rapide désormais, et frappa dans le ventre de la Valkyrie, qui émit un craquement similaire à celui d'une bouteille qui se brise, tout son corps se parcourut de fissures et, quand elle heurta le sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin, elle resta immobile, vaincue.

Le duo échangea un cri de victoire à l'unisson suivi d'un baiser passionné, qui fit grogner de mécontentement plus d'une des fille présente, Hémilda sembla comprendre la situation et soupira, sa rappelant encore une fois qu'elle était loin de son bien-aimé à elle.

Le petit duo rejoignit rapidement le reste du groupe, qui était lui aussi sorti victorieux de son combat. Hémilda soupira :

« Vous voyez, pas bien forts au final. »

Ils ne purent qu'opiner à ses dires, aucun des clones présent ne leur avait réellement posé de problèmes, même, ils s'étaient à peine échauffés en affrontant lesdits clones.

Asia s'interrogea ensuite :

« D'où sortent ces choses ?

-Va savoir. Répliqua Irina, comme si la question lui était adressée. J'ai beau me débrouiller niveau magie, là c'est quelque chose que je serai bien incapable de faire.

-Moi de même, je doute qu'un tel sort existe même. Confirma Rossweisse.

-Je doute que rester ici nous apporte une quelconque réponse. Ajotua Rias.

-... J'allais le dire. Soupira Hémilda. Avançons, ça vaudra peut être mieux, qui sait, peut être que d'autres finiront par se pointer si on ne bouge pas... »

D'un commun accord, le groupe entier se mit en mouvement. Quand leur chemin sembla toucher à sa fin, quand ils virent enfin une fin à ce corridor qui semblaient interminable, ils eurent un choc plutôt violent, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils y toruvèrent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jeune brune se redressa, péniblement, elle avait mal partout, réellement mal tous ses muscles tiraient, comme si elle avait pris un camion en pleine face la veille. Elle grogna un peu, encore endormie... Endormie ? Étrange, elle n'avait pas réellement souvenir de s'être allongée plus de quelques secondes, comment avait-elle pu s'endormir aussi vite alors qu'il n'était pas là ? Cette histoire commençait à lui déplaire, si elle arrivait à s'endormir sans lui, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser cette excuse pour squatter son lit le soir et cajoler...

Elle vira au rouge vif, du moins elle s'en rendit compte et n'en fit rien, parce qu'elle n'était qu'assise et que ses bras la lançait terriblement. Elle grogna un peu de nouveau et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. La scène n'était toujours pas claire, ses oreilles sifflantes ne l'aidait pas et la lumière de l'endroit, bien que turquoise et non blanc aseptisée, était suffisante pour l'aveugler. Une voix lui parvint, assez difficile à discerner dans le sifflement qui perçait ses oreilles :

« ...va ? »

Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'origine du son pour discerner une silhouette, qui s'éclaircit de plus en plus. Elle nota les cheveux blonds, les pointes vers l'arrière, les yeux bleu. Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras et soupira, de décontraction :

« Enfin... ça faisait un moment... »

Elle nota soudain la vague de « EHH ?! » dans les alentours, ce qui termina d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé. Elle remarqua ainsi le groupe de jeunes femmes, ainsi qu'un autre blond, avec des cheveux lisses celui-là, qui paraissaient grandement surpris. Elle les reconnut après un petit instant : Le groupe qu'elle avait vu dans ce centre commercial... Elle note qu'il en manquait un, le garçon après lequel elles courraient toutes, puis elle comprit, elle soupira en baissant ses yeux verts pommes vers le haut de sa poitrine, contre lequel elle avait plaqué la tête de celui qu'elle avait pris pour son bien aimé.

En effet, erreur presque devinable, ce n'était pas son bien aimé mais le jeune homme blond après lequel toutes les filles présentes courraient. La jeune femme passa au pourpre, très rapidement, puis le repoussa et recula de plusieurs mètres, en s'excusant du mieux qu'elle le put :

« D-D-D-D-D-Désolée ! »

Il était aussi gêné qu'elle, peut être même plus en fait. Il répondit en bafouillant :

« C-C-C'est rien. »

Une voix assez dure lui parvint, de derrière lui :

« Soma-chan... Tu aurais l'amabilité de nous expliquer ça ? »

C'était la brune avec laquelle il était en rendez-vous, celle avec les cheveux courts coupés au carré et des lunettes. Elle portait encore les même vêtements que lorsque l'investigatrice de ce conflit l'avait vue, d'ailleurs, c'était le cas de tous...

Les autres filles ajoutèrent leur touche, majoritairement des choses comme « Oui, je serais curieuse de savoir qui elle est... »

La jeune brune aux yeux verts pomme, toujours rouge de honte devant son erreur, déclara :

« C'est de ma faute... Je l'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, excusez-moi. »

Elle s'inclina poliment, toujours assise au sol, elle se demanda si c'était bien la coutume du coin qu'elle visitait et si elle n'avait pas juste l'air bizarre, ce long silence qui plana alors qu'elle regardait toujours le sol ne la rassura en rien du tout.

Une main sur son épaule la fit se tendre, prête à riposter si cela devait se présenter. La voix qui lui parvint était celle d'un jeune femme qui semblait réellement sûre d'elle :

« Hey, pas la peine d'en faire autant, ça ira. »

En se relevant, elle la reconnut : de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient dans son dos, des yeux violets qui brillaient avec une certaine malice et une taille à peu près équivalente à la sienne. De mémoire, elle s'appelait Raynare.

La jeune brune lui rendit son sourire et se releva, titubant un peu et immédiatement aidée par la jeune femme à se soutenir. Une fois sur pieds, ce fut la dénommée Rias qui prit la parole :

« Maintenant, j'aimerai bien te demander quelque chose...

-Elise, Elise Rigwhal. Exposa la jeune femme en s'inclinant du mieux qu'elle le put. »

Rias opina et reprit :

« Elise, est-tu impliqué en quoi que ce soit dans cette situation ?

-Huh ? S'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant ses deux yeux verts pomme. J'étais persuadée que c'était l'un de vous qui en était responsable... »

Rias ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'un « Je vois... ». Elise en resta pensive, elle en était réellement convaincue, elle devrait donc revoir ça. En même temps, vu les regards perdus des membres du groupe face à elle, c'était compréhensible qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien... Mais elle se savait un peu trop crédule, donc peut être que l'un d'eux feignait l'ignorance...

Elise était méfiante, un peu tendue même, maintenant que son corps lui obéissait à peu près comme elle le voulait de nouveau, elle serait prête à défendre chèrement sa vie si l'un d'eux lançait une attaque surprise.

Sonya soupira :

« Je suppose qu'on est destinés à avancer donc, vu la forme des lieux... »

Après un vif regard autour d'elle, Elise ne put qu'opiner. Le couloir, partait de l'endroit où ils étaient et s'étendait à perte de vue. Dix bon mètres de haut, pour un peu plus de vingt de large environ, la structure était couverte au sol d'une sorte de ciment froid et gris et ses murs métalliques étaient éclairés depuis leur mi-hauteur par des néons couleur bleu turquoise. La jeune femme frissonna un peu et nota la table couverte de nourriture à côté. Elle demanda :

« C'est l'un de vous qui a fait ça ?

-Non. Confirma le jeune homme qu'elle avait pris pour son bien aimé, Soma qu'il s'appelait. On pensait que c'était toi qui l'avait faite... »

Une réponse plutôt cinglante lui vint, mais, vu la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée avec lui, elle préféra oublier directement. Elle s'avança vers ledit buffet et nota soudain une présence sous ce dernier, ainsi qu'un léger bruit de respiration. Elle se stoppa net, fit un pas en arrière et se mit rapidement en garde, prête à accueillir ce qui sortirait de sous la table à grand coup de poings dans la face. Le gémissement plaintif la prit presque suffisamment au dépourvu pour qu'elle en tombe. Elise demanda :

« Y a vraiment quelqu'un là-dessous ?

-Ah ! Gasper-kun ! Sors de là ! Déclara simplement Soma, en guise de réponse. »

Il s'avança vers al table et s'accroupit devant, pour parler à celui qui se trouvait dessous, sous le regard vraiment perdu de la jeune brune aux yeux verts pommes, qui ne comprenait pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna, pour voir la femme avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui formaient une petite crête à l'arrière de la tête et avec des yeux orangés, emplis d'une puissance qu'elle contenait visiblement difficilement :

« Qui que tu sois, ne refais pas ce que tu comptais faire.

-Huh ? Répondit Elise, feignant l'ignorance.

-J'ai bien ressenti cette énergie en toi, c'est puissant, très puissant, faute de savoir ce que tu es vraiment, ne refais pas ça, clair ? Exposa plus longuement la femme.

-Ok. Opina simplement la brune, sans chercher une quelconque négociation avec celle-là. »

Elise comprit qu'elle avait très probablement vu au travers de sa réaction, elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir aussi peu fait attention sur ce coup là. La femme se présenta ensuite :

« Tiamat.

-Huh ? Refit encore une fois Elise, tirée de ses pensées par les mots de la femme.

-Tiamat, c'est mon nom, je suis l'une des Six Rois Dragons, ainsi que le servant de Soma Hyobu. »

La brune à la natte tombant sur la poitrine opina et répondit :

« Enchantée. »

Soma la rejoignit rapidement, avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour une jeune femme, mais était évidemment le Gasper de ce Paradigme-là. Elise fut perturbée par son apparence et essaya de laisser ça paraître un minimum. Le jeune démon s'excusa :

« Désolé si je vous ai effrayée.

-Ahahah... Rit la brune aux yeux verts. Pas de quoi s'en faire. »

Elle lui décocha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis elle proposa :

« Pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance en mangeant un morceau ? »

Un long silence lui fit comprendre que personne n'avait réellement envie de toucher la nourriture, Tiamat soupira :

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné, pas la peine de s'en faire. »

Une fois ce commentaire passé, ils se détendirent tous et s'attablèrent rapidement. Elise comprit que Tiamat avait eu recours à son flair pour déduire ça, ou qu'elle l'avait dit au pif, dans tous les cas, la nourriture n'était clairement pas empoisonnée, elle était même plutôt bonne il fallait avouer.

Durant leur rapide et frugal repas, car la nourriture était tout juste en quantités suffisantes pour les sustenter, on lui fit un rapide topo de la situation : Soma Hyobu, lycéen de son état, avait était tué par l'ange déchue Raynare, en raison du Sacred Gear qu'il portait, le Divine Boosted Gear. Rias Gremory, démone aux longs cheveux pourpres avait alors été invoquée par le jeune homme dans un dernier relan de conscience et en avait fait son servant. Suite a ces événements, il avait découvert que certains de ses camarades, notamment Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou et Kiba Yuuto, étaient eux aussi des démons et les servants de Rias. S'en suivit la rencontre avec Asia Argento, qui avait été recueillie par les anges déchus rôdant dans la ville et qui comptaient extraire son Sacred Gear pour des fins personnelles. Après un farouche combat, qui valut à Asia une mort douloureuse et une réincarnation en démon forcée, Soma décida d'épargner et de prendre en charge les quatre anges déchus menant le groupe : Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner et Donaseek. Suite à une petite période de calme, Raiser Phoenix vint réclamer la main de Rias, ce qui se solda par un match, et une cuisante défaite de la jeune femme, aux fiançailles de laquelle Soma déboula, pour interrompre lesdites fiançailles et récupérer son maître. La chose faite, ils furent impliqués dans une affaire impliquant l'épée sacrée Excalibur, qui se solda par le fait que Xenovia les rejoigne, en tant que servante de Rias. Irina Shidou revint plus tard, suivie par Tsubaki Nanomiya, les deux anges étant chargées de « surveiller » les mouvements du jeune homme, qui, en plus d'avoir éveillé l'attention du chef des anges déchus, avait éveillé un second Sacred Gear en lui, un d'un genre assez particulier. A la suite de cela, les événements changèrent par rapport au monde original, le traité de paix entre les trois grandes factions fut en effet signé, et la faction des Anciens Seigneurs de Khaos Brigade attaqua bel et bien, profitant du Sacred Gear de Gasper Vladi, un autre servant de Rias, mais c'est après que survirent les changements. Contrairement au monde original, où cela avait eu lieu avant, ce fut au tour de Sona Sitiri, démone et amie de Rias, d'être prise dans un engrenage qui devait la voir finir aux mains d'un démon vicieux, Lucian Asmodeus, membre tirant les ficelles de la faction des Anciens Seigneurs. Au terme d'une bataille acharnée, à laquelle participa Tiamat, le familier recruté par Soma, qui n'avait pas réellement réalisé à qui il avait affaire avant de l'avoir en face, la démone fut sauvée, mais s'éprit de Soma.

Et ainsi en étaient les choses, peu avait bougé depuis, cela faisait bientôt un bon mois que ces événements avaient eu lieux quand le flash était survenu. Elise comprit un peu mieux la relation qui liait tout ce beau monde, ainsi que la profonde tourbe dans laquelle s'était enfoncé Soma.

Soma souleva alors la question :

« Et toi Elise-chan ? D'où viens-tu ?

-Erh... Commença-t-elle. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... Je cherchais quelqu'un pas trop loin de chez vous, mais faute de l'avoir trouvée, je me suis dit que j'allais passer ma journée à errer et au final, il y a eu cet espèce de flash et… Bah me voilà. »

Elle avait souri bêtement, en même temps c'était vrai qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle avait pu se laisser prendre par surprise par une telle technique, mais comme on le lui reprochait souvent, elle avait clairement du manquer de concentration pendant un moment et ça avait dû lui échapper.

Soma se prit à rire, comme pas mal de monde à vrai dire, ce qui détendit grandement l'atmosphère. Sona rappela tout le monde à l'ordre :

« Soma-san. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de traîner un minimum ici.

-J'approuve. Avoua le jeune homme. Maîtresse ? »

Il s'était tourné vers Rias, qui lui tourna brusquement le dos pour masquer sa gêne et déclara, en pointant du doigt vers l'horizon :

« E-E-E-E-En avant ! »

Le groupe se mit en marche, Elise parvenant à bien s'intégrer dans la masse puisque Asia vint presque immédiatement lui parler.

Leur progression fut assez rapide, bien qu'ils n'aient absolument aucune idée de la distance qu'ils avaient pu parcourir dans ce couloir turquoise. C'est alors que Rias, qui marchait en tête, pila net. En regardant tous devant, ils comprirent pourquoi : Face à eux se tenait un groupe, en tout point similaire au leur, la présence d'Elise excepté. Ils avaient pourtant tous des eux bleu turquoises vides, qui semblaient bien plus qu'inquiétant, mais pas autant que leur teint bleuté. Ils étaient visiblement prêts à se battre en témoignèrent les énergies qui se massèrent autour d'eux rapidement.

Elise se prépara à intervenir, mais trois lances de lumière fusèrent, à vive allure, empalant sans merci les clones de Koneko, Asia et Gasper.

Rayanre, Mittlet et Kalawarner firent un pas en avant, leurs ailes aux plumes noires déployées dans leurs dos et leurs lances de lumière reformées dans leur mains. Les trois clones s'effondrèrent, Rayanre parla :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont, mais je ne tolérerai pas leur présence, pas une seconde de plus ! »

Elise soupira : Pas besoin de leur dire que ces clones étaient plus faibles donc, et peut être même qu'elle n'aurait pas à se bouger d'elle-même et que les membres de la troupe géreraient ce problème avant même qu'il ne prenne forme. Tsubaki fit un pas aux côtés des trois anges déchues et déclara, avec un léger mépris dans la voix :

« Si vous comptez être sous le feu des projecteurs, vous vous trompez le devant de la scène m'appartiens ! »

Elise se souvint qu'on lui avait expliqué que Tsubaki était quelqu'un qui aimait l'attention dans les batailles, en dépit de sa personnalité timide en dehors de ces dernières... Une schizophrène de plus s'amusa à soupirer la brune aux yeux verts.

La jeune femme, dont les yeux verts clairs brillaient d'excitation, tendit la main dans ce qui semblait être une faille qui s'était ouverte à ses côtés, elle en tira un katana, dans son fourreau. L'arme, d'un bon mètre vingt selon les estimations d'Elise, était logée dans un fourreau fait d'un matériaux rouge et doré sur ses bordures, sa garde était travaillée, la poignée, elle aussi rouge vive, était cernée d'une barre dorée, permettant à la main qui tenait l'arme de ne pas la lâcher, de plus, les deux extrémités de la garde étaient elles aussi en or. Elle tira le katana de son fourreau, déployant par là-même ses ailes d'anges blanches pures dans son dos. La lame brillait d'un turquoise léger, et ce n'était pas dû à l'éclairage, elle émettait réellement un léger reflet turquoise. Courbée à son extrémité, avec des vagues parcourant le long de la lame métallique.

Une puissante aura sacrée se dégageait de la lame, Elise pencha un peu la tête de côté, Xenovia lui expliqua, en notant qu'elle était visiblement perdue :

« Cette épée c'est Masamune, une lame sacrée... Pour ainsi dire. Tsubaki est une des seules personnes compatibles avec elle. »

En expliquant cela, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tira elle aussi une épée depuis une sorte de faille dans l'espace. Une longue lame à double tranchants, bleue avec les tranchants dorés, elle avait une poignée marron qui était cernée d'une anneau dorée elle aussi, ainsi qu'une autre sorte de poignée, sur la partie supérieure de la lame, probablement utile pour parer les coups puissants en prenant la lame à deux mains.

Elle se mit, avec Irina, qui portait un katana à la longue lame stylisée elle aussi. Xenovia et Irina déployèrent leurs ailes, de démon pour la première et d'ange pour la seconde. Rias et Sona hochèrent la tête après un regard entendu, elles déclarèrent :

« Tout le monde ! Ne vous laissez pas impressionner ! Ce ne sont que de vulgaires clones ! »

Un cri de guerre général leur servit de réponse. Les deux démones reculèrent pour laisser de l'énergie démoniaque se masser dans leur mains, afin qu'elles puissent commencer leur bombardement magique. Akeno les rejoignit, sa tenue changeant rapidement en celle d'une prêtresse japonaise. Koneko se mit en garde, devant Gasper et Asia, tout comme Kiba, qui portait une longue épée noire, de laquelle émanait une étrangement lumineuse aura. Soma s'avança, aux côtés de Tiamat, il ordonna rapidement, car c'est bel et bien ce que son ton laissait passer :

« Tiamat, tiens-toi prête, on va régler ça vite fait, je ne veux pas voir le moindre des nôtres blessés...

-Avec joie maître. Répondit la dragonne »

L'énergie qui se massa autour de la Reine dragon ne laissait aucun doute, elle était féroce et allait se donner à fond pour son maître.

Elise se prit à sourire : Avec un groupe aussi solidaire et motivé aucun doute, elle n'aurait pas a intervenir. Elle bougea donc rapidement, se mettant aux côtés d'Asia et Gasper. La jeune blonde demanda :

« Elise-chan, vous n'allez pas vous battre ?

-Erh... Ce serait un peu trop compliqué pour moi si j'y allais maintenant... Répondit-elle vaguement. »

La véritable raison c'était surtout qu'elle avait un faible contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, ce qui pouvait rapidement la mettre hors de contrôle et rendre la situation dangereuse si personne dans les environs n'était suffisamment fort pour la mettre KO d'un coup. Elle ne connaissait pas les capacités inhérentes à chacun dans ce groupe, mais elle doutait grandement des chances d'un telle chose.

Irina et Xenovia s'élancèrent, en tant qu'anciennes partenaires, elles savaient parfaitement comment l'autre se battrait. Elles chargèrent de concert vers les clones, qui portaient les mêmes armes qu'elles. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, mais l'assaut n'en resta pas là. Xenovia força sur son clone et la repoussa avec aisance, elle prit un bon appui au sol et, d'un bon coup, fracassa Durandal sur la copie cristalline de l'épée qu'avait son adversaire. Le choc, bien que violent, fut soutenu par le clone, qui cilla à peine.

Irina, de son côté, esquiva un coup de taille de son adversaire et, lui collant un coup de pied retourné, elle tenta de le faire chuter, pour voir sa manœuvre échouer lamentablement, quand son clone déploya ses propres ailes pour sauter au-dessus du tibia de la jeune femme. Son adversaire tenta ensuite une contre-attaque en tombant, la lame vers le sol. Irina esquiva d'un battement d'aile qui la mit en sûreté. Elle se redressa d'un bond, pile à temps pour parer un coup de katana de son adversaire, qui ne la fit pas ciller le moins du monde. En fait, si l'arme dans les mains de son adversaire n'avait pas été une réplique de la sienne, elle ne s'en serait pas inquiété le moins du monde.

Tsubaki, après avoir envoyé rouler au sol son adversaire d'un coup de pied rapide dans les côtes, râla :

« Essayez au moins de faire semblant d'essayer vous deux ! »

Xenovia et Irina soupirèrent et lâchèrent en chœur un « Oui, oui » totalement dépité. Elles se concentrèrent un peu plus sur leurs combats respectifs et repoussèrent leurs assaillantes, qui avait fracassé leurs épées sur les gardes des deux anciennes partenaires. La démone prit un bon appui au sol et, forçant au maximum sur ses jambes, elle s'élança, comme un boulet de canon, brandissant Durandal à ses côtés. La lame bénie dégagea une immense vague d'énergie, qu'elle utilisa pour écraser littéralement son clone, qui fut emporté dans la déferlante d'énergie et ne laissa rien de lui.

Irina, de son côté, frappa de taille, coup que son clone para aisément, mais en perdant toutefois un peu de terrain. L'ange continua son assaut en faisant glisser sa lame contre celle de son adversaire et reculant d'un bon pas, la mettant en position idéale pour un coup d'estoc. Elle tenta ce dernier, mais la lame qu'elle maniait passa à côté de la tête de son adversaire, qui esquiva en se décalant d'un pas rapide. Irina sourit et enchaîna, stoppant le coup d'estoc et le rabattant de côté, en un coup de taille, qui porta, lui. La tête bleutée de son adversaire roula au sol, son corps fissuré s'écrasa lourdement au sol, sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne gicle.

Tsubaki, après avoir râlé sur ses deux camarades, se concentra sur son adversaire. Elle maniait également une réplique de Masamune, ce qui n'était pas pour l'avantager. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se remit en garde, prête à bondir. Son adversaire se redressa d'un bond et chargea, sa lame raclant contre le sol lors de sa charge. La réplique de la lame bénie ne fendit que le vide, l'ange avait bougé, en prenant un bon appui au sol avec ses jambes et en battant des ailes rapidement, pour accélérer au maximum. Elle passa de côté assez vite pour que son ennemi n'ait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte avant que ça ne soit trop tard. L'ange prit un bon appui au sol et, pivotant sur elle-même, elle sectionna en deux net son ennemi, dont les deux parties du corps, fissurées comme du verre brisé, s'effondrèrent, sans émettre un autre son que celui d'un verre qui tombe.

Les trois anciennes comparses de l'église échangèrent un sourire commun et se retirèrent quand la voix de Rias résonna :

« Xenovia ! Irina ! Tsubaki ! Reculez ! Vite ! »

Elle, Sona et Akeno laissèrent déferler leurs pouvoirs, sur leur clones respectifs, tenus au respect par Kiba et Koneko, soutenus par Gasper et ses pouvoirs sur le temps.

Les trois démones relâchèrent une énorme vague d'énergie, qui balaya purement et simplement les trois clones, ne laissant rien qui aurait pu témoigner de leurs existences. Toutefois, cet effort força Rias et Akeno à poser un genou à terre, épuisées, Sona, quand à elle, lutta du mieux qu'elle le put pour contenir la grimace et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Du côté des trois anges déchues, la bataille avait déjà tourné court. Raynare avait attaqué son propre clone et déchaînant une pluie de lances lumineuses sur elle, cette dernière se contentait d'esquiver, trop souvent de justesse pour que l'ange déchue brune puisse laisser passer ça. Quelques mouvements rapides lui permirent de placer plusieurs coups à son adversaire, les lances perçant aisément le corps cristallin de son clone. L'ange déchue frappa ensuite de face, un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, qui fit chuter son adversaire, sur laquelle elle prit appui pour s'envoler. En l'air, elle fit tomber une véritable pluie de lances, qui termina ladite adversaire, sans qu'elle n'ait réellement eu la chance de contre-attaquer.

En regardant ensuite autour d'elle, Raynare constata que Mittlet venait d'empaler son propre clone sur une lance de lumière et qu'après l'avoir repoussée, elle lui avait transpercé le crâne, ce qui émit un bruit de verre cassé. Du côté de Kalawarner, l'ange qui paraissait la plus âgée du groupe, elle se débrouilla pour coller une lance dans chaque bras de son clone, pour l'immobiliser, avant de lui en envoyer trois dans le torse, dessinant par là-même la vague forme d'une croix renversée, ce qui fit grimacer de mécontentement Asia, Irina, Tsubaki et, plus étrangement, à Xenovia.

Les trois anges se replièrent aux côtés des autres pour les aider dans le cas ou l'un des clones restant échapperait à son adversaire et tenterait une attaque sur les membres faibles du groupe, comme Asia ou Gasper.

Fort heureusement, il ne restait plus que les clones de Soma et Tiamat, que ces derniers occupaient, Soma en combattant poing contre poing avec son adversaire, qui n'était même pas passé en Balance Breaker et se contentait d'utiliser le gantelet du Sekiryuutei comme tel. Tiamat, de son côté, utilisait aussi ses poings, couverts d'écailles vertes, tirant légèrement sur le gris. La puissance des coups collés par son clone était impressionnante, mais pas de quoi inquiéter l'originale, qui souriait comme un enfant à qui l'on présente un nouveau jouet et se contentait de parer lesdits coups avec le minimum d'efforts. Raynare frissonna en voyant la Reine dragon à l'œuvre :

« Brrr... Me demande toujours comme Soma-kun à réussi à la battre celle-là... »

Un hochement de tête général lui servit de réponse, accompagné d'un soupir. Personne ne savait vraiment, le jeune homme, lors de la chasse aux familiers, s'était éloigné du groupe, perdu et avait finalement erré jusqu'à arriver dans le repaire de Tiamat, qu'il avait vaincue, en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Sekiryuutei, mais aussi grâce au second Sacred Gear stocké dans son corps et dont il ne prit conscience réellement qu'à cet instant là : Infinite Retribution. Le pouvoir de ce Sacred Gear était simple, contrairement à son origine, car il n'était pas réellement prévu par le Système laissé par le Dieu de la Bible. Le Sacred Gear se compose essentiellement d'un gantelet noir pur, orné d'améthystes brillantes. En réalité, il s'accapare plus une apparence copiant celle du Divine Boosted Gear du Sekiryuutei. Sa principale capacité réside dans le fait qu'il rends son utilisateur capable de retourner les dommages qu'il a subi, mais une seule fois pas jour.

C'est grâce à cette capacité, et une blessure quasi mortelle, qu'il a réussi à vaincre Tiamat, en lui retournant sa propre blessure.

Les deux combattants formaient la paire, quand le clone de l'un allait frapper l'autre, la version originale du premier s'interposait et reprenait son combat contre son clone. Sona tira soudain la sonnette d'alarme :

« Qui as tué le clone de Yuuto-san ?! »

Ils échangèrent tous un regard surpris et comprirent : Personne.

Un bruit métallique résonna, très proche, ils se tournèrent tous, pour voir Elise, qui se tenait devant Asia, bloquant l'épée cristalline du clone de Kiba avec une épée, une lame longue, d'un bon mètre trente, grise, presque luisante, avec une garde stylisée en deux ailes d'ouvrant et une émeraude en son centre. L'autre bout de la garde, derrière la poignée en cuir gris elle aussi, était une autre émeraude, plus petite celle-là.

Elise soupira :

« Et dire que je pensais pouvoir me reposer... »

Elle le repoussa, presque sans efforts, lui faisant perdre deux bons mètres en glissant au sol. Il se stoppa et, d'un bon appui, repartit à la charge. Elle bloqua, sans bouger de sa position les coups qui plurent sur elle, utilisant son épée pour se faire. Asia et Gasper reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Finalement, Elise bloqua un énième coup, forçant un peu elle maintint son adversaire face à elle. Elle empoigna alors la garde l'épée à deux mais et commença à psalmodier, alors que l'énergie en elle commençait a bouillir, avec une voix distante :

« Ishr Relieha melatik keleigh... Dereist reugha »

Sa langue natale, les démons et anges aux alentours n'en avaient jamais entendu de telle et, malgré qu'ils aient la capacité d'apprendre très vite, cette langue là, ils ne parvinrent pas à en tirer un mot. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait dit était assez simple : « Ma colère va s'abattre sur toi... Pardonne-moi. »

Les mouvements furent vifs, elle repoussa son adversaire d'un mouvement vif et, prenant un appui au sol, elle chargea, à une vitesse suffisante pour que même Kiba, l'original, qui pourtant était connu pour sa vitesse, la perde de vue. Le raclement caractéristique d'une lame contre le sol lui fit réaliser qu'elle était plus loin que là où il regardait. Quand elle entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, il la revit, portant l'épée, cernée d'une puissante et écrasante aura verte pomme. Les mouvements qui suivirent, quand elle se retrouva face à son clone, qui était encore déstabilisé par le repoussement de son opposante, ne furent pas clair, même pour lui. Il lui sembla qu'elle était au moins à trois endroits à la fois, même en suivant la traînée verte laissée par l'épée, Kiba ne parvint pas à discerner clairement l'attaque qu'elle porta.

Un coup horizontal dans le torse, suivi d'un en diagonale remontante par la droite, un en diagonale descendante par le haut et la gauche, enchaîné d'un coup vertical, de haut en bas, repassant encore par la zone où toutes ces entailles s'étaient touchées. Elle fit un rapide saut en arrière et chargea, portant un puissant coup d'estoc, qui le fit proprement disparaître pour réapparaître derrière son ennemi. Elle déclara, toujours dans sa langue natale et avec un ton distant :

« Dereist reugha, ishr geir mest zeleiwanken. »

Ils ne comprirent pas, ça voulait dire : « Pardonne-moi, je te souhaites un repos paisible. »

Elle rangea son épée... Du moins on eut dit qu'elle la passait dans un fourreau qu'elle tenait devant elle... Et en passant dans ce fourreau imaginaire, la lame disparut réellement, un fois la garde atteinte, ils entendirent tous le typique son d'une garde tapant contre un fourreau. Le clone de Kiba vola en éclats, découpé en morceaux, et la lame d'Elise disparut. Elle se tourna vers les duos de Soma et Tiamat, qui avaient stoppé leur bataille en ressentant l'énergie dégagée par la jeune femme. Elle déclara, encore dans sa langue natale, avec un regard prédateur :

« Seit ! »

Suivant ! Elle appelait un adversaire à se présenter à elle, elle était encore dans un était où elle maîtrisait un peu ses propres pulsions, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait une irrésistible envie de briser quelque chose... Et ces êtres cristallins feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

Tiamat posa sa main sur l'épaule de son maître et déclara :

« Maître Soma, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de se retirer... »

Il opina, quelque chose n'était carrément pas clair avec cette fille, il valait mieux se reculer avant qu'elle n'attaque, d'autant qu'il n'avait pu qu'à grande peine voir ses mouvements lors de son attaque contre le clone de Kiba.

Soma et Tiamat s'écartèrent d'un bond tous les deux. Leurs clones tournèrent leur regard vers eux, première et dernière erreur. Le clone de Soma vit sa tête rouler au sol, l'épée d'Elise, de nouveau dégainée de son fourreau, avait taillé, aussi sec. Le clone de Tiamat recula d'un bond et déchaîna son souffle enflammé. Sans réellement y prêter attention, Elise trancha devant elle, coupant le flux de flammes en deux net. Elle psalmodia ensuite :

« Eltheirer berent altash ishr. »

Traduction : « Les Elements ploieront devant moi. »

Personne ne comprit, elle excepté, mais c'était assez clair qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour un vulgaire jet de flammes. Elle prit un bon appui au sol et chargea, passant au travers des dernières réminiscences du crachat enflammé de la Reine dragon. La jeune brune, dont les yeux brillaient désormais d'un éclat animal, accéléra encore un peu, réduisant la distance entre elle et son adversaire en un instant. Elle agrippa par le col de sa veste et, la tirant vers elle, elle glissa en dessous d'elle pour lui coller un coup de pied ascendant, qui émit un bruit de verre brisé faisant comprendre qu'il avait été porté avec force. Le corps cristallin décolla du sol, sur trois bons mètres de plus. Elise, accroupie, prit un appui au sol et sauta, portant trois coups rapides en l'air, pour retomber souplement sur ses jambes, juste avant que le corps morcelé ne s'écrase lourdement au sol. Elle rengaina de nouveau son épée, qui, une fois la garde contre le fourreau supposé, disparut sous forme d'un genre de brume verdâtre.

Elise poussa un très profond soupir, puis resta immobile, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Elle respira longuement, prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades d'infortune, qui étaient encore tous prêts à affronter un nouvel adversaire, elle en l'occurence.

La jeune brune se justifia :

« Ah ah... Désolé j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter dans les batailles... »

Elle avait affiché un sourire béat et se grattait l'arrière du crâne en faisant ça. Les autres se détendirent, Sona déclara :

« Quoi que soit ce pouvoir, préviens nous avant de l'utiliser à l'avenir. »

Elise opina, sans réellement en tenir compte. Intérieurement elle s'en voulait. On lui avait d'ores et déjà appris quoi faire dans les cas où elle terminait dans un lieu comme celui-là et elle avait à l'instant brisé la première des règles : Ne jamais montrer la vraie nature de ses pouvoirs.

Le groupe se remit rapidement en marche, sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre chèrement si d'autres de ces clones venaient à se mettre sur leur route. Mais il n'en fut rien, bientôt, ils virent tous ce qui semblait être une sortie à ce long et interminable couloir, qui les avait fait crapahuter pendant ce qui semblait une éternité...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il cligna des yeux, la lumière était aveuglante, mais il y ferait face, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas réellement blanche mais plutôt dans le turquoise, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça au final. Il se redressa, péniblement et avec précaution. Il sentait tout son corps lui faire mal, comme s'il s'était trop battu la veille. Ses yeux parvinrent finalement à lui donner un aperçu assez flou de la zone autour de lui du gris partout et du turquoise sur les murs... Un couloir ? Non, il nota aussi plusieurs formes colorées, non loin de lui, au sol... Il nota que ces formes dégageaient une certaine énergie... D'autres personnes ?

Il referma ses deux yeux rouges braise et soupira. Il avait besoin de quelques instants, pour que tout lui revienne normalement et qu'il soit opérationnel.

Il attendit un peu, assis en tailleurs, ignorant les bruits que faisaient les autres, peinant à se relever. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qui y voyaient à présent assez clair pour qu'il distingue là où il était. Un couloir, vingt mètres de large pour dix de haut, des néons turquoise à mi-hauteur des murs, couverts d'un métal étrange. Le sol était fait d'un genre de béton froid et lisse, pour peu il se serait presque cru dans un laboratoire.

Il nota les mouvements sur sa gauche et sur sa droite. Les autres autour de lui portaient pour la plupart l'uniforme du lycée Youkai, assez customisés pour certains, comme cette jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui portait un pull blanc à manches outremer en guise de haut et non la veste verte typique... Il reconnut aussi la jeune femme habillée en sorcière, Yukari, ou quelque chose de ce genre là.

Après coup, il nota également la présence du fameux Aono Tsukuné, qui grimaçait en se redressant. Le jeune brun aux yeux rouges vifs demanda :

« Oï, ça va bien ? »

Tsukuné se tourna vers lui, grimaçant toujours, puis il répondit :

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Le jeune brun lui tendit sa main :

« Tartaros Nova, ravi d'pouvoir te filer un coup de main.

-Aono Tsukuné, content de recevoir un coup de main. Répliqua-t-il, en souriant amicalement. »

Tartaros se retint de lâcher un « hum » au travers de son écharpe et l'aida a se relever. Les jeunes femmes émergeant peu à peu à leur tour furent aidée de la même façon, ils les aida à aller jusqu'au mur le plus proche, histoire qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus pour regagner un peu de force. C'est quand il lui donna un coup de main que Kokoa le reconnut :

« Encore toi, hein ? J'aurais deux ou trois questions à te poser après ça...

-Plus tard, pour le moment tu reprends un peu d'énergie. Répliqua nonchalamment le jeune brun. »

Elle soupira et se résigna à accepter, de toute façon elle en avait bien besoin vu comment son corps lui faisait mal en ce moment là.

Il fit rapidement le compte, il reconnut rapidement Aono Tsukuné et Akashiya Moka, il eut un peu plus de mal quand il en vint à celle qui portait le pull-over, mais s'en souvint, elle s'appelait Shirayuki Mizoré, quelque chose de ce genre là. Il reconnut presque immédiatement Kurono Kurumu, à vrai dire les démons il était habitué à les côtoyer, alors quand il avait vu la jeune succube, il n'avait presque pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Il mit un peu plus de temps pour que le nom de Yukari lui revienne de façon complète, Sendo Yukari.

En l'aidant à s'adosser au mur, il reconnut aussi celle qui aidait le principal et qui était venue chercher Tsukuné dans la journée, mais il ignorait son nom, tout comme celui de la première année aux cheveux oranges vifs qu'il avait bousculé lors de ses pérégrinations dans le lycée.

Quand ils furent tous sur pieds, ils constatèrent que celui qui les avait aidé était devant une table portant de la nourriture et attendait, bras croisés, une assiette vide devant lui. Ne comprenant pas, ils échangèrent des regards perdus, Tartaros se justifia :

« Je vérifiais que la bouffe n'était pas empoisonnée. »

Il confirma ensuite :

« Elle l'est pas. »

Il recula et les laissa approcher de la table et se servir. Kurumu s'avança ensuite vers lui et le remercia :

« Merci...

-Tartaros... Répondit-il. Tartaros Nova.

-Merci Nova-san. Répondit-elle à son tour. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu au lycée alors que pourtant vous portez l'uniforme...

-Le nouveau dan votre classe. Soupira-t-il en guise de réponse. Je connais la plupart d'entre vous, la gamine aux cheveux oranges et l'assistante du principal exceptées.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle va te mettre la gamine ?! Fulmina Kokoa.

-Je serai bien curieux de voir à quel point un vampire comme toi est fort, oui. Déclara Tartaros, sans pour autant ajouter la moindre menace dans sa voix. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

« Comment ?!

-Un tel niveau d'énergie et quelque chose d'aussi similaire à Akashiya-san... Tu es très certainement une vampire, probablement de la même famille. Exposa le jeune brun.

-Erh... Grimaça-t-elle. Je suis la sœur de Moka. Je m'appelle Shuzen Kokoa. »

Tartaros opina, puis son regard se porta vers l'assistante du principal, qui se présenta poliment :

« Toujou Ruby. Enchantée.

-Enchanté. Répondit-il, en inclinant poliment la tête. »

Kurumu souleva la question :

« Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir où on est... »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Tartaros, le seul réel étranger du groupe, qui expliqua :

« Faites-moi confiance, si je le savais, je ne serai pas là. »

Ils le regardèrent tous, puis échangèrent un regard et un hochement de tête commun. Tsukuné demanda :

« Dis moi Nova-san, tu es capable de dire quels monstres nous sommes ?

-Huh ? Demanda Tartaros, tiré de ses pensées. Oui, assez facilement. »

Il entendit un petit rire, provenant de derrière le jeune homme, qui prouva qu'on ne le croyait pas. Avec un soupir il s'avança et commença :

« Alors... Akashiya-san et Shuzen-san hors de cette histoire, puisque je sais que vous êtes des vampires voilà ce que je peux dire sans soucis... Shirayuki-san, une aura froide, un froid cependant pas agressif, un genre d'élémentaire de glace probablement... Pour Kurono-san, c'est facile, une démone, une succube même vu le genre de corps qu'elle là. »

Le commentaire lui valut le jet d'un assiette, qui brisa d'un revers de main sans s'arrêter :

« Sendo-san, Toujou-san et Aono-san, je peux dire que vous sentez l'humain, quoique avec certaines subtilités... Vous deux êtes très probablement des sorcières, quand à toi, je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer... Tu sens comme une humain, mais tu n'en es clairement pas un, en témoigne ton énergie largement supérieure à la normale... Une goule peut être ? »

Ils se tendirent tous, Moka demanda, se rapprochant rapidement de Tsukuné, comme pour le protéger :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

-Moi ? Répéta-t-il en souriant. Je me le demandes... Ce corps n'est pas le mien, pourtant j'arrive à le plier à ma volonté... »

Il tendit son bras droit, sa main se couvrit instantanément d'écailles noires qui brillaient légèrement sous l'éclairage turquoise. Ainsi recouverte, on eut dit que ses doigts étaient terminés par des griffes. Il les bougea et soupira en réponse :

« Considérez-moi comme une espèce de démon... Le même genre de créature que Kurono-san, mais en bien plus dangereux.

-Et tu comptes nous faire gober ça ?! S'exclama Kurumu, furibonde. Je sais que d'autres démons existent, mais sans queue ni... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, l'uniforme du jeune homme explosa littéralement, laissant jaillir une paire d'ailes noires comme la nuit et osseuses, dans lesquelles on pouvait voir une membrane noire, qui filtrait beaucoup la lumière qui le traversait. En-dessous des deux ailes, tombant jusqu'au sol, se trouvait une lourde queue osseuse, on eut presque dit celle d'un dragon à vrai dire... Les écailles massives qui le couvraient étaient découpées en plaques et l'extrémité de la queue était une sorte de lame osseuse, d'une dizaine de centimètres, ce qui était ridicule comparé au mètre trente de long pour une vingtaine de centimètres de large de l'appendice à sa base, le bas du dos du jeune homme.

Ainsi torse nu, ne portant plus que son écharpe, ils purent voir que son corps aussi était musculeux, un peu trop, et qu'une tatouage ornait son pectoral gauche, représentant une épée, cernée de deux têtes de loups, une noire et une blanche. Son bras droit était toujours couvert des écailles noires, complétant l'apparence monstrueuse qu'on pouvait aisément lui donner. Les écailles se prolongeaient jusqu'à mi-bras, couvrant l'avant-bras du même genre de plaques noires que la queue, mais moins espacées et grosses, formant une cote de plaques naturelle.

Il déclara, avec un sourire toujours masqué par sa longue écharpe à damier noire et blanche, qui faisait presque deux mètres de long au total et tombait dans son dos :

« Toujours pas convaincue ? Ce n'est pas ma véritable forme toutefois, juste une transformation partielle. »

Ils opinèrent tous. Tartaros fit disparaître ailes et queue, ainsi que les écailles couvrant ses bras. Puis il réalisa qu'il venait de déchirer son uniforme en les faisant jaillir et râla, en fixant les morceaux répandus autour de lui :

« Et merde... J'aurais dû penser à ça avant... »

En se grattant nerveusement la tête il se dit qu'au final il avait l'habitude de se balader comme ça et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il haussa donc les épaules. Toutefois, il était assez peu content de lui, il connaissait suffisamment bien les règles de ce genre de situations. Un transport inattendu, dans un endroit dont visiblement personne ne sait rien, mieux valait garder ses particularités spéciales pour soi... Il avait fait au mieux, quitte à avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait il valait mieux s'assurer d'avoir des alliés.

Il déclara ensuite, alors qu'ils le regardaient tous :

« Quoi ?

-Je... Tu comptes rester comme ça ? Demanda Tsukuné.

-Pas comme si j'avais grand choix. Soupira Tartaros. »

Il tourna son regard vers le couloir et grimaça un peu. Sa vision était meilleure que celle d'un humain, il voyait loin, assez loin pour pouvoir dire que ce foutu couloir ne semblait pas avoir de fin à proprement parler. Encore une fois, il poussa un soupir : Cette journée s'annonçait merdique, finalement, observer la migration des pierres dans un jardin aurait peut être été une bonne idée.

Il déclara, alors que ses comparses étaient d'ores et déjà en train de manger :

« Dites ? Quelqu'un voit le bout de ce couloir ?

-Hum ? Demandèrent-ils presque tous en chœur.

-Je veux dire, le bout de ce couloir, l'un d'entre vous parviens à le voir ? Répéta-t-il. »

Cette fois il avait explicitement pointé du doigt ledit couloir. Après avoir tous regardé, ils constatèrent avec une stupeur mal dissimulée : Non, ils ne le discernaient pas clairement non plus.

Tartaros proposa :

« Mhhh... Si on avançait ? Non pas que je sois claustrophobe, mais j'ai pas non plus pour projet de faire ma vie ici.

-Et tu fais dans l'humour en plus de ça ? Répliqua sèchement Kokoa. »

Il ne répliqua pas et commença à marcher, les autres suivirent, sans réellement avoir à contester, eux aussi ne savaient pas où ils étaient et rester planter là ne les ferait très probablement pas revenir chez eux. Ils suivirent le jeune brun à l'écharpe, à bonne distance toutefois. Le chemin leur sembla interminable, rien ne leur indiquait la distance parcourue jusque là une fois que le fond du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient disparut de leur champ de vision. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir monté ou descendu une pente... Étrange... Tartaros se stoppa net et leur lança :

« Et bah on dirait que les problèmes nous ont trouvés... »

Il fixait la droit devant lui, les autres regardèrent devant et ils les virent, à bonne distance toutefois, une bonne dizaine de mètres environ. Ils avaient l'air si réels mais en même temps si faux, en témoignaient leurs yeux bleus clairs vides et leur peau au teint légèrement bleuté. Ces clones semblaient avoir été planté là et attendaient... Les attendaient, car quand ils les virent, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir vers les membres du groupe, chacun ayant son propre clone face à lui, Tartaros excepté. Les ailes, les crocs et les griffes jaillirent du côté des clones, personne ne fit de même du côté du groupe. Le démon soupira :

« Vous comptez vous laisser tuer ?

-Je... Commença Moka. »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Kurumu fit un pas en avant et déclara à Tartaros, dans le blanc des yeux :

« Toi et moi, aussi peu engageant que je trouve cette idée, sommes du même genre... Rends-moi service, juste pour cette fois... »

Le jeune brun soupira :

« Incapable de blesser vos propres camarades même s'ils vous attaquent hein ? Admirable... Bien, je vais m'en charger... Mais cette fois uniquement. »

Il avança et retira son écharpe, qu'il tendit à Kurumu. Elle comprit et s'énerva un peu, il commenta, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner :

« Écoute, ce bout de tissus j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, tu veux que je te rende service ? Très bien, tu me le gardera le temps que le boulot soit fait et on sera quittes. »

Elle opina, visiblement contente de s'en tirer juste en ayant à garder une écharpe. Elle prit l'étoffe dans ses bras et Tartaros s'avança encore d'un pas, vers les clones désormais tous prêts au combat des membres de son groupe. Le clone de Moka avait une position bien plus combative et des cheveux argentés, la même chose se constatait chez celui de Tsukuné, celui de Ruby avait une baguette en bois stylisée dans une main, avec une pierre au centre de sa partie supérieure, ainsi que six ailes noires dans son dos. Le clone de Kokoa portait une sorte d'épée à deux mains, qu'elle maniait avec une agilité surprenante compte tenu du fait que l'arme devait faire une centaine de kilos au bas mot vu sa taille. Celui de Kurumu avait ailes, queue et serre déployées, prêt à fendre, tout comme celui de Mizoré, qui avait ses griffes de glace déployées et qui paraissaient pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi, luisant faiblement sous l'éclairage turquoise. Enfin, celui de Yukari, probablement le moins impressionnant du groupe, qui portait simplement une baguette que l'on aurait cru tirée d'un show pour enfants à la télévision.

Tartaros soupira, au moins il n'aurait que l'embarras du choix pour sa première cible. Il ne changea rien à son corps et se mit simplement en garde. Kurumu ragea en voyant ça : A quel point ce type s'y croyait-il ?!

Son clone s'élança en premier, visiblement énervé lui aussi. Il esquiva le coup de serre d'un bond en arrière et, prenant un appui au sol, il fit un pas en avant rapide, qui lui permit de placer un coup de poing dans le ventre non protégé de la succube. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, mais excepté une légère fissure au niveau du ventre, le clone de la succube n'avait pas grand chose, toutefois, elle avait perdu deux bons mètres durant l'opération et se retrouvait à présent au niveau des autres clones. Tartaros opina intérieurement : D'accord, ils étaient solide, mais pas autant que les originaux, vu la quantité d'énergie et les histoires circulant sur les membres de ce groupe, un coup comme celui qu'il avait placé n'aurait pas dû atteindre Kurumu, quel que soit l'angle avec lequel il l'avait placé.

En souriant car il comprit qu'ils étaient bien plus faible que les originaux, le jeune brun s'élança, prenant un bon appui au sol et chargeant dans la masse, vers son objectif premier : Moka. Le coup de poing ne porta pas, il fut même habilement paré par les deux bras croisés devant elle de la fausse vampire. Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour décourager Tartaros. Il pivota sur lui-même et porta un coup de pied dans les côtes de Moka, qui, émettant un bruit de verre cassé à son tour, glissa au sol sur un bon mètre et tomba à genoux, se massant l'emplacement de ses côtes. Le brun aux yeux rouges vit la contre-attaque venir, mais pas du bon côté. Il avait clairement vu que Moka prenait de l'élan pour charger, mais l'attaque qui vint de Tsukuné ne surprit tout autant. Il encaissa un coup de poing en pleine face qui lui fit faire un bon pas de côté, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut cueilli par Moka, qui lui plaça un coup de pied rotatif dans la face, l'envoyant glisser au sol, jusqu'aux pieds des autres membres du groupe.

Tartaros poussa un soupir. Il se redressa d'un bond et fit craquer sa nuque, il déclara ensuite, avec une voix qui reflétait son agacement :

« Ok, je vous ai un poil sous-estimés, vous êtes en nombre après tout. »

Il couvrit ses avant-bras d'écailles noires et frappa dans sa propre main, pour faire craquer ses os. Il déclara avec un sourire sauvage :

« Round two. »

Les clones chargèrent, cette fois ce furent Ruby et Yukari, qui lancèrent une sphère d'énergie bleutée en combinant leurs magies. Tartaros soupira et, de sa main écailleuse, il attrapa ladite sphère, pour la briser en fermant le poing. Il râla ensuite :

« Si vous comptez faire de la Magie, faites au moins ça sérieusement. »

Il sourit et, la voyant clairement venir, bloqua le bras de Mizoré, qui tentait de lui perforer le torse avec ses griffes glacées. Il ne parla pas et se contenta de contre-attaquer. Répondre à une telle insulte aurait été blessant pour lui... Sérieusement ? L'attaquer de face ? Et en plus espérer lui porter un coup mortel ?

Il lui colla simplement un coup dans le bras, le brisant net, les fissures le parcourant en témoignant, puis, prolongeant le mouvement, Tartaros lui porta un coup de coude dans le nez, la soulevant du sol de quelques centimètres, offrant suffisamment de temps au jeune brun pour lui porter un un coup de tibia en plein dans l'estomac. Ledit tibia ayant été couvert d'écailles noires au préalable, le bruit de verre brisé résonna dans le couloir encore une fois et le clone de Mizoré vola sur un bon mètre ou deux avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol, inanimé. Les clones de Kokoa et Kurumu enchaînèrent. Le premier abattant sa lourde épée vers Tartaros, qui esquiva d'un bond en arrière, et la seconde tentant de profiter de ce bond pour lui porter un coup de griffes en X. Tartaros para avec son bras, les écailles furent assez solides pour bloquer les griffes en cristal, qui ne purent faire plus que les rayer légèrement. Le jeune brun continua en repoussant le clone de Kurumu d'un coup de poing dans le nez, qui la fit reculer de trois ou quatre bons pas, sonnée. Il bondit littéralement sur celui de Kokoa, posant un pied sur sa lame, qu'elle relevait à peine, pour la bloquer au sol et lui asséner un coup de pied ascendant en pleine face. Ainsi, elle lâcha la poignée de l'arme, qui tomba, et se retrouva à portée du jeune brun. Ce dernier ne manqua pas l'opportunité, il plaça une droite directement dans la face de la jeune vampire, qui vrilla sur elle-même en émettant encore ce bruit de verre brisé, pour finalement s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Tartaros toucha le sol et, empoignant fermement le manche de l'épée, il la souleva du sol, utilisant seulement un seul bras pour se faire. Il sourit :

« Finalement j'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet. »

Il fit un moulinet avec et s'élança, droit vers Ruby. Les ailes de cette dernière réagirent de concert avec elle, tentant de découper le jeune brun avec leur tranchant. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il utiliserait les siennes comme des bouclier, en effet, il les fit rapidement jaillir de son dos et les utilisa comme de véritables murailles pour bloquer les côtés tranchant des ailes de Ruby, qui ne purent qu'érafler les siennes, quand bien même elles touchaient la membrane. Tartaros les déploya ouvertement quand il arriva face à elle et sauta, brandissant l'épée à deux mains qu'il avait récupéré. Le clone ne put que lever les bras pour se défendre, action futile, puisque la lame se força un chemin depuis sa tête jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, où elle resta bloquée. Tartaros soupira : C'était une chose à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre pourtant.

Laissant à son sort le corps fissuré de Ruby, il porta son attention aux quatre ennemis restant : Kurumu, Moka, Tsukuné et Yukari.

La première cible fut évidente, car elle chargea à toute allure droit vers lui. Le clone de Moka plaça un coup de pied descendant vers sa face, après un saut, ce qui lui permit de tenter de broyer le crâne de son adversaire ce faisant. Le mouvement de Tartaros fut rapide, il esquiva d'un pas de côté et, attrapant la jambe du clone, tira dessus, l'amenant à portée d'un coup de poing qui l'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

Le coup stoppa net le clone, mais pas l'assaut. Deux cartes tranchantes fusèrent vers lui, il les dévia assez aisément avec ses avant-bras, les écailles étant assez solides pour encaisser un tel choc sans le moindre souci. Il porta son regard vers le clone de Yukari, mais ne nota qu'au dernier moment qu'elle était désormais seule. Le clone de Tsukuné frappa, de nouveau, visant son visage, qu'il ne protégea pas, encaissant le coup de poing chargé en énergie. Tartaros recula d'un pas et Kurumu enchaîna, lacérant son torse avec ses serres.

Étrangement, le sang ne gicla pas, au contraire, les serres émirent un bruit de raclement affreux, comme des ongles crisseraient sur un tableau noir. Les trois clones se regroupèrent rapidement, pour faire face à un Tartaros qui se redressa rapidement d'un bond. Son torse était couvert par les mêmes écailles noires, qui formaient là une véritable cuirasse plaquée naturelle. Ces dernières disparurent et le jeune brun lança :

« Dernière fois que tu me touche toi... »

Le mouvement fut vif, Tartaros s'élança en premier, Kurumu répondit presque aussitôt et décolla à toute allure. Tartaros para un coup de griffe avec son avant-bras et, repoussant le bras qui l'attaquait d'un mouvement en arc de cercle, il frappa, du poing, dans l'estomac du clone de la succube, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol plus loin, avec un bruit de verre cassé qui résonna un petit moment. Son corps resta inerte au sol, confirmant que le jeune brune aux yeux rouges avait réussi son job.

Le clone de Tsukuné frappa immédiatement après. Son poing fusa droit vers la face de Tartaros, qui le bloqua en l'attrapant dans sa main. Tenant fermement ledit poing, il força dessus, raffermissant suffisamment sa poigne pour que des fissures commencent à apparaître le long du bras du clone. Il tira avec force ensuite, posant sa jambe contre le torse du faux Tsukuné. Comme il l'escomptait, le bras vint avec lui, avec une certaine facilité même. Il l'envoya voler, le fissurant encore plus ce faisant, puis il sauta et colla un coup de pied rotatif dans la face du Tsukuné de cristal, qui décolla du sol pour aller s'écraser plus loin, lourdement et avec un fracas épouvantable.

Resta seulement le clone de Yukari, Tartaros chargea droit vers elle, elle lui envoya de nouveau deux cartes tranchantes, mais il les dévia aisément avec ses avant-bras écailleux. Il commença par un coup de pied ascendant, qui la fit décoller du sol et, une fois à portée, elle se prit un bon direct du droit en plein dans l'estomac, ce qui l'envoya s'écraser lourdement un bon mètre plus loin, le corps couvert de fissures.

Après s'être assuré en restant une petite minute en garde, parfaitement immobile, que tous ses adversaires n'allaient pas se relever, Tartaros se détendit. Ses bras redevinrent normaux, humains, et il se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe, marchant calmement vers eux.

Il reprit son écharpe des mains d'une Kurumu encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir et qui lui lançait un regard intrigué. Après avoir fait deux bons tours avec l'étoffe autour de son cou, il la laissa pendre dans son dos et soupira :

« Voilà, maintenant on peut avancer.

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose. Commença Kokoa, visiblement énervée.

-Oui, ils étaient plus faibles que vous. Soupira le brun aux yeux rouges vifs. S'ils avaient vraiment eu votre niveau, j'aurai perdu au moins un bras, juste en parant comme je le faisait. »

Ils semblèrent rassurés, Tartaros n'était donc pas aussi monstrueusement puissant qu'il le leur avait paru en abattant leurs clones avec autant d'aisance.

Tsukuné déclara alors :

« Bien, alors je suppose que bouger serait une bonne idée, non ?

-Oui. Répliqua Tartaros. D'autant que rien ne garantit que d'autres ne viendront pas. »

Ils opinèrent tous, rien ne garantissait qu'ils n'en croiseraient pas d'autres, en effet. Finalement, et après ce qui parut être une éternité passée à crapahuter, ils aperçurent ce qui ressemblait à une sortie à ce couloir, ou du moins qui s'y apparentait. Ils accélérèrent le pas, courant presque sur les derniers mètres, quand ils sortirent du fameux corridor, une vision à laquelle ils n'auraient pas pu s'attendre s'imposa à eux...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises... Elle s'était sentie transportée, clairement, mais qui avait pu la bouger ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout excepté de cette chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle s'était laissée doucement dériver vers le sommeil ? En ouvrant les yeux ici, elle comprit clairement qu'elle n'était pas dans une chambre d'hôtel, il faisait clairement trop froid pour que s'en soit une et l'éclairage turquoise n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu oublier en s'endormant. En parlant de ça, elle n'était plus sur son lit, c'était clair et net. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de froid, désespérément froid et dur, presque comme du béton. Enfin, quelqu'un l'avait bien bougée de là et l'avait appuyée contre un mur semblait-il.

Tant mieux, se prit elle à songer, car son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle refusait sciemment le moindre mouvement. Sa respiration était lente, principalement parce que chaque contraction de son diaphragme lui faisait atrocement mal dans toute la cage thoracique. Après quelques instants ainsi, toutefois, ses sens commencèrent à lui revenir et elle sentit clairement la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps s'atténuer graduellement jusqu'à un niveau où elle ne la sentait même plus.

La jeune femme entreprit alors d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes, le temps de s'adapter à l'éclat un peu trop puissant des néons turquoise, qui se trouvaient à distance régulière le long du mur.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois encore des yeux, avant de pouvoir y voir clair. Elle grimaça en gémissant, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle :

« Oh, enfin quelqu'un qui se réveille. »

Elle reconnut la voix, pour l'avoir entendue la veille. Une voix assez haut placée, qui semblait la prendre de haut. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître face à elle la blonde aux yeux dorés portant deux marques bleutées sur le front, accroupie face à elle cette dernière la fixait, avec un regard un peu perdu mais toujours aussi hautain. La jeune femme se gratta plusieurs fois la tête, puis le nom de son interlocutrice lui revint :

« Kuyô ? C'est ça ?

-Erh... Commença-t-elle, perturbée. Oui, tu es la cliente de cet après-midi, hein ?

-Alina. Répondit-elle a la question qui lui était implicitement posée. Alina Eccnelias. »

Kuyô opina, mais elle n'ajoute rien de plus. Alina regarda rapidement autour d'elle et constata qu'exception faite du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré, un bon nombre d'autres jeunes femmes étaient là, dormant elle aussi, ainsi que trois enfants en âges assez bas d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger.

Le jeune homme, portant toujours l'uniforme qu'il avait visiblement imposé dans sa compagnie, à savoir un ensemble gris clair composé d'une veste et d'un pantalon, se tourna vers elle. Il la fixa avec ses deux yeux rouges et demanda :

« Ah ! Enfin réveillée !

-Erh... Aono Tsukuné-san, j'ai bon ?

-Yep. Opina-t-il. Content que tu ailles bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont prise avec nous toutefois, je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué dans ça.

-Dans ça ? S'étonna Alina.

-Cet endroit est clairement un genre de complexe, on nous y a transportés... Bien que j'ignore comment. Avoua Tsukuné. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne put que constater, ce lieu n'avait rien de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, un couloir, large de vingt mètres pour haut de dix éclairé par des néons placés à mi-hauteur régulièrement, donnant un éclat turquoise à la scène. Alina se redressa et regarda bien autour d'elle. Après un soupir elle déclara :

« Pas de soucis, j'ai assez roulé ma bosse pour savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

-Oh ? S'étonna Kuyô, derrière elle.

-Yup. Opina Alina. Quand tout le monde sera réveillé, on commencera à avancer, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, rester ici ne nous apportera pas grand chose je suppose, d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps est-on ici ? »

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, leur conversation fut interrompue par un gémissement douloureux, celui de Moka qui commençait à se redresser. Tsukuné se pressa à ses côtés, Kuyô poussa un long soupir et prit une moue qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Alina lui proposa :

« Je vais aller manger un bout là-bas, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Huh ? Déclara la jeune blonde aux yeux dorés.

-Manger, tu sais sur cette table, je suppose que tu sais déjà qu'y a aucun risque à faire ça puisqu'il y a ces deux assiettes vides. Exposa Alina »

Kuyô opina et la suivit, Alina demanda, alors qu'elle prenait une des assiettes à son tour :

« Donc, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Quelle histoire ? Demanda Kuyô, qui perdait patience.

-Oh allez... Commença la jeune blonde aux yeux gris bleus. Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est normal qu'un type comme lui ait six femmes autour de lui, sans compter les trois gamines, qui semblent être de lui.

-Kh... Siffla-t-elle en guise de réponse. Perspicace hein... Bien, voilà en gros comment ça se présente. »

Kuyô raconta tout à Alina, depuis le lycée Youkai, quand Aono Tsukuné, ce jeune humain, était arrivé par erreur et avait réussi à sympathiser avec Akashiya Moka et Kurono Kurumu, respectivement vampires et succubes. Kuyô, yôko alors à la tête du comité de sécurité publique, une sorte de police corrompue, elle n'avait plus honte de l'avouer désormais. Elle avait essayé de l'éliminer, après qu'il, avec l'aide de ses amis du club de journalisme, tenté de rendre publique ses exactions. Finalement, elle fut vaincue, écrasée par la puissance qui coula dans les veines de Tsukuné une fois qu'il eut reçu du sang de la part de Moka.

Suite à cela, elle reconnut publiquement ses fautes et, après s'être publiquement excusée, se retira dans l'ombre, pour n'en être tirée que par Tsukuné, qui la sauva de la dépression en lui rendant visite dans les dortoirs où elle s'était barricadée. Après l'incident impliquant les Outcast Ayashi et Anti-thèse, Kuyô décidé qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir et lui sauva la vie, quand Mako, membre d'Anti-thèse et infirmière à l'hôpital sur le campus tenta de le tuer, prenant un coup de poignard porté par une Moka contrôlée en lieu et place de Tsukuné. Elle ne comprit que plus tard, quand il resta à son chevet pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était définitivement destinée à le suivre, quoi qu'il advienne.

La yôko découvrit aussi que peu avant les événements avec ces deux groupuscules, Tsukuné avait aussi sauvé la vie de Shirayuki Mizoré, une femme des neiges, qui désormais le suivait aussi. Kuyô comprit que la compétition pour avoir les faveurs d'Aono serait rude, mais elle se décida à ne pas abandonner. Ce fut sa détermination qui la poussa à rejoindre le Club de journalisme, en tant que paire d'yeux du Proviseur, quand il partit en voyage d'été dans une ville bordant la mer. Les conditions drastique du lieu n'aidant personne car il y faisait bien trop chaud, ils menèrent un enquête qui leur fit rapidement comprendre le souci : Un youkai était responsable de l'énorme vague de chaleur qui s'abattait sur la zone. En approfondissant leurs recherches, ils découvrirent la responsable : Aya Nomiya, jeune agni, dont les pouvoirs étaient partis en berserk quand elle avait vu ses parents et ses amis mourir, lors d'un tragique accident qui fut provoqué par une bande d'entrepreneurs peu scrupuleux, qui désiraient acquérir les terres sur lesquelles étaient bâties son village.

La jeune femme s'en prenait à tout ce qui approchait, ainsi, après une bataille acharnée qui leur valut un énième recours aux pouvoirs de Tsukuné, mais aussi grâce à l'excellent contrôle sur le feu dont disposait Kuyô, la jeune agni fut calmée, elle fut même admise dans le lycée quelques semaines plus tard.

Suite à cela, ils graduèrent tous du lycée sans autres événements majeurs exception faite du fait que Tsukuné, avant qu'ils ne partent tous suivre leur voie, fit un cadeau immense à Mizoré, il lui offrit de porter son enfant, ce qu'elle accepta, avec joie et au grand damne des autres femmes autour de Tsukuné. Éventuellement, leur groupe fit aussi connaissance de Shuzen Kokoa lors de leur seconde année, petite sœur de Moka, elle s'avéra avoir un très mauvais caractère, problème qui se résolut de lui-même quand, après une énième tentative de meurtre à son encontre, Tsukuné se résolut à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle et la vainquit, ce qui la força à admettre qu'il était effectivement plus fort qu'elle et digne de sa sœur.

Après avoir gradué, tous partirent dans différentes universités ou écoles. Tsukuné termina sa formation dans la police et commença, après en avoir discuté avec Moka, désormais en école d'économie et de droit, et Kuyô, elle aussi sortie de son école de police, à préparer un plan qui permettrait à humains et youkais de cohabiter, en commençant par monter une compagnie multi-service, mais principalement basée sur de la protection, qui offrirait ses services aussi bien aux humains qu'aux youkais. Après de multiples péripéties, leur compagnie put prendre forme et, héritant de la maison de ses parents, que ces derniers lui offrirent car désormais trop grande pour eux, Tsukuné commença à bâtir sa vie, autour de ses enfants, car rendant parfois visite à Mizoré, retournée dans son village natal, il eut l'occasion de lui en faire deux autres, deux jumelles, qu'elle élevait avec l'aide de ses congénères et sa famille.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous, Aya avait principalement erré pendant ces quelques années et, maintenant, elle se disait prête à tout pour aider et soutenir Tsukuné. Cela dit, elle décida de s'installer, pour finalement aider Mizoré à élever ses filles.

Moka et Kuyô s'installèrent aussi et, moyennant les bénéfices qu'ils récoltèrent au fil d'une autre année, leur maison put s'agrandir, suffisamment pour accueillir toutes ses occupantes et le maître de maison, ainsi que deux invitées à qui il proposa de rester, Kurumu et Kokoa, toutes deux devenues journalistes désormais.

Ainsi, la petite bande fut reformée au complet et vivait heureuse. Kuyô expliqua même que, pile le soir où ils furent enlevés, ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de Sakura, l'aînée des filles de Mizoré, que l'on lui présenta aussi rapidement.

Alina hocha finalement la tête, elle avait fini de manger depuis un long moment et écoutait avec attention le récit de Kuyô, qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler désormais. Une fois ce dernier terminé, la jeune blonde constata que toutes les autres jeunes femmes étaient réveillées et qu'elles avaient elle aussi mangé, puisque la table à ses côtés était vide. La voix de Moka termina de la faire revenir à la réalité :

« Eccnelias-san ?

-Mh ? Demanda Alina.

-J'aimerais te parler un peu. Répondit simplement la vampire. »

Alina avait compris que Moka, telle qu'elle était à présent, ne présentait plus le sceau qu'elle avait porté lors de ses années au lycée, ainsi, elle était capable d'utiliser pleinement sa puissance, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger Alina, qui paraissait avoir quand même cinq bonnes années de moins qu'elle.

La vampire aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux de braise l'emmena un peu plus loin et lui demanda :

« Tu sais quelque chose sur cet endroit que nous ignorons ? »

La question était brute, directe, amenée telle quelle, sans aucune forme de subtilité. Alina secoua la tête :

« Non.

-Certaine ? Demanda la vampire, avec un regard en coin qui se voulait impressionnant et avait sans souci atteint son objectif.

-Certaine, je pense que je ne serai pas restée là si j'avais su quoi que ce soit de plus que vous. Soupira-t-elle. »

Moka opina et s'excusa poliment avant de repartir vers les autres. Avec un soupir, Alina se détendit et marcha derrière elle. En fait, elle savait peut être quelque chose de plus qu'eux, oui, mais leur dire ça n'apporterait strictement rien à leur situation sinon un brin de panique qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. La jeune blonde aux yeux bleu métallique resta donc silencieuse en rejoignant le groupe.

Tsukuné leur dit qu'ils allaient avancer et rassura ses filles, en leur promettant de les sortir de là, toutes, elles et leur mère, ainsi que les autres autour d'elles. La petite troupe se mit en marche, avec une Alina bien silencieuse en fond.

Elle songea un peu : Tous paraissaient assez puissants, rien qu'en sentant leur énergie, elle était capable de le dire sans aucun souci. Toutefois ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'ils ne savaient peut être pas les règles d'or dans ce genre de situation...

Elle se les remémora rapidement : Numéro un, ne jamais exhiber d'indices probants sur sa véritable nature ou sur son véritable pouvoir.

Numéro deux, quoi qu'il arrive, ne jamais interférer avec le déroulement des événements, exception faite de cas impliquant les cibles.

Numéro trois, si un contact doit être établi avec une cible, faire en sorte de la terminer le plus rapidement possible, en limitant les dégâts causés à l'environnement.

Numéro quatre, retenir ses véritables pouvoirs, n'utiliser sa pleine puissance que si aucun autre recours n'est possible.

Numéro cinq, les renforts tarderont peut être à arriver, quoiqu'il advienne, ne jamais baisser les bras et continuer à espérer, une famille n'abandonne jamais un de ses membres.

Alina serra ses poings sur son cœur, cette dernière règle lui faisait plaisir, elle le savait bien, que ce soit ses frères ou ses sœurs, aucun d'entre eux n'hésiterait à foncer tête baissée dans un piège pour lui filer un coup de main... Elle soupira : Il ne lui restait donc qu'à limiter sa force et son implication dans les conflits, elle ne ferait que se défendre à l'avenir donc.

Elle se cogna contre le dos d'Aya, qui s'était soudain arrêtée. Cette dernière se retourna, la fixant de ses deux yeux rouges vifs, et Alina s'excusa rapidement. La jeune agni faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et son regard indiquait clairement qu'elle était prête à se battre, Alina demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Aya ne répondit pas et tendit juste son bras droit devant elle, pointant droit devant. En suivant la direction indiquée du regard, la blonde put rapidement voir ce qui clochait. Face à leur groupe se trouvaient ce qui semblait être de parfaites répliques de tous les adultes, exception faite de leur teint bleuté et de leur yeux bleu ciel vides. Ils étaient tous prêts à se battre semblait-il, même si... Alina tiqua soudain et leva un sourcil : Ils étaient plus faibles ? Non, pas possible... Si quelqu'un à pris le temps de les répliquer, tous sauf elle et les enfants apparemment, pourquoi faire des copies plus faibles ? Incapacité à copier parfaitement le niveau ? Peut être juste en guise de paillasson Bienvenue...

Pensive, elle lâcha un soupir, Aya se tourna vers elle, comme à peu près tout le monde. Moka demanda :

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire peut être ? »

Alina poussa un profond soupir et avança, faisant face à la vampire avec un regard qui se voulait tout aussi impressionnant, elle déclara, la fixant dans le rouge de ses yeux de vampire :

« Écoute-moi bien, je vais couvrir les gosses de ton homme, je vous laisse vous charger de vos copies, puisqu'elles sont bien plus faibles que vous. Est-ce que mon plan te conviens ou faut-il que j'y aille moi-même pour éclater vos clones un par un ? »

Moka parut surprise par le ton employé par la jeune femme, elle pouvait clairement dire qu'elle serait capable d'y aller seule et d'en revenir, rien qu'au ton employée. Elle lança :

« Très bien, faisons comme tu l'auras voulu... »

Elle fit un pas en avant, suivie par Tsukuné et Kuyô, dans le dos de laquelle six queues enflammées jaillirent.

Kurumu fit jaillir serres, ailes et queue de ses vêtements, Kokoa n'invoqua pas sa chauve-souris, elle resta à mains nues, se concentrant un peu avant de prendre une garde bien plus sérieuse. Mizoré fit jaillit ses griffes de glace, ses cheveux tombant dans son dos prirent une teinte vitrée eux aussi. Elle se positionna devant ses trois filles, pour les protéger, aux côtés d'Alina. Aya, quand à elle, retira son haut, qu'elle jeta nonchalamment au sol, laissant voir le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous. Alina savait à peu près pourquoi elle faisait ça, après tout, elle connaissait elle aussi un agni et connaissait les capacités inhérentes à l'espèce.

Comme la jeune blonde l'avait pensé, le bras droit d'Aya se couvrit de ce qui ressemblait à du magma durci, laissant voir des veines orange vives parcourir sa surface noire pure.

Tous prêts au combat, ils s'élancèrent, face à leurs clones respectifs. Exception faite de Mizoré, qui resta plantée devant ses filles, attendant que son propre clone arrive pour s'en occuper. Non, elle ne faisait pas confiance à cette jeune blonde, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses précieuses filles aux mains d'une inconnue.

Les premiers coups furent échangés, le clone de Tsukuné frappa, un direct du droit, en plein vers sa face. L'original esquiva non sans mal d'un pas de côté et, utilisant son propre bras droit pour se faire, il fracassa son poing dans la face de son adversaire, qu'il envoya rouler au sol. Le clone se redressa rapidement et reprit sa charge, cette fois en tentant de lui coller un coup de pied rotatif en pleine face. Tsukuné bloqua le coup avec ses bras et fut surpris du peu de force que déployait son adversaire, il se limitait ? Puis les mots prononcés par Alina lui revinrent : « je vous laisse vous charger de vos copies, puisqu'elles sont bien plus faibles que vous. »

Il sourit et comprit soudain la portée de ses mots, mais se demanda toutefois comment elle avait pu déduire ça. Certes ses adversaires dégageaient un youki un peu plus faible que les leurs, mais rien n'indiquait de façon certaine qu'ils étaient plus faible que les originaux. Il repoussa son adversaire en poussant avec ses bras, le forçant à prendre plusieurs pas pour retrouver son équilibre et se remettre en garde. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Tsukuné fonça et lui colla un coup de poing en pleine face, coup qui émit un bruit de verre pilé. Son corps avait changé, sa force avait réellement atteint des sommets depuis qu'il était sorti du lycée et de l'université. Il se savait fort et l'énergie qu'il avait mise dans ce coup confirma bel et bien qu'il l'était, car son adversaire se redressa, péniblement, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Le jeune homme marcha calmement vers lui et, d'un coup de talon dans le crâne, lui brisa ce dernier, qui fit le même bruit qu'un gros vase qu'on casserait.

Moka fit quasiment de même, dos à dos avec Kokoa, les deux sœurs mirent en pratique ces années passées à combattre des Youkais pour protéger celui qu'elles aimaient. Un coup d pied en pleine face de leurs clones les repoussa, chacun d'un côté, puis elles échangèrent et Kokoa chargea le clone de Moka, qui tenta de lui coller un coup de pied ascendant, coup de pied qu'elle dévia aisément d'un revers de la main, avant de contre-attaquer par un coup de poing chargé en énergie, mouvement typiquement vampire, dans le ventre, déjà fissuré par le coup de pied de sa grande sœur. De son côté, ladite grande sœur chargea le clone de Kokoa, qui tenta de lui porter un coup de poing en pleine face. Elle esquiva d'un pas de côté et, d'un rapide mouvement, brisa net ledit bras, qui émit un bruit de verre que l'on casse. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui coller un bon coup de pied rotatif en pleine face, coup qui l'envoya littéralement au sol, à peu près en même temps que son propre clone, dont sa petite sœur s'était occupée. Les deux clones restèrent au sol, inanimés. Elles échangèrent un rapide sourire, toutes les deux s'étaient appliquées à devenir fortes, à ne plus être un fardeau, elles y étaient désormais, elle voyaient e bout du tunnel et Kokoa se sentait emplie de fierté quand sa grande sœur, l'originale et véritable Moka, la félicitait pour son labeur.

Kurumu de son côté, bloqua les serres de son clone sans aucun souci avec les siennes, c'était presque trop facile pour elle, elle la repoussa en forçant un peu sur sa garde et, d'un coup de pied rapide qui lui faucha la tempe, la déstabilisa lourdement, ouvrant un immense trou dans sa garde. La jeune succube profita de l'ouverture et frappa. Ses serres lacérèrent le cristal qui semblait composer le corps de son adversaire, sans que la moindre goutte de sang n'en gicle, malgré les impressionnantes lacérations qu'elle infligea. Elle termina son assaut d'un coup en X avec chaque main, ouvrant encore une fois son adversaire. La jeune femme, visiblement satisfaite, planta ensuite le dard caché dans l'extrémité de sa queue dans la tête de son adversaire, la tuant net. Le corps sans vie s'effondra, fissuré de toutes parts. Kurumu ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Même si cette petite blondinette l'avait clairement dit, ces clones étaient effectivement plus faibles qu'eux, bien plus faible, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent gagner une confiance en eux immense une fois leurs adversaires vaincus. A vrai dire, elle s'était nourri de l'énergie que lui donnait Tsukuné à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de consommer leur passion commune, avec son accord au préalable bien évidemment. Cette pratique lui avait permis de gagner une puissance admirable parmi les siennes, qui se nourrissaient souvent comme des opportunistes et se voyaient très rarement dotées d'un tel privilège.

Aya et Kuyô firent front commun, le feu avec le feu, la yôko avec l'agni. Leurs clones chargèrent de concert, celui de Kuyô cernant son poing de flammes, celui d'Aya avec juste son poing droit transformé. L'agni stoppa le poing de sa réplique en l'attrapant dans sa main, Kkuyô fit de même avec celui de sa clone. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et, prenant un bon appui au sol, la yôko passa au-dessus de l'agni d'un bond, alors que cette dernière passait du côté de la yôko en chargeant, le poing en arrière. Le poing droit d'Aya entra en contact avec la face du clone de Kuyo, la jambe droite de l'originale entra en contact avec le crâne de la fausse Aya. Dans les deux cas, le résultat fut le même : Un bruit de verre brisé et un clone au sol.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent de nouveau, Aya achevant sa clone au sol d'un coup de son poing droit, qui l'enfonça littéralement dans le sol gris et bétonné. Kuyô, elle, cueillit son propre clone alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se relever. Un bon coup de pied sauté, en pleine face, porté avec une efficacité dévastatrice. Le clone roula sur plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent rapidement formes humaines, craignant de dégoûter leur bien-aimé s'il venait à les observer trop longtemps sous cette forme de monstre... Il était humain à a base après tout.

Toutes les deux avaient toutefois vaincue aisément, ces deux puissantes élémentaires de feu partageaient beaucoup de caractéristiques communes, même si les agnis étaient assez rare, leur force et leur maîtrise du feu était principalement concentrée dans leur bras droit, ce qui leur permettait de porter des coups d'une force inimaginable. En contrepartie, les yôkos, bien que plus agiles, étaient tout aussi puissants, le nombre de queues dont ils disposaient indiquant non seulement leur âge dans une moindre mesure, mais leur niveau de puissance. Dans le cas de Kuyô, elle avait gagné deux queues supplémentaires depuis qu'elle s'était promise de suivre Tsukuné et ce gain de pouvoir avait affiné sa maîtrise du feu, mais également augmenté de façon exponentielle sa puissance de frappe. Elle pouvait désormais frapper fort, presque autant que Moka ou Tsukuné, ce qui l'arrangeait, car la force physique représentait beaucoup à ses yeux, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer intérieurement.

Mizoré, quand à elle, se mit face à son clone, qui chargea quasi immédiatement. Le premier coup fut simple à bloquer, une muraille de glace érigée rapidement eut raison des pieux gelés qu'envoya son opposante. Mais sa clone ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle chargea droit sur la muraille et, faisant un bon usage de ses griffes de glace, elle fit littéralement exploser la muraille de fine glace, érigée par l'originale. Touchant de nouveau le sol, elle encaissa les tirs de pieux de glace que l'originale dirigea vers elle, sans même sourciller. Le bruit de glace qui se casse fit comprendre à Mizoré son erreur. C'était une poupée de glace ! Elle comprit rapidement et se retourna vers ses filles, uniquement pour voir Alina qui était plantée face à elles, tenant le bras du clone de cristal, le véritable clone, si on pouvait parler ainsi. Mizoré paniqua, Alina parla calmement :

« Que l'on s'en prenne à des gens c'est une chose, mais que l'on s'en prenne à des enfants, à plus forte raison quand ce sont tes propres filles, ça dépasse les bornes. »

Elle frappa, un coup de poing, rapide, assez pour que Mizoré ne puisse qu'entrevoir un mouvement. La clone de cristal fut sans doute bien plus surprise puisqu'elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand elle entra en contant douloureusement intime avec le mur à sa droite.

Elle se redressa, en titubant. La jeune blonde couvrit la distance de cinq bons mètres les séparant en un instant, elle était rapide, bien trop pour que Mizoré puisse décrire son déplacement comme normal. Le coup partit, rapide lui aussi. Un coup de poing dans le ventre du clone, qui décolla du sol, émettant un bruit de verre cassé, puis arriva la suite et fin de l'assaut : Un coup de pied retourné sauté, qui lui enfonça encore plus la face dans le mur métallique, répandant des fissures partout sur le corps du clone, qui s'effondra au sol, lourdement et sans vie, à l'inverse d'Alina.

La jeune blonde allait demander aux trois jeunes filles si elles allaient bien, mais leur mère fut bien plus prompte :

« Sakura ! Yuri ! Miki ! Vous allez bien mes trésors ?!

-O... Oui mère. Parvint à bégayer Sakura, qui réalisa à peine ce qui venait d'arriver sous ses yeux. »

Tout s'était joué en quelques secondes, mais si Alina n'avait pas réagi assez vite, elle aurait très clairement eu deux ou trois trous pas forcément utiles en plus sur la face.

Mizoré se tourna vers la jeune blonde, tout en tenant ses filles dans ses bras, les yeux larmoyants :

« Merci... Merci infiniment.

-Meh... Soupira Alina. C'était pas grand chose. »

Les autres se pressèrent autour du petit groupe et Tsukuné demanda enfin ce qui les taraudait tous :

« Eccnelais-san, tu n'est pas humaine ?

-Moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je l'étais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Erh... Grimaça-t-il. Touché, tu ne l'as jamais dit.

-Pour ta gouverne, non, je ne suis pas humaine et non, je n'ai pas envie de révéler ma véritable nature, ce serait contraire à deux ou trois choses qu'on m'a enseignée. Expliqua-t-elle. »

Ils ne préférèrent pas pousser la chose plus loin. Si vivre en tant que youkai parmi les youkai leur avait effectivement appris quelque chose, c'était que chaque espèce avait ses particularités et qu'il valait mieux respecter les uses et coutumes de chacune d'elles, sous peine de déclencher un conflit ou une situation réellement non désirée. Si Alina ne voulait pas révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de sa vraie nature, c'était son souci après tout.

Ils se remirent en marche, une fois Mizoré et ses filles calmées un peu. Leur marche sembla s'éterniser, mais ils ne s'attendaient réellement pas à ce qu'ils eurent sous les yeux une fois qu'ils atteignirent la sortie du couloir, après avoir marché par ce qui parut des décennies aux dires de Kurumu.


	4. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**Avant tout, je n'ai les droits d'aucunes des licences utilisées dans ma fanfiction, j'écris pour le plaisir, en espérant apporter un peu de plaisir à mes éventuels lecteurs. Sur ce, bonne lecture et libre à vous de commenter !**

II – 2

Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas fermés, dans son cas, il n'avaient pas eu ce besoin étant donné qu'ils étaient cachés derrière son bandeau. Il revint soudain à lui, se souvenant parfaitement du flash lumineux qui avait frappé la ville de Sainan, dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais plus rien après ça. Il fit un bond rapide, presque animal, et se positionna prêt à se défendre, en position basse, les deux jambes tendues pour prendre un appui puissant au sol, une main pour en assurer un autre planté tel un piquet dans le sol et son second bras tendu de côté, afin de pouvoir frapper librement au besoin.

Il fit un compte rapide : Un, deux, trois, quatre... Dix-sept personnes, toutes autour de lui... Presque aucun humain dans le lot, principalement des créatures venant d'ailleurs... Du moins c'est ce qu'il percevait, il ne pouvait pas voir leurs apparences physiques, juste une vague silhouette formée par l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. A ce titre là, trois d'entre eux semblaient un peu plus particuliers... Comme s'ils avaient été fabriqués artificiellement...

Il lâcha un « hum » et se mit à réfléchir un peu plus : Il en avait bien croisé un ou deux qui pouvaient coller à cette description, dont cette ennuyeuse à l'entrée du lycée, qui avait voulu voir sous son bandeau... Quelle idiote, c'était l'une des seules choses qui l'empêchait de sombrer, il était hors de question qu'il l'enlève et ses ordres là-dessus étaient très clairs.

Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Après réflexion, attendre que ces gens émergent serait peut être une bonne idée, il se voulait plus humain, c'était une étape déjà. Il s'assit en tailleurs et attendit, utilisant ce laps de temps pour converser un peu avec celle qu'il avait fait taire un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Premièrement, il fallait les éveiller, il scanda, mentalement :

« Oï ! Tout le monde est là ?

-Yup ! Répondit une voix féminine dans son esprit. Tous là, sains et saufs... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé nii-chan ?

-Erh... En sais foutrement rien, le temps que je revienne à moi on était déjà là. Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

-Mhhhh... Quelqu'un qui arrive à te prendre de vitesse ? Toi ? S'étonna la voix féminine.

-J'ai juste eu un léger signal de mes instincts peu avant, mais c'était bien trop tard pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Avoua-t-il. Enfin... Si vous allez tous bien c'est le principal.

-Inquiet à notre sujet ?

-Je vous ai tous déjà perdus une fois, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver une seconde fois. Réprima-t-il.

-Aye, aye. Opina-t-elle. Oh ? On dirait qu'ils commencent à revenir à eux.

-Mh ? Demanda-t-il en se concentrant sur les personnes autour de lui. Oh, en effet.

-Je vais te laisser en paix, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle nous, ok nii-chan ?

-Sans souci Aries, passe le mot aux autres de se tenir prêts, je pense vous appeler sous peu de toute façon. Répondit le brun.

-Okay ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »

Il sentit le contact se rompre... Pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende plus ses paroles et ne puisse qu'envoyer un signal si besoin était. Comme d'habitude en somme. Il entendit quelqu'un grogner légèrement à sa droite, visiblement un homme au ton de la voix. Ce fut lui le premier à parler d'ailleurs :

« Eh ? Que ? On était pas en classe y a pas cinq minutes... Lala ?! Sairenji ?! Kotegawa-san ? Attends... Pourquoi tout le monde est ici ?

-Rito ? Répéta presque immédiatement une voix qui semblait appartenir à une jeune fille à la gauche du brun au bandeau. »

Ils échangèrent tous des mots entre eux. Le jeune brun au bandeau opina : Bien, tout le monde semblait en forme.

Une voix l'interpella soudain :

« Oh ! Bandeau-chan ! »

Il se crispa soudainement : L'ennuyeuse mentionnée précédemment, visiblement elle était là aussi...

Il soupira :

« Erh... T'es là toi aussi...

-Mea, Kurosaki Mea. Tu aurais pu au moins nous dire ton nom... Et nous laisser voir ce que cache ce bandeau. Râla-t-elle en faisant la moue. »

Il soupira et constata que toute l'attention était portée sur lui. Il s'exécuta donc rapidement :

« Mon nom hein... Étrangement, je ne m'en souviens pas... On m'appelle juste Ophiocus.

-Ophiocus ? Répéta celle qui semblait être un professeur ou une infirmière. »

A vrai dire de son point de vue à lui, c'est-à-dire avec les yeux bandés, cette personne semblait juste un poil plus mature au son de sa voix. Une autre adulte repris :

« Si je ne m'abuse, ça veut dire Serpent en Latin.

-Effectivement. Opina le brun aux yeux bandés. Ensuite, la raison pour laquelle mes yeux sont bandés... Euh... Disons que pour faire simple, c'est mieux si mes yeux ne voient pas.

-Si tes yeux ne voient pas ? Répéta une des jeunes femmes présentes. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait poser un problème ?

-T'as déjà entendu parler des basilics dans les légendes ? Demanda le jeune brun.

-Basilic ? Demanda le jeune homme au nom de tous.

-Concrètement un monstre dont le regard est mortel, pour moi c'est un peu la même chose, en moins direct bien sûr. Exposa-t-il. Donc encore une fois, Kurosaki Mea, je te demanderai de me foutre la paix avec mon bandeau.

-Vraiment pas amusant. Soupira-t-elle en faisant de nouveau la moue, qu'il ne put pas voir.

-Et vous êtes ? Demanda Ophiocus. »

Il sentit les regards curieux se braquer vers lui et s'expliqua :

« Je me suis présenté devant vous non ? Excepté Mea, je ne connais personne ici...

-Oh ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Bon je vais commencer alors, je suis Yuuki Rito, enchanté. »

S'en suivit une longue chaîne de présentation, d'après ce qu'il comprit, Yuuki Rito était le seul homme du groupe, il était dans la même classe que Sairenji Haruna et Kotegawa Yui, ainsi que Lala Satalin Deviluke, qui squattait visiblement chez lui avec ses deux sœurs, Nana Aster Deviluke et Momo Velia Deviluke. On trouvait aussi Yuuki Mikan, la petite sœur de Rito, liée d'amitié avec Yami (faute d'autre nom il se contenta de ça, il s'était bien présenté comme Ophiocus alors pourquoi pas Yami après tout), une assassin, clone de Tearju Lunatique et « sœur » de Mea. Tearju, une des deux adultes apprit-il, vivait avec Ryoko Mikado, infirmière du lycée et donc seconde adulte du groupe, chez qui vivait Murasame Oshizu, la troisième fille dégageant une énergie étrange. Venaient ensuite Run Elise Jewelria, amie d'enfance de Lala, qui était après Rito visiblement. S'ajoutaient à ce groupe déjà bien fourni Tenjouin Saki, aînée d'une année par rapport aux autres lycées du groupe, et ses deux amies/servantes Kujou Rin et Fujisaki Ayako. Et enfin, aux côtés de tout ce monde, enfin, plutôt dans les bras de Mikado, se trouvait une petite fille avec une fleur sur la tête, Celine.

Ophiocus avait patiemment écouté pendant qu'ils avaient tous mangé avec ce qui avait été mis à leur disposition. Il recula d'un pas et s'excusa :

« Excusez-moi, j'ai un détail à régler. »

Il se concentra uniquement sur lui-même et appela :

« Aries ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Aries ! »

Toujours rien. Il poussa un soupir profond et se colla un coup de poing dans la tempe, une voix vint soudain de son subconscient :

« Aïe ! Onii-chan ! C'est vicieux de ta part de faire ça !

-Réponds quand je t'appelle alors. Soupira-t-il. »

Il se rendit compte de sa première erreur, se frapper, puis de sa seconde, parler à haute voix en disant cela. Rito demanda :

« Euh... Ophiocus-san, à qui tu parles ?

-Euh... Compliqué à expliquer, y fait pas gaffe. »

Il avait répondu vaguement, puis il se concentra sur Aries :

« T'as tout écouté.

-Non... Répondit-elle avec une voix ostensiblement gênée.

-Aries... Menaça-t-il.

-J'avoue, oui, j'ai écouté. Soupira-t-elle. Donc ?

-Retiens leurs noms à ma place et souffle me les si besoin est, j'ai arrêté de suivre après les deux premiers. Soupira-t-il, en s'assurant de bien le faire intérieurement cette fois.

-Bien reçu ! Opina-t-elle, visiblement contente d'être utile. Mais je vais devoir rester éveillée pour ça.

-Pas de souci, tant qu'on a le bandeau sur les yeux, pas grand chose peut nous stimuler. Déclara Ophiocus.

-Bien, alors retournes-y. Déclara-t-elle, lui laissant clairement deviner qu'elle s'amusait déjà en fredonnant une chanson. »

Il retourna vers les autres, dont les regards étaient toujours braqués vers lui et demanda :

« Quoi ?

-Tu parles tout seul ? Demanda Yami, visiblement bien plus à cran.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Répondit-il.

-Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir. Déclara à son tour Momo, avec une aura assassine quasi palpable. »

Ophiocus se mit à rire et répondit :

« Si je te dis que j'héberge mes frères et sœurs dans mon corps, tu me dirais que je suis fou, non ? »

Tous se figèrent net et la tension s'intensifia, Momo répéta :

« Héberger... Tes frères et sœurs en toi ?

-Sur le fond rien de bien complexe, j'ai une partie d'eux assimilée dans mon corps. Avoua-t-il. Dans la forme, j'ai besoin de leur parler de temps en temps, pour m'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. C'est ce que je viens de faire.

-Mhhhh... Tout d'un coup, je sens un intérêt nouveau naître envers toi. Ricana sinistrement Mikado.

-Oh tu peux essayer de me disséquer si tu veux, je ne suis pas humain non plus, mon sang est hautement toxique. Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Oh ? S'amusa-t-elle. »

Le jeune brun aux yeux bandés déclara ensuite :

« Enfin... Et si nous avancions ?

-Eh ?! S'exclama Saki. Rester ici ne me dérange absolument pas personnellement !

-Et tu penses qu'on va gentiment nous apporter à manger ? Demanda Ophiocus. On nous à arrachés de force à Sainan pour nous larguer ici, si c'est pas un kidnapping, ça s'en approche bien trop à mon goût. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Il se tourna vers les zone qu'il savait libre et commença à avancer, les autres suivirent, discutant entre eux à voix basse. Mikado s'avança à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Et tu y vois sans même regarder...

-Voir des êtres vivants avec mes yeux est trop dangereux, je me repère aux sons et aux énergies dégagées, c'est tout. Expliqua le jeune brun.

-Mhhh... Tu es une bien étrange créature, tu sais ? S'amusa Mikado. A la rigueur avec une opération ou deux...

-Pas possible. Soupira-t-il. Les raisons du contre ne manquent pas, mais sache juste que les méthodes conventionnelles ne pourraient pas s'adapter à quelqu'un comme moi.

-Je vois... Déclara pensivement Tearju, depuis l'autre côté.

-Oui, moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre à quel point je suis étrange. Soupira-t-il, en baissant les épaules. »

Mikado comprit que l'arrivée de Tearju ne l'avait pas surpris plus que ça car il avait sans aucun doute senti son énergie. Soudain, il s'arrêta net, puis il fixa la direction droit devant eux. Il déclara :

« Problèmes en approche... Cent-cinquante mètres droit devant, dix-sept formes de vie... Artificielles je dirai vu que je n'entends pas de pouls.

-Entendre un pouls ?! Plus important, comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Mea.

-Ils sont entrés dans la zone ou je perçois clairement les choses. Expliqua-t-il. Ils ne bougent pas toutefois, je pense qu'on peut s'approcher encore un peu sans réellement de risque.

-C'est le seul chemin de toute façon. Soupira Momo. Et j'espère que ça se finira bientôt, ce couloir commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. »

Les autres opinèrent, le groupe reprit donc sa marche, jusqu'à arriver à une trentaine de mètres environ de l'autre groupe. Une fois clairement en vue, ils firent presque tous un pas en arrière. Face à eux se trouvaient des répliques parfaites de chacun d'eux, même Celine, exception faite que ces répliques avaient le teint bleuté et des yeux bleu cobalt vides de toute vie.

Le clone de Yami, du moins c'est ce qu'en estima Ophiocus car son énergie ressemblait beaucoup à celle émise par la jeune femme, s'élança rapidement, visant à frapper Rito. Le jeune brun aux yeux bandés fit barrage avec son propre corps, bougeant assez vite pour surprendre même l'originale, qui avait pourtant bougé à toute allure. La blonde aux yeux rouges vifs se stoppa net et fixa Ophiocus avec effroi : Son corps venait d'être perforé par les lames issues de ses cheveux transformés, en cinq endroits : un rein, le foie, l'estomac, un poumon et le cœur.

Pourtant, le jeune brun souriait. Il déclara même, alors que les lames se retiraient et que son sang gicla, de couleur bleu claire :

« Est-ce que tu connais les propriétés du sang des Rémanents ? Non je suppose, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas attaqué ainsi. »

Il soupira, alors que le sang sur les cheveux/lames commençait à bouillir littéralement. Le jeune brun expliqua :

« C'est pourtant simple : S'il touche de l'organique, il parasite, s'il touche un objet, il le corrode. A en juger par la réaction, tu n'es donc qu'une poupée de glace, hein ? »

Il ricana encore et se tourna vers Mea :

« Mea, toi et Yami, faites en sorte que personne n'entre dans mon champ de vision, ok ?

-Je... Euh... Commença-t-elle. »

Soudain un flash doré. Issu de deux cercle, d'origine surnaturelle, magique probablement car ils flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Dorés, ils portaient tous les deux une marque différente.

Ils brillèrent encore une fois et quand la lumière se dissipa, deux personnes se tenaient aux côtés du jeune brun aux yeux bandés : Une jeune femme, dans les vingt ans, brune avec deux yeux dorés fendus en leur centre par une pupille reptilienne noire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et lisses, tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle portait un jean noir et un chemisier blanc sans manches par-dessus. Elle était à peine plus petite qu'Ophiocus, soit un bon mètre quatre-vingt.

A ses côtés se tenait un homme, un véritable colosse hyper musculeux de pas loin de deux mètres de haut. La encore, un brun avec deux yeux dorés fendus d'une pupille reptilienne noire. De longs cheveux en pointes dirigées vers l'arrière tombaient sur ses omoplates, dénudées car il ne portait pas de tee-shirt, juste des bandages autour de ses deux bras. En revanche, il portait un pantalon assez classieux, presque trop pour corréler avec son apparence.

La jeune femme s'amusa :

« Donc, nii-chan veut avoir tout le fun pour lui seul ?

-Aries... T'avais réellement besoin de ramener Leo avec toi ? Réprima-t-il.

-Leo a agi de lui-même sur ce coup là. Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Désolé aniki. Répondit le colosse, sur un ton calme trop inquiétant. Mais tu es notre seul lien avec le monde des vivants, je ne laisserai personne me reprendre ça. »

Ophiocus poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

« Bien, puisque vous êtes là, vous pourrez vous en charger donc ?

-Yup ! Opina Aries, en souriant. »

Aries fit un pas en avant et Leo l'imita. Ils se mirent tous les deux en garde, Ophiocus rappela à l'ordre :

« Oubliez pas les règles un et cinq, ok ?

-Aye, aye ! Opina la brune. »

Elle se mit en garde et s'élança, rapidement, agrippant la face de la fausse Yami pour la fracasser contre le sol avec assez de véhémence pour qu'elle en rebondisse. Le clone contre-attaqua rapidement d'un coup de l'énorme poing formé par ses cheveux. Aries l'encaissa et roula au sol un peu plus loin, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds rapidement. Elle sourit sauvagement, un sourire de pur prédateur qui s'amuse seulement avec sa proie, Leo frappa à cet instant, son poing s'écrasant contre la face du clone de Yami, qui avait concentré son attention sur Aries. Le coup fit le même effet qu'un boulet de canon. L'impact envoya le clone rouler au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin, le corps entier couvert de fêlures.

Le clone de Mea se planta à une vitesse ahurissante face à face avec Leo, lui braquant son bras, transformé pour l'occasion en canon, vers le visage. Le géant sourcilla à peine, le coup partit, l'explosion secoua bien la zone. Pourtant, quand la fumée qu'elle souleva se dissipa, le colosse était toujours là, indemne. Il soupira :

« Parmi mes camarades, je suis celui qu'on pourrait comparer à la forteresse, tu ne me blessera pas avec des attaques aussi faibles que celles là. »

Elle fit un bond en arrière et transforma la fin de la longue natte en lame, qui darda vers Leo à grande vitesse, pour porter de multiples coups, sans que le colosse ne puisse bouger. Le clone d'Oshizu se plaça rapidement aux côtés de celui de Mea et ensemble, elles lancèrent la contre-offensive. Les lames de la fausse Mea bougèrent à une vitesse bien plus ahurissante encore, son regard perdant le peu de concentration qu'il avait encore, pendant qu'Oshizu le paralysait, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychokinétiques.

La lame se heurta à maintes reprises avec la peau nue de Leo, pourtant elle ne parvint pas à la percer et fut immanquablement déviée. Cela sembla énerver le clone, qui frappa avec encore plus d'ardeur, pour voir sa lame encore plus déviée au final.

De son côté, Aries dût faire face aux clones de Momo et Nana, la première libérant trois plantes qui tirèrent à maintes reprises des graines avec la puissance de canons vers la jeune brune, qui esquiva avec une facilité bien trop déconcertante. Le clone de Nana attaqua à son tour, lâchant deux animaux qui ressemblaient vaguement à des rhinocéros sur Aries. La jeune brune posa un pieds au sol et soupira :

« Très bien, puisque que tu veux jouer avec l'instinct animal, essayons ça. »

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, leurs pupilles se rétrécirent intimement, au point de n'en devenir plus qu'une mince ligne noire. Les deux rhinocéros, qui s'apprêtaient à charger, ainsi que les plantes, qui allaient tirer, se stoppèrent net et retournèrent dans leurs dimensions respectives, comme effrayés. Aries s'amusa :

« Nous sommes les prédateurs au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, leurs instincts le leur disent et ils fuient, comme toute créature censée le ferait... La nature est fascinante, hein ? »

Ses pupilles avaient retrouvé une épaisseur à peu près normale, mais ça n'empêcha pas les deux statues de cristal de charger, avec ardeur. Aries bloqua sans souci le coup de poing du clone de Momo en attrapant ce dernier et elle bloqua le coup de pied de Nana en faisant de même. La jeune brune ricana :

« Ara... Il faudra mieux que ça si vous comptez pouvoir vous mesures à onii-chan un jour. »

Elle fit un rapide mouvement du bras, avec suffisamment de force pour faire vriller les deux clones sur eux-même en les repoussant. La suite vint rapidement, assez pour que seules Yami et Mea, assassines accomplies, soient les seules à pouvoir percevoir ce qui arrivait. Aries bougea vite et frappa à deux reprises, une fois dans l'estomac pour écraser les deux clones au sol et une fois dans la face, du poing, pour les enfoncer dans le béton froid et dur qui le composait.

Les deux poupées restèrent là, inanimées, laissant une Aries souriante entre elles.

Leo, de son côté, soupira, après une énième tentative ratée de la lame de Mea de le découper. Il avança, brisant net la psychokinésie d'Oshizu, puis il s'élança, rapidement là aussi, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu laisser penser son imposante silhouette, il fracassa leurs deux crânes l'un contre l'autre, ce qui émit un bruit de verre cassé qui résonna un moment. Il laissa s'effondrer les deux corps écimés et fit craquer son épaule, il déclara :

« Bien, considérons les échauffements terminés donc. »

Du côté des véritables membres du groupe, c'était la stupeur. Mikado demanda :

« Ophiocus-san, tes blessures vont bien ?

-Huh ? Oh ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Rien de bien méchant. »

Pour appuyer le geste à la parole, il se tourna vers elle, montrant les blessures déjà refermées, ne laissant voir qu'un tee-shirt trouvé et taché de sang bleu.

« Tu as dit qu'il corrodait les objets... Ton tee-shirt ?

-Spécialement fait pour moi. Expliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, personne n'a été touché par mon sang au moins ? »

Il se tourna vers les autres, tous échangèrent des regards entre eux. Rito répondit :

« Non, personne.

-Pfiou... Soupira Ophiocus. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'y touchez pas, ok ?

-Il nous parasiterai ? Répondit Momo en reprenant les mots du jeune brun.

-Ouais et crois-moi, t'as pas vraiment envie de finir comme nous... Exposa-t-il.

-Hmmm... Et ces deux là ? Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement agacée par la défaite de son clone.

-Aries et Leo, une de mes sœurs et un de mes frères. Répondit le jeune brun.

-Mais... Tu n'étais pas supposé les garder en toi ? Demanda Yui, troublée.

-Bon... Commença le brun aux yeux bandés. Pour expliquer ça simplement, tu as compris que je me régénérais très vite, ok ? En fait, c'est bien plus que ça, je peux régénérer des parties entières de mon corps que j'aurai perdu si j'ai suffisamment d'énergie stockée en moi. Actuellement, mes réserves ne sont pas à leur paroxysme, mais après avoir gardé un bout de leurs existences en moi, j'ai entrepris d'utiliser ce que j'obtiendrai pour les ramener à la vie. Le travail a été laborieux, d'autant que j'ai dû leur céder plusieurs organes plus ou moins vitaux pour nous autres. Au final, chacun d'eux à eu droit à un corps propre, mais ils doivent quand même rester en contact avec moi en permanence, car après un certain temps leurs corps dégénèrent et ils meurent. C'est pourquoi je stocke ces corps temporaires en moi le temps de trouver une solution... »

Ils écoutèrent tous, certains eurent l'estomac retourné par ce qu'ils entendirent, Mikado demanda :

« Régénérer des organes hein... Tu peux faire ça jusqu'à quel point ?

-Si ça ne risquait pas de tous vous contaminer, je m'arracherais volontiers un bras pour te montrer, mais disons que tant que j'ai assez d'énergie dans mon corps, je suis en mesure de régénérer toute partie de mon corps, même ma tête si elle venait à être coupée. Expliqua Ophiocus. Après, c'est un processus extrêmement gourmand en énergie, c'est pourquoi j'évite au possible d'y avoir recours.

-Mais juste à l'instant... Commença Mea.

-De simples trous à colmater, rien de bien sévère, comme je l'ai dit. Expliqua-t-il de nouveau. Je me suis déjà remis d'un stade ou seulement vingt pour cent de mon corps étaient restant.

-Vingt pour cent ?! S'exclama Mikado.

-Une bataille plutôt difficile, il ne m'a fait aucun cadeau. Soupira-t-il. Enfin... Passons. Ces deux là devraient s'en tirer sans aucun souci. »

Ils se concentrèrent tous de nouveau sur Aries et Leo, Mea demanda :

« Leurs yeux ne sont pas bandés tiens...

-Mes frères et sœurs ont été pour ainsi dire scellés. Expliqua-t-il. Avec un coup de main, j'ai pu trouver un moyen de modifier leurs corps, afin qu'ils s'alimentent de façon conventionnelle et non plus comme moi.

-S'alimentent ? Répété Mea.

-Souviens toi, je n'ai pas touché à la nourriture sur le buffet. Déclara-t-il. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je suis à la base un prédateur, qui tue ses proies en absorbant toute leur énergie et pour alimenter les corps de mes frères et sœurs, j'en ai besoin en quantités énormes. C'est aussi pourquoi mes yeux doivent rester bandés, d'une part pour affiner mes autres sens, mais aussi pour éviter que je vous perçoive comme des proies. »

De nouveau un grand silence régna. Il se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur, qui venaient de terminer leur œuvre. Les corps brisés de plusieurs autres poupées de glace étaient au sol, ne restaient plus que celles de Lala, Mikado et Rito, toutes les trois portant des armes tirant des genre de rayons concentrés. L'attaque combinée d'Aries et Leo fut rapide, pas besoin de réelle précision dans ce cas là, quelques coups bien placés et on en parlerait plus. Le colosse frappa directement Rito dans la face, lui faisant manger le sol à grande vitesse, quelques mètres plus loin, entièrement fissuré. Aries, quand à elle, apparut entre Mikado et Lala, qu'elle envoya voler d'un coup de pied chacune. Elle chargea droit sur Lala pour lui fracasser le crane dans le sol bétonné d'un coup de poing, Leo se chargea de Mikado, qu'il brisa au sol en frappant dans son ventre.

Leo et Aries revinrent vers leur grand frère. Le clone de Celine se mit entre eux, comme si elle souhaitait s'interposer avec eux et les combattre.

Aries parut gênée et soupira :

« Leo-niichan, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

-Très bien. Répondit-il simplement. »

Ils détournèrent quasi tous leur regard quand il termina sa phrase, Mikado fit de même et cacha les yeux de la vraie Celine. Le coup fut rapide et le bruit qu'ils entendirent juste après, ressemblant à du verre qui se casse, confirma le verdict, une mort en un coup. Leo et Aries rejoignirent leur frère. Yami demanda, un regard froid sur son visage :

« Aucune pitié hein ?

-Je n'invoquerai pas l'argument du bétail qui n'a pas son mot à dire. Exposa Leo. Mais elle a choisi de nous faire face, j'ai répondu à sa bravoure en frappant en conséquences, comme sur un quelconque adversaire.

-Un sens de l'honneur aussi important ? C'est quelque chose qui risque de te jouer des tours. Rétorqua l'assassin.

-Tu vois, même elle le dit ! Ajouta Aries. »

Il ne répondit pas et disparut dans le même cercle qui l'avait vu apparaître, dans un flash doré aveuglant. Aries soupira :

« Quelle tête de mule...

-Dans le même genre j'en connais une qui ferait mieux de regagner sa place fissa. Répondit Ophiocus.

-Aye, aye ! Opina-t-elle, sans conviction. »

Elle disparut dans le même cercle doré elle aussi, puis commenta une fois dans l'esprit de son grand frère :

« Aahh... C'était fun... Tu pourrais me laisser sortir plus souvent tu sais.

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi Aries. Répondit-il, mentalement. Tu es la plus stable de nous tous, ne gâche pas ta chance d'accéder à une forme d'humanité.

-Pffff... Souffla-t-elle en lui laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle faisait la moue. Très bien, j'en prends note. »

Ophiocus se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe, dont certains semblaient encore choqués par la scène qui était arrivée juste sous leurs yeux et s'excusa poliment :

« Au nom de Leo, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce qui viens d'arriver. »

Il s'inclina poliment. Rito le rassura :

« C'est bon Ophiocus-san, Leo-san ne pensait certainement pas à mal en faisant ça. »

Ophiocus opina, Momo ramena tout le monde à la raison :

« On pourrait partir d'ici ? Mon estomac ne supportera pas de rester dans cette zone bien longtemps... »

Ils opinèrent tous et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Après ce qui leur sembla une vie entière passée à marcher, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la fin du couloir et Ophiocus se prit à sourire en reconnaissant plusieurs énergies familières droit devant lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se releva lentement, très lentement, il sentait une douleur lancinante mais qui s'estompait progressivement dans tous ses membres. Il grogna un peu, puis encore un peu plus. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait demandé de stopper une locomotive la veille, c'était quoi le délire ?

En y repensant, il avait peut être essayé de faire ça... Puis il se souvint, le lycée, Godou, ainsi que le reste et le grand flash, qui laissa également un grand blanc dans sa mémoire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, désormais habitués à la lueur qui emplissait les lieux. La lumière venait de ces néons turquoise un peu partout sur les murs, elle n'était pas très forte, tout au plus de quoi permettre de bien y voir dans ce couloir de vingt mètres de large pour dix de haut, pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on construit si on a les idées claires, ce qui indiqua clairement à Azelas qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une quelconque partie du lycée Jounan ou de Tokyo mais bien ailleurs, le tout étant désormais de savoir où.

En regardant autour de lui, il nota les cinq corps allongés de Godou et des quatre jeunes femmes qui s'étaient littéralement agglutinées à lui lors de sa visite du lycée d'ailleurs... Erica Blandelli, Lilianna Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya et Ena Seishuuin si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

En y repensant, il avait fait son maximum pour espérer pouvoir éviter les confrontations directes avec ce petit groupe... ça se retournait contre lui là, pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il appréciait.

Il nota la nourriture posée ostensiblement sur la table, il la fixa d'un œil dubitatif puis il haussa les épaules : Après tout il avait faim et c'était pas comme si les poisons pouvaient avoir un quelconque effet sur son corps alors bon.

Il avança vers la table et se prit simplement une pomme, pour attendre que les autres se relèvent, histoire de ne pas passer pour le dernier des sauvages.

Ils émergèrent quand il eut terminé depuis cinq bonnes minutes, en grimaçant un peu ils se levèrent tous et se secouèrent, pour le regarder avec une sensation de perdition totale et absolue dans le regard. Azelas parla :

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai juste émergé un peu avant vous, je sais absolument pas quel et ce coin ni comment on a fini ici.

-Erh... Un peu trop convenable ton histoire je trouve... Clama Erica.

-Oh ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Déclara-t-il. Et... J'ai rien pour prouver mon innocence... Génial, j'aurais su, j'aurai continué à dormir un peu plus.

-T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bruyant, trop pour Ena... Râla la jeune brune aux yeux rouges.

-Désolé pour ça. Répondit-il, en souriant. »

Vu les regards noirs qu'il subissait, il préféra ne pas pousser la chose plus loin et rester poli et formel. Vu les personnes qu'il avait en face, la jouer sympathique ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Erica se dirigea vers le buffet et commença à se servir, Lilianna s'exclama :

« Erica ! Et s'il y avait du poison ?

-Il a mangé une pomme sans aucun souci, non ? Répondit-elle. Donc je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien aux dires de son amie et resta plantée là. Les trois autres bougèrent pour aller rejoindre Erica et manger, elle ne put que suivre, en tentant de cacher tant bien que mal sa gêne. Azelas avança un peu dans le couloir et soupira :

« Nope... Nous empoisonner ne servirait à rien, celui qui a fait ça s'est donné du mal pour nous faire arriver vivant... »

Il fixa droit devant lui, pour ne rien voir d'autre qu'un couloir qui s'étendait à l'infini. Le jeune brun aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait là, parce qu'être perdu comme ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il ferma les yeux et soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Ena, qui paraissait réellement surprise par le fait qu'il l'ait sentie venir alors qu'elle avait fait son maximum pour ne pas être repérée. Il déclara, répondant à la question qui lui était instinctivement venue :

« Si tu veux savoir comment je t'ai repérée, je t'ai entendue arriver. »

Là ça l'énervait presque, personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu Ena approcher alors qu'elle se voulait d'être discrète. Mais cela expliquait peut être ce qu'elle trouvait d'étrange chez ce type :

« Tu n'est pas un humain ?

-Si. Répondit-il. Enfin, tout dépends du point de vue. »

Il lui sourit, en la voyant se tendre et fermer ses poings de façon râleuse, il ricana :

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, je suis de votre côté, je l'ai déjà dit.

-Ena ne te croit pas. Répondit-elle, sèchement.

-Libre à toi de ne pas me croire, sache juste que si je vous voulais morts, je n'aurai eu aucun mal à vous tuer pendant que vous étiez inconscients. Soupira le brun aux yeux verts, en haussant les épaules. »

Elle grogna un peu, visiblement énervée et s'en alla. Après quelques minutes, leur groupe de cinq se rapprocha de lui et Godou parla :

« Azelas-san, j'aimerai savoir, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans notre lycée en premier lieu... Tu n'est clairement pas un simple étudiant.

-Bien deviné Sherlock. Ricana Azelas. »

Ils se tendirent tous, Azelas expliqua :

« J'étais à la recherche de certaines personnes, un lycée comme le votre, avec plusieurs milliers de personnes à l'intérieur était un endroit avec une forte potentialité de rencontre, donc j'ai choisi d'utiliser la voie la plus simple pour entrer.

-Certaines personnes ? Répéta Erica, avec un ton qui laissait comprendre que ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un ordre qui attendait une réponse.

-Yup, manque de bol, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, juste vous. Soupira-t-il.

-Comment ça juste nous ? Répliqua Lilianna à son tour.

-Croyez-moi, j'aurai été bien plus ravi de tomber sur une bande de Rémanents cachés parmi des humains que sur votre petite bande. Souffla le brun.

-Rémanents ? S'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

-Un genre de bestioles assez peu sympathiques et friandes d'énergie, pour faire simple. Expliqua Azelas. Mais là n'est pas la question, je n'en ai pas trouvé, j'allais repartir quand on nous a tous pris dans cet espèce de super flash.

-Mhhhh... Et tu penses qu'on peut gober ça ? Rétorqua Erica.

-Nope, mais ça c'est pas réellement mon problème, si vous comptez vous battre, j'ai toutes mes chances. S'amusa-t-il.

-Tu te surestime un peu là. Répondit Godou. Nous sommes tous...

-Très forts ? Termina Azelas. Je sais. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi jeune Tueur de Dieux.

-Que ?! Comment ?! S'exclama le jeune brun.

-Devine, ce sera plus drôle comme ça. Répondit le brun aux yeux verts pomme. »

Mariya se figea soudain. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle couvrit sa boucha avec ses mains et trembla imperceptiblement :

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais entraperçu ma véritable nature ? Ricana Azelas. »

Elle ne put qu'opiner, sa voix semblant avoir été bloquée par la vision qu'elle avait reçu. Godou demanda :

« Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Des morts... Un million... Peut être plus... Une vaste citée, engloutie dans un immense pilier de lumière verte et disparaissant sans laisser de trace... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Azelas qui poussa un soupir :

« Oh, ça c'était Ultima, mon prédécesseur, ne fait pas attention, il avait son caractère.

-Que ?! Prédécesseur ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?!

-La question est intéressante, mais y répondre serait contraire à ce qu'on m'a appris à faire dans ce genre de situations, donc je me tairai jusqu'au moment où je pourrais vous expliquer toute la vérité à mon sujet sans craintes. Expliqua Azelas.

-A savoir ? S'énerva Erica.

-Quand je serai sûr que le type qui nous a transportés ici a sa tête au bout d'une pique. Répondit-il avec un air menaçant. »

La tension sembla monter, mais le jeune brun aux yeux verts se calma et avança dans le couloir, en lançant avant de commencer à marcher :

« Bon, sur ce, j'ai du boulot, libre à vous de me suivre mais comptez pas sur moi pour du baby-sitting, ok ?

-Espèce de... S'énerva de nouveau Erica. »

Godou lui mit la main sur l'épaule et déclara :

« Faute de mieux suivons-le.

-Quoi ?! Mais il est clairement dangereux ! S'exclama Lilianna juste derrière.

-Il aurait pu nous tuer rapidement. Ajouta Yuri en guise de contre argument. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, je crois qu'il a un bon fond...

-Reste toujours la question de savoir ce qu'il est, Dieu ou Campione ? Soliloqua Erica. Godou, tu ne ressent rien en le regardant ?

-Mes instincts m'avertissent comme en présence d'un Dieu ou d'un de mes camarades. Soupira-t-il. Je me sens d'attaque pour un marathon mais je peux difficilement faire la distinction entre les deux.

-Soit... Soupira la blonde. Alors va pour ton plan, mais ne t'éloigne ni de Lily, ni de Seishuuin, ni de moi. La même vaut pour toi Mariya Yuri. »

La jeune brune opina. Ils se regroupèrent et commencèrent à suivre le jeune brun à la veste grise, qui avait déjà pris une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'avance. Erica l'interpella :

« Hey ! Toi ! »

Il s'arrêta, se retourna et répondit, souriant :

« J'ai dis que j'faisais pas dans le baby-sitting me semble ? »

Erica serra les poings et grimaça, Godou prit la parole, pour éviter une provocation inutile :

« On va te suivre, attends nous un peu.

-Soit. Répondit juste Azelas. »

Ils rejoignirent le jeune brun qui reprit sa marche immédiatement après qu'ils furent arrivés à son niveau. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, qui passèrent sans que le décor ne semble changer, Azelas se stoppa net et pointa droit devant lui avec son doigt :

« Cinquante mètres, cinq personnes, elles ne bougent pas. »

Ils regardèrent tous au loin et virent bel et bien les cinq silhouettes, assez bien discernables à cette distance. Ils les reconnurent bien vite, car portant les mêmes vêtements qu'eux et ayant les même traits physiques, ce fut facile. Face à eux, se trouvaient les répliques du groupe de Godou, parfaitement ouvragées, exception faite de ces yeux bleus vide de vie et ainsi que de leur teint légèrement bleuté, qui renforçait leur apparence surnaturelle.

Ils portaient également des armes, une rapière pour Erica, un long sabre effilé pour Lilianna, une lame noire pure pour Ena et l'énergie massive qui se concentrait autour de Godou et Yuri laissait clairement comprendre qu'ils utiliseraient quelques formes de magies ou autre.

Azelas soupira :

« Ah... Si je m'attendais à tomber sur des clones de vous...

-Hum, laisse-nous nous occuper de ça, tu veux. Répliqua Erica, en le dépassant, tête haute.

-Comme tu voudras. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon ils ne sont même pas à votre niveau. »

Elle le regarda avec un air surpris sur le visage, mais il n'expliqua rien de plus et se mit juste aux côtés de Yuri, avec Godou, à qui il lança :

« Et si tu y allais ? Je m'occupe de couvrir la donzelle ici présente. »

Après avoir échangé un regard, Yuri hocha la tête et Godou abdiqua :

« Soit, mais s'il lui arrive la moindre chose...

-Oui, oui, oui, tu me tuera, le délire habituel. Soupira le brun. »

Godou n'aima pas du tout sa manière de parler, mais du moment qu'il comprenait le message, c'était le principal. Le Campione se positionna face à son clone, qui s'élança à sa rencontre, à une vitesse suffisamment ahurissante pour en surprendre tous les autres. Par instinct plus qu'autre chose, l'original para le coup de poing qui visait sa face en croisant les bras et recula de plusieurs mètres en glissant au sol et grimaçant. Les trois jeunes femmes partie affronter leurs clones avaient d'ores et déjà invoqué leurs propres épées et luttaient contre leurs répliques avec une ardeur surprenante, ardeur qui se retrouvait surtout chez Erica, étrangement silencieuse lors de ce combat.

La rapière du clone passa près du visage de l'originale qui, avec un sourire sadique, esquiva d'un pas de côté et darda de sa propre arme vers le ventre de son clone. Ce dernier bloqua l'attaque avec sa lame, in extremis, avant de repousser l'originale en forçant sur sa garde. Elles se firent de nouveau face à face et s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre, leurs rapières s'entrechoquant à un rythme frénétique et avec une force tonitruante.

Du côté de Lilianna, le duel se passait à grande vitesse, la jeune bretteuse et son clone bougeaient à grande vitesse, frappant sur la lame l'une de l'autre, les coups étaient enveloppés de la même aura bleutée qui parcourait leurs corps et leur permettait de ce mouvoir avec ce genre de vitesses, inconcevables pour le commun des mortels.

Ena, elle, envoyait régulièrement son clone paître d'un coup de sa large épée noire, qui à n'en pas douter vu le genre d'énergie qu'elle émettait était un artefact divin très puissant, bien plus que les armes de Lilianna ou Erica. Pourtant et malgré la puissance de cette arme, elle se contentait de la balancer sauvagement... Un style qui rappela bien des souvenirs à Azelas, même si celui qui l'avait utilisé contre lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là. Inconsciemment il porta la main au centre de son torse en grimaçant un peu. Comme si son corps se souvenait de la douleur ressentie à ce moment là, quand l'acier des lames avait percé sa chair. Yuri lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as mal.

-En quelques sorte. Répondit-il simplement en reprenant sa position initiale. »

Il ne voulait pas en parler, ces moments là avaient été une décision qu'il avait amèrement regretté par la suite et qu'il ne reprendrait probablement plus jamais.

Le jeune homme se concentra à nouveau sur les combats, qui n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait... Certes les clones étaient lus faibles, mais il semblaient donner du fil à retordre aux originaux. Godou se battait du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre son propre clone, esquivant les coups de poing et de pieds et tentant de se rendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ne faisant qu'à peine reculer son clone quand les coups portaient. Azelas demanda :

« Dis, il a réellement tué un Dieu ou c'était juste pour la frime ?

-C'est différent ! S'exclama-t-elle. Kusanagi-san ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sans certaines conditions... »

Elle avait légèrement rougi en disant ça, comme si ça lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs plutôt embarrassant.

Azelas opina et déclara :

« Je vois... Le genre de pouvoirs emmerdants donc... Quelles condition il lui faudrait ?

-Hum... De mémoire un adversaire rapide ou gigantesque lui permettraient d'invoquer l'Oiseau de Proie ou le Sanglier, un grand danger pour l'humanité lui permettrait d'invoquer l'Etalon, mais dans une zone fermée comme celle-là, je doute que ça puisse marcher... »

Elle resta pensive un moment. Puis déclara :

« S'il était blessé il pourrait invoquer le Chameau, ça serait mieux je pense.

-Blessé... Gravement ou … ? Demanda le jeune brun avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi cette... ?! Non ! N'y pense même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, voyant où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne comptais pas l'attaquer à lui, aussi intéressante que soit l'idée. Répliqua Azelas avec un regard de prédateur. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre de l'adversaire.

-De l'adversaire ? Répéta-t-elle. »

Elle comprit soudain ce qu'il voulait dire. Il tendit sa main gauche devant lui et avec sa main droite, mima l'action d'empoigner la poignée d'une épée... Quoi se matérialisa quand il la prit. Il tira, l'épée sembla sortir d'un fourreau qu'aurait tenu sa main gauche, mais qui n'était pas visible. La lame faisait un bon mètre vingt pour dix centimètres de large. Grise et étonnamment simple, sa garde était stylisée en deux ailes qui se déployaient de chaque côté, deux ailes d'oiseau au centre desquelles était insérée une émeraude. On en retrouvait une autre derrière la poignée en cuir gris, terminant de donner à l'arme un air terriblement étrange.

Azelas avertit :

« Oï Godou ! Saute sur la droite, genre maintenant ! »

L'intéressé de retourna pour voir Azelas qui tenait son épée de côté, la pointe de la lame touchant presque le sol, et prenait un appui sur le béton froid et dur sur lequel ils s'étaient tous réveillés. Il bondit presque par réflexe sur la droite quand le brun aux yeux verts pomme disparut de son champ de vision. Ses sens de Campione l'avertirent bien plus ouvertement : Son adversaire venait de passer dans un niveau de vitesse réservé aux Dieux et aux Campiones, prouvant bien qu'Azelas était bien l'un ou l'autre.

Le brun réapparut derrière le clone de Godou, son épée en l'air. Il soupira et laissa agir les coups. Les deux bras volèrent en premier, puis quand il chercha à se tourner, le haut de son corps tomba lourdement, laissant les deux jambes sectionnées net s'écraser au sol en même temps que le reste du corps. Le clone ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, mais aucun cri ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Azelas marcha tranquillement vers lui et déclara, un fois qu'il fut devant le corps allongé au sol, qui s'agitait nerveusement :

« On m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu serais un adversaire gênant si je ne t'immobilisait pas vite et bien, enfin... Puisses-tu trouver le repos dans la mort. »

Il planta sa lame dans la tête du clone, qui se fendit comme du verre une fois le métal passé en son sein. Azelas retira l'arme, pour parer les trois attaques qui fondirent sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Il repoussa aisément les clones d'Ena, Erica et Lilianna, qui avaient chargés comme trois furies une fois celui de Godou vaincu. Il s'étonna :

« Oh, un peu plus fortes que prévues, je vois ce qui posait problème... »

Il se tourna vers le clone de Yuri, qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux clos, psalmodiant silencieusement. Il avait clairement senti l'énergie qui s'échappait de son corps en cet instant. Azelas, d'un mouvement vif, disparut littéralement d'entre les trois clones et apparut face à celui de la prêtresse, qui se fit tailler en deux net d'un revers de sa lame, dont il profita pour tourner sur lui-même et parer le clone d'Ena.

Azelas la repoussa en forçant un peu sur sa garde et il encaissa le coup d'Erica qui vint par la droite, avant de prolonger l'arc de cercle que décrivit son épée, raclant la pointe de la lame contre le sol, pour bloquer celui de Lilianna. Les trois clones, repoussés par les coups du brun aux yeux verts, reculèrent de deux bons pas sous l'impact de ses attaques.

Azelas s'amusa :

« Pas mauvais, mais maintenant que ce qui vous renforçait n'est plus, je me demande si vous ferez toujours le poids contre elles... »

Il disparut de nouveau, bougeant à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour que les stupides poupées de cristal qu'étaient les clones ne puissent le percevoir. Azelas réapparut aux côtés de Godou et déclara, aux trois combattantes :

« Voilà, j'ai rééquilibré les choses, maintenant démerdez-vous avec ça. »

Elle opinèrent rapidement, l'heure n'était pas à taper la causette. Erica fila comme une roquette vers son clone, qui n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que sa tête vola et heurta le sol quelques mètres plus loin, laissant le corps sans vie s'effondrer lourdement.

Lilianna fut assez rapide pour faire de même, s'enveloppant d'un halo d'énergie bleutée, qui la fit littéralement bondir entre elle et son clone.

Quand à Ena, le coup qu'elle porta eut assez de puissance pour taillader en deux net son clone, dont les deux parties effondrèrent avec un bruit de verre qui se casse.

Les trois clones vaincus, les armes des trois jeunes femmes disparurent, elles se tournèrent vers Azelas, qui accomplissait le même rituel qui lui avait servi à invoquer son épée, mais pour la révoquer cette fois, rengainant l'épée dans un fourreau qui ne se voyait pas.

Une fois arrivé à la garde, l'arme disparut en une sorte de fumée verdâtre qui se dissipa rapidement. Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent autour de Godou, qui s'était rapproché de Yuri, laissant une bonne distance entre Azelas et son groupe.

Erica déclara :

« Ok, maintenant il est temps que tu nous dise ce que tu es au juste !

-Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, devinez j'ai pas réellement envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit là. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ces capacités étaient clairement au-dessus de celles des humains, tu es soit un Dieu, soit un Campione, dans les deux cas, quelqu'un de dangereux, parle, qui est-tu ?! S'exclama Lilianna, qui perdait patience.

-Utilise un peu ta tête, la réponse est évidente. Soupira Azelas. »

Les trois regards noirs braqués sur lui l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, il les laissa dans l'indécision et le silence, puis Yuri prit la parole, ses yeux déconcentrés montrant qu'elle recevait probablement une vision :

« Une lame, grise, porteuse du pouvoir absolu... Un Dieu... Un Dragon... Un être qui voyage au travers des pages d'un livre... »

Elle se secoua un peu et le fixa :

« Tu es un Dieu... Avoue-le.

-Erh... A la réflexion te tuer aurait pu être un bon plan... Soupira Azelas. »

Tous se tendirent, même Godou. Il s'avança vers Azelas et déclara :

« Quel est ton véritable nom ?

-Azelas Rigwhal. C'est mon véritable nom. Répondit-il. Quand aux explications longues et ennuyeuses, disons que la petite madame là-bas a percé une partie de ma nature à jour, en effet.

-Une partie ? S'étonna Erica. Tu es autre chose qu'un Dieu ?

-L'autre partie j'en ai déjà parlé pourtant. S'amusa-t-il en regardant Ena.

-Humain ? Un humain et un Dieu à la fois ? C'est impossible ! Même Ena sait ça ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Et pourtant, là d'où je viens, ça l'est. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Les Dieux sont très peu nombreux chez nous, ils ont aussi des corps mortels, donc une fois de temps en temps, ils choisissent quelqu'un pour les représenter dans notre monde, quelqu'un qui deviendrait leur prochain corps si leur précédent venait à périr. C'est comme ça que j'ai hérité de certaines capacités. »

Ils se figèrent tous, Godou lança :

« Donc en somme, tu es comme un Campione, capable d'apprendre les capacités des Dieux ?

-D'un Dieu. Corrigea-t-il. Même si je venais à tuer un autre Dieu, je ne pourrai pas assimiler ses capacités, étant donné que je ne suis pas son Élu. »

Godou opina, les jeunes femmes autour de lui étaient toutes très tendues. Il demanda :

« Donc, tu n'es...

-Pas de votre monde ? Exact. Répondit-il. Je viens d'ailleurs, j'ai juste été pour ainsi dire attrapé par erreur dans votre monde lorsque ce foutu flash à frappé. Maintenant assez parlé, j'ai déjà brisé pas mal de tabous juste en vous révélant ce que j'étais vraiment.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce qui te ferai croire que tu as été pris par erreur ? Demanda Erica, qui ne voulait visiblement pas en rester là.

-Pas de clone de moi, uniquement vos propres répliques. C'est une preuve suffisante à mes yeux. Répliqua-t-il. Maintenant, comme j'ai dit précédemment, continuons à marcher, qui sait si d'autres répliques vont attaquer ou non. »

Les autres opinèrent et le groupe se remit en marche, Azelas largement en tête. Erica demanda :

« Godou, tu peux me dire à quel niveau de vitesse il allait ?

-Huh ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Tu es de nous tous, le seul à pouvoir jauger ça, était-il si rapide que ça quand il a frappé ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, visiblement énervée.

-Pas réellement. Répondit-il. Il allait très vite, mais c'est largement insuffisant face à des adversaires comme Doni ou Luo Hao.

-Je vois... Tu pourrais rivaliser avec lui avec l'Oiseau de Proie ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Peut être même le dépasser, si c'était ça son maximum. Avoua-t-il.

-Ena doute qu'il se soit donné à fond, il avait juste l'air de s'amuser. Soupira-t-elle, énervée elle aussi.

-Je suis d'accord. Avoua Lilianna, qui semblait enrager également. La manière dont il se battait était vraiment orthodoxe... Je n'ai jamais vu un style de combat pareil, il viens peut être vraiment d'un autre monde ?

-Il en viens vraiment... Répondit Yuri. De ce que ma vision m'a montré la cité réduite à néant par ce grand pilier de lumière était le fait du Dieu dont il a hérité les pouvoirs, elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu à notre époque, et ses habitants que j'ai à peine entrevu n'étaient en rien des humains. »

Ils opinèrent tous, Godou résuma :

« Donc gardons l'œil ouvert et le bon. »

Elles opinèrent toute. Ils se concentrèrent sur Azelas, qui marchait tranquillement en tête, sifflotant même un peu, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutant qu'il avait réellement entendu ce qu'ils disaient et s'amusait d'avance quand à la suite des événements. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une sortie quelques heures après cela, heures qui semblèrent être des siècles dans ce long couloir illuminé en turquoise. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent troublés par ce qui se présenta à eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le contact froid avec le sol bétonné la réveilla, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible, qui, pour ne rien arranger, semblait s'être propagé à tout son corps. Elle se redressa péniblement, avant d'être plaquée au sol avec force, sa face heurtant le béton avec assez de puissance pour lui faire serrer les dents et la faire revenir quasi immédiatement dans le monde des éveillés. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qui mirent plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à la lumière turquoise de ce colossal couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle nota soudain les diverses personnes autour d'elle, toutes debout. Elle les reconnut rapidement : Le groupe qu'elle avait suivi avant le flash...Merde... C'était mauvais, d'autant qu'elle se doutait de l'identité de celle qui était sur son dos et maintenait son bras dans une clé douloureuse. Elle soupira :

« Lâche mon bras, je ne tenterai rien.

-Tu vois, ça j'en doute. Répondit celle sur son dos, avec un ton acerbe. La dernière fois tu m'as bien eu, j'en ai encore mal pour tout te dire... Alors tu vas bien gentiment tout nous expliquer. »

Elle soupira longuement et se répéta les règles qu'on lui avait apprises pour ce genre de situation en boucle, pour ne pas perdre son self-control. La jeune rousse aux yeux blancs purs déclara :

« Soit, maintenant tu vas gentiment lâcher mon bras ou je retourne cette clé contre-toi, ok ? »

Le ton était amical, contrairement au contenu qui était réellement menaçant. Celle sur son dos ne se détendit pas et raffermit sa prise, la rousse au sol s'énerva un peu, mais avant qu'elle n'agisse, une des personne autour d'elle parla :

« C'est bon Miki, lâche-là.

-Mais... Docteur Sagiri... Commença-t-elle.

-Lâche-là. Répéta-t-elle, sur un ton plus ferme. »

La dénommée Miki, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme la sniper dont elle avait dû s'occuper, relâcha sa clé et se releva de son dos. La jeune rousse s'assit et se massa douloureusement le crâne, qui la lançait encore plus maintenant qu'elle s'était mangé le sol. Le fameux docteur s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle la reconnut rapidement comme celle au katana qu'elle avait pu voir changer de couleur de cheveux sans réelle raison d'ailleurs. Ladite doctoresse lui demanda :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Ai connu mieux comme réveil. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je conçoit très bien. Avoua le docteur. Avant tout, j'aimerais que tu nous dises qui tu es. »

La jeuen rousse soupira, visiblement elle ne s'en tirerait pas en mentant, elle décida donc d'aller avec la vérité :

« Je m'appelle Melith Liandara. Répondit-elle.

-Bien Melith... Je m'appelle Sagiri Yuko, je suis, pour le moment, celle qui m'occupe de tout le monde ici. Tu voudrais bien nous dire ce que tu sait de ce coin ? »

Le ton était effrayant, mais Melith avait connu pire, largement pire. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et regarda tout autour d'elle : Un couloir de dix bons mètres de haut pour vingt de large, des murs métalliques, un sol en béton qu'elle avait connu un peu trop intimement et des néons turquoises à mi-hauteur... Non, ce lieu ne lui parlait absolument pas.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Je vois. Soupira Yuko. Bien, donc tu es aussi paumée que nous... Génial... »

Elle se releva, Melith fit de même, en secouant un peu sa tête, ce qui fit passer la sensation d'étourdissement qu'elle avait reçu après le choc. Miki se planta devant elle et lui lança, avec un regard noir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es maintenant, je doute qu'une personne normale arrive à me coller un coup, surtout quelque chose d'aussi précis, viser mon plexus solaire pour me faire tomber inconsciente directement, ton coup était calculé au centimètre près, si je n'avais pas bougé au dernier moment pour le prendre dans le ventre, ton coup aurait marché. »

Melith la regarda et souffla. Visiblement mentir ne servirait aussi à rien ici. Elle exposa :

« Je connais à peu près vos noms pour vous avoir suivis en pensant que vous pourriez être quelques cibles potentielles, mais visiblement je m'étais trompée. Je fais le même genre de « job » que vous, je m'occupe d'éliminer certaines personnes de la société, j'étais dans votre ville en mission pour confirmer la présence d'une de ces personnes, chose que je n'ai pas été en mesure de faire. »

Tous écoutèrent, silencieux, Yuko demanda donc :

« Oh, tu nous connais ? Bien, ça nous fera les présentations en moins à faire donc...

-Erh... J'peux quand même les avoir ? J'ai la mémoire un peu en vrac là. Demanda Melith.

-Soit... Opina l'infirmière. Voici dans l'ordre : Mikami Arashi, Kiba Mikoto, Nashida Oriha, Hitsugi Sayo et Tsurugi Miki, que tu connais visiblement déjà. »

Elle opina en mettant un nom sur les têtes des personnes face à elle.

La jeune rousse demanda ensuite :

« Aucune idée du lieu où on est ?

-Pas vraiment. Avoua Yuko. On sait juste que le seul choix que l'on ait c'est d'avancer, nous sommes au bout de ce couloir. »

Melith opina, elle vit qu'il restait un peu de nourriture sur le buffet et s'approcha pour en manger, la faim la tiraillant. Une fois qu'elle consomma son repas, elle entendit Miki râler :

« Même pas pris la peine de vérifier si c'était empoisonné ? Amatrice, tu bosses réellement pour une agence comme la notre ?

-J'ai mes propres méthodes. Avoua-t-elle. D'autant qu'à part vous, je vois mal qui aurait pris la peine de se servir sur un buffet paumé au fond d'un couloir qui n'en finis pas. »

Miki lâcha un « hum » et détourna le regard, les autres restèrent à parler entre eux, mais surtout avec Yuko, qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose avec eux. Mmelith les rejoignit peu après et un lourd silence tomba quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Yuko la regarda et demanda :

« Melith-san, quel est le nom de l'organisation qui te gère ?

-Erh... J'ai réellement besoin de vous dire ça ? S'enquit-elle.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on croit à ton histoire si on ne sait même pas pour qui tu travaille. Soupira la doctoresse.

-Je doutes que vous connaissiez, d'autant que ce serait contraire à l'éthique de la maison d'en causer. Répondit Melith, fermement. Donc je ne dirai rien vis à vis de ça et je suppose que vous feriez de même à ma place. »

Le long silence qui s'en suivit ne fit que la tendre d'avantage, pourtant, elle se détendit quand la doctoresse commença à ricaner :

« Je vois, une réponse sans doute intelligente. Bien, maintenant je sais que tu es digne de confiance. »

Melith pencha la tête de côté en lâchant un petit « Eh ? » mais son interlocutrice ne lui parla plus et lança aux membres du groupe nouvellement formé :

« Bien, en route, je pense que rester ici plus longtemps ne servirait à rien. »

Melith ne put qu'approuver l'idée, même si ce groupe l'intriguait clairement au plus haut point. Ses deux eux aux pupilles presque blanches qui se voyaient difficilement intriguèrent très probablement les membres du groupe, puisque qu'Oriha arriva rapidement pour lui demander :

« Dis-moi Melith-san, tu y vois bien ?

-Huh ?! C'est quoi cette question, bien sûr que oui, pourquoi j'y verrais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Bah... Tes yeux... Sont blancs, non ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses méchés de bleu.

-J'ai des pupilles et des iris blancs, c'est une malformation assez rare là d'où je viens. Exposa-t-elle. »

Ce qu'elle avait très rapidement oublié c'est que les trois adultes de la bande étaient du personnel médical qualifié et qu'elles savaient parfaitement que ce genre d'explications ne tenait que très précairement la route.

Oriha la regarda un moment, incrédule visiblement, puis agita sa main devant elle, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Melith soupira :

« Puisque je te dis que je te vois parfaitement...

-J'ai quand même du mal à te croire. Répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. »

En poussant un soupir, Melith lui attrapa le bras et, en tirant dessus, utilisa sa jambe pour lui faucher l'une des siennes et la faire tomber au sol, la maintenant au sol d'une clé de bras, quasi similaire à celle réalisée par Miki un peu plus tôt. Tous se tendirent instantanément. Melith relâcha immédiatement sa prise et aida Oriha à se relever. Elle déclara :

« Je te vois parfaitement, ne te fais pas d'idées, ok ?

-Compris. Opina Oriha en faisant la moue. »

Les autres se détendirent, mais les regards étaient à présent braqués sur elle et plusieurs questions taraudaient les autres membres du groupe, notamment qui pouvait-elle être pour pouvoir placer aussi aisément des attaques du genre ?

Finalement, et après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent, car face à eux se trouvait quelque chose qu'ils pensaient tous improbable : Trois personnes, les clones de Sayo, Miki et Yuko, parfaitement reproduites, mais avec des yeux bleu vides de vie et un teint bleuté typiquement repérable au premier coup d'oeil. De plus, ces trois là étaient armées : Le clone de Miki portait un fusil de sniper noir pur, avec un long canon luisant, celui de Sayo portait son énorme bouclier en forme de cercueil sur le dos, son masque bestial et sa sulfateuse et enfin, celui de Yuko portait son long katana blanc à la lame finement ouvragée.

Tous se figèrent devant ce groupe : Aucun moyen de fuir possible, pas de couvert possible et surtout le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne fut équipé pour le combat, ils ne portaient même pas les vêtements qu'ils avaient l'habitude de porter en combat, contrairement à leurs clones, qui les portaient sur eux.

Melith fit un pas en avant et demanda :

« Une particularité à connaître ?

-Eh ? Demanda Miki. Tu ne vas pas ?! »

Elle s'élança, prenant ce silence pour un non et fila droit vers le clone de Sayo, de loin le plus dangereux selon elle. Le clone arma sa mitrailleuse lourde et, constant que le temps lui manquerait pour tirer, préféra porter un coup descendant avec son bouclier en métal lourd, qui ressemblait à un cercueil de fer. L'arme heurta le sol à l'endroit où Melith aurait dû être, un instant trop tard, la jeune rousse aux yeux blancs avait esquivé d'un bond de côté à une vitesse surprenante.

Le clone de Miki et celui de Yuko entrèrent dans la bataille, le premier braquant son sniper vers sa cible potentielle et le second chargeant, katana au poing. Melith grimaça et râla :

« J'ai demandé si vous aviez aucune particularité, je dois comprendre que vous êtes dans les standards chez vous ? »

Arashi répondit :

« Tu nous a pris de court, et tu as aussi foncé tête baissée, c'est toi qui t'es mise là dedans.

-Un point pour toi. Répondit-elle, en glissant sous la lame du katana de Yuko. »

Elle sauta ensuite en arrière, pour esquiver un nouveau coup du bouclier de Sayo et le bruit d'un tir résonna. Le sniper de Miki avait fit feu, à une distance d'à peine dix mètres, les chances d'esquiver étaient minces, pourtant, la balle ne fendit que l'air. Melith disparut, proprement en simplement, pour réapparaître juste aux côtés du clone de Miki, qu'elle expédia aux pieds de l'original après un enchaînement des coups portés avec assez de force pour faire craquer la structure cristalline du corps de la poupée. Un coup de poing du droit, puis un crochet du gauche, enchaîné d'un coup de pied ascendant et terminé d'un coup de pied sauté et rotatif. L'enchaînement se termina ainsi et Melith lança :

« Un coup de main serait pas de refus ! Termine-la et aide moi ! »

Miki opina rapidement et se rua sur son clone, lui brisant la nuque d'un coup de pied en pleine face alors qu'elle se relevait à peine. La poupée en cristal s'effondra lourdement, fissurée de toutes parts. Miki ramassa l'arme et soupira un grand coup, avant d'épauler. Dans la lunette, ce qu'elle vit, et ce que les autres virent avec leurs propres yeux, les marqua tous : Melith esquiva un coup de katana de Yuko et nota soudain le souci, le clone de Sayo, qui armait sa sulfateuse vers Miki.

D'un bond, elle couvrit la distance les séparant, à une vitesse défiant bien trop l'imagination pour que son origine soit d'une quelconque façon naturelle. Le coup fut là encore puissant, elle porta simplement un coup de poing, mais une sorte de lueur rouge vive entoura rapidement son poing, lui permettant d'envoyer voler la tête du clone d'un seul coup, avec un bruit comparable à celui d'un canon qui tire à l'impact. Melith fit ensuite un demi-tour en glissant au sol et empoigna la fameuse sulfateuse, pour la braquer vers le clone de Yuko. Elle pressa la gâchette et les canons commencèrent à tourner, ce qui incita le clone à accélérer. Mais le réel but n'était pas là, elle servait avant tout d'appât au clone de Yuko, afin que Miki ait une fenêtre de tir précise. Et l'anesthésiste en profita, tirant une balle avec une précision diabolique dans la tête du clone de Yuko, dont le crâne explosa en fragments de verre, laissant gicler une quantité infime de sang bleu pâle ce faisant. Le corps sans vie s'effondra lourdement au sol, fissuré de toutes parts.

En poussant un soupir, Melith lâcha ladite gâchette et déposa l'arme au sol. Elle soupira : Pas bon, pas bon du tout, elle avait eu besoin de recourir à ses pouvoirs et en face de personnes qui n'en savaient rien qui plus est. Elle ne pourrait très probablement pas cacher sa véritable nature bien longtemps encore.

Tous les regards étaient bien évidemment braqués sur elle, elle proposa :

« Pourquoi ne pas récupérer leurs armes ? Et éventuellement leurs tenues, vous aviez l'air d'y tenir quand je vous ai observé l'autre soir. »

Les membres concernés échangèrent un regard et opinèrent presque toute de concert avant de commencer à se déshabiller littéralement sur place, ne faisant absolument pas attention à la présence d'Arashi, que Mikoto retourna rapidement en rougissant et engueulant les adultes, qui ricanèrent simplement. Melith en rougit un peu et détourna son regard rapidement. Yuko demanda, en passant la tenue qu'avait porté son clone :

« Dis-moi Melith, ce coup sur la copie de Sayo...

-Pas naturel ? Je sais. Avoua-t-elle. Ait subi quelques formes spéciales d'entraînement dira-t-on.

-Spécial de quel genre ? Insista la doctoresse.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir, tu ne voudrais pas. Avoua la jeune rousse, dont les souvenirs remontaient en elle. »

Yuko opina, comprenant qu'insister ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, les réponses viendraient en temps voulu. Miki demanda ensuite, une fois qu'elles eurent toutes terminé de s'habiller :

« D'ailleurs, j'en viens à me demander où tu t'es entraînée, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as pu esquiver les coups de Yuko, fusse-t-elle un clone moins fort que l'originale, avec autant de facilité.

-Facilité, facilité, c'est vite dit. Avoua Melith. J'ai eu du mal à plusieurs reprises, c'est passé juste à d'autres.

-Cela n'explique rien. Commenta la tireuse d'élite.

-Soit... Répondit la jeune femme. Disons que c'est un genre d'entraînement spécial, le genre ou tu en sort avec plein d'os brisés et des hémorragies de partout. »

Elles la fixèrent avec un regard bien plus sérieux : Quelle espèce d'entraînement pouvait laisser une personne dans un aussi mauvais état ? Et surtout, quel était l'intérêt de faire pareille chose si c'était pour être aux portes de la mort en en sortant ?

Melith s'étira longuement et déclara :

« Bien, puisque c'est réglé, si on continuait d'avancer ? Quoique je suppose qu'on croisera les clones d'Arashi, Mikoto, Oriha et moi, probablement...

-C'est très probable ça aussi. Opina Miki.

-Soit, je m'occuperai d'eux. Ricana Sayo depuis l'arrière de son masque.

-Hé ! Hors de question ! Protesta Oriha. Tu vas détruire mes fringues en faisant ça ! »

Sayo ne répondit pas et commença à marcher, les autres suivirent, rapidement Mikoto demanda à Melith, alors qu'elle marchaient côte à côte :

« Dis-moi, comment tu fais pour t'en sortir autant ? Je veux dire, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait eu la volonté d'y aller désarmé et de les prendre toutes les trois.

-Erh... Grommela Melith. C'est pas tant le fait que je m'en sorte, j'ai juste eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Comme l'a dit Arashi, j'ai principalement agi sur un coup de tête... »

Mikoto parut surprise, puis elle se mit à rire :

« Ah, désolé. Dit-elle devant l'air intrigué de Melith. C'est juste que c'est pas réellement le genre de réponses auxquelles je m'attendais.

-Tu aurais préféré que je la joue cool ? Demanda la jeune rousse.

-Disons que ça aurait peut être moins bien marché pour le coup. Avoua la jeune femme aux yeux dorés.

-J'essaye d'éviter de trop me faire remarquer. Expliqua Melith. J'ai fait suffisamment de mal aux personnes que j'aime pour être pardonnée totalement. »

Elle semblait bien plus triste en disant cela, Mikoto s'excusa :

« Ah ! Désolé, j'aurai peut être pas dû en parler...

-Non, ce n'est rien. Opina Melith. De toute façon, je doute que je puisse tout garder pour moi encore bien longtemps.

-Eh ? Répondit simplement Mikoto, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

Melith se mit juste à sourire et répondit par « Rien, oublie. » en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Mikoto ne put s'empêcher de garder l'impression que Melith était réellement quelqu'un d'étrange, un peu trop à son goût même. Ce qui la fit grimacer légèrement. Oriha arriva à sa hauteur, car elle avait arrêté de marcher, et lui lança :

« Arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas finir par rider prématurément.

-... Espèce de... S'énerva-t-elle en attrapant Oriha pour lui passer un savon mémorable. »

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin sur ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, à savoir un autre trio, composé de Mikoto, Arashi et Oriha cette fois, portant tous les trois leurs armes. Oriha portait une ceinture de grenades ainsi qu'un lance grenade noire pur, de leur côté, les deux autres portaient deux colts massifs de bonne fabrique, leurs armes typiques en somme.

Melith poussa un soupir en les voyant, constatant qu'ils portaient également leurs tenues habituelles de combat. Elle demanda :

« Je dois intervenir aussi cette fois ?

-Pas réellement, mais si tu y tiens. Ricana Yuko, dont les cheveux passaient au blanc.

-Alors je resterai en retrait, j'aime autant éviter de trop m'impliquer. Répondit-elle. »

Yuko opina, puis elle ajouta :

« Sayo, reste aussi en retrait, j'aimerai éviter que tu pulvérise la tenue de quelqu'un. N'interviens qu'en dernier recours. »

L'infirmière opina et se mit en retrait. Restèrent alors Miki et Yuko, prêtes à s'élancer face à ces clones au teint bleuté qui se tenaient immobiles à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Miki épaula rapidement son arme, déclenchant leur hostilité et les faisant commencer le combat. La fausse Oriha arma son lance grenade et tira droit vers la tireuse d'élite, qui fit un bond de côté, laissant fuser la grenade quelques mètres plus loin et exploser violemment, ne détruisant même pas le sol ce faisant, ce qui intrigua grandement Melith, qui l'avait pourtant pris pour du bête béton. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'épaule qu'elle se retrouva en face de la copie de Mikoto, qui lui colla un coup de pied en pleine face, l'envoyant rouler au sol un peu plus loin et braquant son pistolet vers la tête de la tireuse d'élite. Cette dernière se redressa rapidement et bondit de côté, esquivant par là-même la balle qui partit un peu trop tard. Elle prit un bon appui au sol pour glisser vers Mikoto et la plaquer en la ceinturant. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur la poupée de glace, qui était encore un peu dans les vapes, du moins semblait-il. Décidant d'en profiter, Miki frappa du poing dans la face de la poupée, à plusieurs reprises, fissurant le visage pourtant solide de la réplique de sa camarade.

Finalement, elle ragea et y mit toutes ses émotions : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était si dur alors que cette gamine de dix-huit piges à peine arrivait à envoyer voler la tête d'une de ces choses d'un coup de poing ?! Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ? Pourquoi cette gamine persistait à la ridiculiser ?!

Un dernier coup porté avec ses poings joints en marteau la fit revenir à la réalité, quand elle sentit le sang qui coulait le long de ses phalanges meurtries par les éclats acérés de glace qui étaient les seuls reste de feu la face de la réplique de Mikoto. Miki resta un moment de marbre et son regard se porta vers Yuko, qui semblait s'amuser.

En effet, le doctoresse avait directement chargé sur Arashi, qui tiré directement vers son cœur. Elle dévia l'attaque en utilisant pour se faire le plat de son katana, plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais chose qu'elle savait parfaitement mettre en œuvre. Ensuite, elle prit un bon appui au sol et sauta par-dessus la poupée de glace, ne lui laissant pas le temps de tenter un nouveau tir. Elle tomba presque d'aplomb derrière elle et tenta de lui trancher la tête d'un coup de taille. Manque de chance, le mouvement avait été éventé et reçut un coup de pied en arrière en plein dans le ventre, ce qui l'envoya rouler au sol au niveau du clone d'Oriha, qui la reçut comme il se devait après avoir tiré sur Miki, à savoir en lui collant un second coup de pied en pleine face. Yuko roula sur quelques mètres de plus, grimaçant de douleur et se tenant son nez, maintenant douloureux : Quelle que soit la matière en laquelle étaient faites ces choses, elles étaient diablement résistantes, elle devait s'en occuper et très vite !

Elle se redressa, pour entendre deux coups de feu, les tirs du pistolet d'Arashi. Elle dévia le premier et le second, tout en grimaçant sous l'effort de concentration que cela demandait. La copie d'Oriha arma de nouveau son lance-grenade et tira, Yuko sourit et fila droit vers eux, elle sauta et trancha en deux net la grenade qui filait vers elle, déclenchant une explosion dont le souffle la fit accélérer, assez pour couvrir les mètres la séparant de ses cibles avec facilité. Elle passa entre les deux clones et sauta, tournant sur elle-même à deux reprises. Elle toucha ensuite le sol et rengaina son katana lentement, laissant les deux corps derrière elle se voir séparés de leur tête puis tomber lourdement, inertes. Elle soupira un grand coup et râla :

« Plutôt costaud ces trucs... »

Miki arriva à cet instant là et approuva :

« Ouaip, y a pas à dire... Ton nez, ça va ?

-Rien de bien méchant. Répondit-elle en essuyant le sang qui en coulait d'un revers de bras. Ça devrait s'arrêter d'ici peu, comme pour tes phalanges. »

Miki opina, rassurée par la réponse du docteur. Elle déclara ensuite :

« Bien, allez vous changer si vous le souhaitez maintenant. »

Les trois intéressés échangèrent un regard, puis Arashi se pointa la face avec son index et commença :

« Erh...

-Oh, j'oubliais ! S'amusa Sayo, qui avait retiré son masque. On va s'assurer qu'il ne mate pas, ne vous en faites pas. »

Mikoto et Oriha opinèrent, la première semblant bien plus troublée que la seconde. Finalement, elles furent rapidement changées et ce fut au tour d'Arashi de faire de même... Et de Mikoto de râler pour que les trois adultes ne matent pas à leur tour, ce qui tira un sourire à Melith, qui était toutefois réellement gênée par le scène. Elle y pensa un peu : Pourtant elle avait déjà vu un homme nu, et pas seulement...

Les souvenirs qui affluèrent dans sa mémoire, ceux des nuits passionnées passées avec celui qui avait ravi son cœur lui firent prendre une teinte de pourpre peu courante chez les mortels.

Miki le nota et lui demanda :

« Melith, tu vas bien ?

-Eh ?! S'étonna-t-elle, paniquée. O-O-O-O-O-O-Oui ! Très bien ! »

Miki la fixa, ne gobant pas son mensonge, la jeune rousse nia rapidement :

« Je vais très bien ! Juste quelques souvenirs qui... »

Elle passa de nouveau au pourpre, Miki ricana et s'amusa :

« C'est-il pas mignon, tu serais timide ?

-P-P-P-Pas du tout ! Bégaya Melith en guise de réponse. »

Miki s'éloigna un peu, ricanant encore plus.

Finalement, Arashi habillé, le groupe reprit sa marche dans le couloir, marche qui leur sembla durer une éternité... Avant qu'enfin, ils parviennent à une sortie, une zone plus large se dessinant devant eux et une zone contenant quelque chose qu'ils eurent réellement peine à croire réel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Telluna se redressa tant bien que mal, sa tête étant devenu une véritable foutoir sans nom. Elle avait également mal dans tout son corps, comme si elle avait tenté d'arrêter un camion à la force de ses mains, pas une idée géniale de manière générale...

Elle grommela un peu, ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière turquoise du lieu, ce qui l'empêchait de les ouvrir complètement. Elle nota également le contact froid avec ce qui semblait être un béton sur le sol. Elle perçut soudain la voix de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui lui parlait :

« … va bien ? »

Elle se tourna vers là d'où venait la voix, pour voir un jeune homme, du moins une silhouette masculine. Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin et lui permit de voir un jeune homme, aux cheveux bleus mi-longs, et aux yeux de couleur similaire. Il lui redemanda, visiblement inquiet :

« Telluna-san, ça va ? »

Elle se demanda d'où ce garçon pouvait la connaître, elle nota soudain le bracelet à son poignet droit et tout lui revint, ainsi que l'identité de la personne face à elle :

« Nasturu-san ?

-Erh... Commença-t-il. Oui, je m'appelle aussi Natsuru, tu as du rencontrer la fille... »

Elle opina, préférant lui cacher pour le moment qu'elle savait réellement qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Elle nota soudain toutes les autres personnes allongées un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle reconnut rapidement Akané, la dénommée Mikoto et la présidente du conseil des élèves, Shizuku. Toutefois, aucune trace de Sakura aux environs.

Telluna demanda :

« Natsuru-san, où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il, visiblement aussi perdu qu'elle. Je me suis réveillé il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

-Erh... Lâcha Telluna, dépitée. Bon, voyons les choses du bon côté, on a à manger. »

Elle désigna le buffet derrière eux. Natsuru opina, visiblement il s'était d'ores et déjà servi mais n'avais presque rien pris. Elle s'avança et commença à manger : Après tout, quel intérêt de les avoir tous transportés ici si c'était pour les empoisonner directement ? D'autant que l'auteur de cet acte avait pris de sacré risques en faisant ça. Soustraire cinq personnes à un monde était le genre d'opérations plutôt risquées, d'autant plus quand on la réalisait de loin et en mobilisant une quantité d'énergie aussi faramineuse que celle qui avait été utilisée lorsqu'elle avait ressenti le flash. Telluna se concentra un instant, en mâchonnant la chair d'une pomme : Cette personne aimait prendre des risques, elle avait des alliés puissants, mais combien de temps prendraient-ils avant de savoir où elle était ? Non, elle devait avant tout faire en sorte de s'en sortir vivante, avec ces quatre là si possible, afin qu'ils regagnent leur monde d'origine sans encombres.

Telluna opina : Le plan comme ça lui allait bien, restait à savoir sur quoi elle allait tomber à partir de maintenant, car les choses ne promettaient rien de bien engageant pour le moment...

Natsuru la tira de sa rêverie, en demanda à Shizuku, qui s'éveillait, si elle allait bien. La présidente du conseil des élèves parut légèrement surprise de le voir ainsi et rougit légèrement avec un air surpris avant d'opiner et de regagner son calme, ainsi qu'une couleur normale.

Telluna se prit à sourire en voyant cette scène et, une fois bien remise sur pieds, Shizuku s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle mangeait dos contre le buffet. La présidente la salua :

« Telluna-san, tu es aussi là donc ?,

-Yep Shizuku-sempai. Répondit-elle. Ce qui m'étonne autant que toi puisque je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans votre conflit rouges contre bleus.

-Oh ? Tu as percé ça a jour ? S'étonna la présidente.

-Pas seulement, et puis ce n'était qu'une théorie pour le moment, mais tu viens de la confirmer. Exposa la jeune brune aux yeux noisette. Si tu veux bien prendre un peu de quoi manger, je vais t'exposer une ou deux autres théories que j'ai. »

Shizuku opina et prit de quoi se restaurer, des sushis apparemment. Elle déclara, en commençant son repas de manière élégante :

« Parle, je t'écoute kohai.

-Premièrement, on pourrait arrêter ces conneries de sempai et kohai ? Soupira Telluna. Crois-le ou non mais je suis bien plus âgée que toi.

-Soit. Opina Shizuku, troublée par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, qui ne paraissait pas plus que dix-sept ans.

-Donc, pour en revenir à mes théories... Commença-t-elle. Donc je suppose que un conflit oppose bleu et rouges depuis un sacré moment et que ces bracelets ont donné des pouvoirs à leurs porteurs, notamment à ce type, Natsuru, qui peut changer de sexe... Aussi étrange que soit ce pouvoir pour un conflit. »

Shizuku opina, visiblement un peu plus tendue. Telluna poursuivit :

« Donc, ce conflit a été mis de côté actuellement par les deux camps, puisque vous vous fréquentez tous comme le feraient de bons amis, du moins c'est peut être juste une apparence après tout.

-Jusqu'ici c'est exact. Exposa Shizuku. Nous avons effectivement mis ce conflit de côté, nous n'avions pas envie de mourir dans un conflit dont nous ne connaissions ni les causes, ni les buts. En ce qui concerne Natsuru-san... C'est aussi exact, si ce n'est que c'est dû au fait que les pouvoirs des Kämpfers ne puissent être utilisés que par des femmes. »

Telluna opina et répondit :

« Je vois, ceci explique cela... Donc vos niveaux d'énergie surclassant la moyenne viennent de là.

-Nos ? Répéta la présidente, pas réellement sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Niveaux d'énergie, j'ai disons le simplement, reçu un certain entraînement pour ressentir l'énergie qui compose chaque être vivant, la votre est particulièrement puissante, preuve que vous l'êtes aussi.

-Je vois... Opina-t-elle. Dis-moi, si tu m'expliques un peu ce que tu faisais en ville, je t'expliquerai ce que sont les Kämpfers, ce marché te conviens ?

-Mhhh... Songea Telluna. Soit.

-A toi l'honneur. Déclara Shizuku.

-Pour faire simple, je suis juste de passage dans votre ville, je suis à la recherche d'un certain type de personnes, qui sont relativement dangereuses si non encadrées... Et donc j'ai préféré élargir au maximum le champ des recherches en entrant dans un lycée, un des lieux les plus hautement probables de rencontre. »

Shizuku opina, buvant ses paroles. Elle demanda ensuite :

« C'est donc pour ça que tu donne cet impression d'étrangeté ?

-Étrangeté ? S'étonna Telluna.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais... Tu as l'air relativement plus mature par rapport à nous, presque comme si tu avais déjà parcouru le monde pendant des centaines d'années... Et ta première phrase me poussa à croire cela. Exposa la présidente.

-Des centaines d'années peut être pas. Avoua Telluna. Plus quelque chose comme quatre-vingt dix ans, oui. »

Shizuku se figea, elle songea :

« Je devrais peut-être t'appeler obaa-san donc...

-Fais-le et tu vas perdre une côte, de façon très douloureuse. Répondit Telluna, avec un sérieux et un froid écrasant dans le ton de sa voix. »

Shizuku ne se démonta pas et changea de sujet :

« A moi de t'expliquer ce que sont les Kämpfers donc... Pour faire simplement, nous ne savons pas comment nous avons eu ces pouvoirs. Nous nous sommes réveillées un matin et portions ces bracelets à nos poignets, bracelets indiquant notre camp et réagissant à la présence d'ennemis de l'autre camp. Ces derniers nous confèrent des pouvoirs afin de nous combattre. On les regroupe en général en trois catégories : Les Zauber, qui sont typiquement l'usage de magie, les Gewehr, qui invoquent des armes à feu, et les Schwert, qui utilisent des armes tranchantes. Pour ma part, je suis une Schwert, Mikoto en est une aussi, Natsuru est un Zauber et Akané une Gewerh. »

Telluna opina, puis elle déclara :

« Je vois, très spécifique comme classement, peut-être un peu trop.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Shizuku.

-Rien qu'en utilisant mes armes conventionnelles, j'entre déjà dans deux catégories. Ricana Telluna. Enfin... Ce fut agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, mais je pense qu'elles viennent d'émerger. »

Elle montra du doigt Akané et Mikoto, qui s'asseyaient péniblement, soutenues au mieux par un Natsuru qui semblait inquiet. Shizuku opina, Telluna déclara :

« Au passage, libre à toi de leur répéter ce que je viens de dire, je vais me mettre un peu de côté pour réfléchir un peu à la suite des opérations. »

De nouveau elle opina, puis elle partit rejoindre ses trois camarades. Telluna s'éloigna un peu, scrutant la profondeur pour ainsi dire infinie de ce couloir, large de vingt mètres et haut de dix, voyant ses murs métalliques éclairés par des néons turquoise à mi-hauteur. Elle râla un peu : Elle avait presque brisé une des règles... Non plusieurs en fait, interférer avec les événements c'est fait depuis un bail déjà, dévoiler sa véritable nature... Bon, son âge véritable ne devrait pas donner grand chose à exploiter, mais son franc parler lui avait joué des tours quand elle avait avoué être capable de ressentir les énergies et entrer dans deux catégories si on la comparait à une Kämpfer.

Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, puis elle entendit une voix rude l'appeler :

« Oï ! Toi ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir le groupe changé, Natsuru avait été semble-t-il transformé de force en fille quand Shizuku avait activé ses pouvoirs, colorant l'intérieur de ses cheveux en blancs et portant deux lames reliées à des chaînes dans ses mains. Akané s'était semble-t-il donc transformé par réflexe, puisque c'était la seule manquante à l'appel, Mikoto était toujours brune et non armée semblait-il. Désormais avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux assortis, elle avait interpellé Telluna, tout en braquant son pistolet vers la face de Shizuku. Elle continua :

« Je sais pas ce que t'a été baver à la prez', mais tu vas la calmer de suite ! J'apprécie moyen qu'elle tourne autour de mon partenaire de cette façon ! Surtout si elle le transforme sans raison !

-Je n'ai pas expliqué grand chose à Shizuku. Avoua-t-elle. Mais soit, si tu tiens tant que ça à te battre Akané-chan, pourquoi ne pas tenter de me tuer ? Après tout je suis quelqu'un d'extérieur à votre petit conflit entre Kämpfers. »

Akané se tendit, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, le ton que Telluna avait utilisé pour lui parler était inquiétant, bien trop pour être naturel.

Elle reprit forme normale et tomba en avant, son arme disparaissant. Natsuru la rattrapa, puis elle s'excusa rapidement :

« Désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant.

-Elle savait déjà. Répliqua Shizuku en désactivant sa transformation à son tour. »

Natsuru lâcha un « Eh ?! » et fixa Telluna, qui opina pour confirmer la chose. Mikoto souleva alors une question :

« Mais comment ?

-De ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, elle ressent les énergies, elle a deviné pour nous quatre dès qu'elle nous a vu je suppose. Soupira la présidente. »

Akané revint rapidement à elle et s'excusa poliment auprès de Telluna, qui lui sourit en guise de réponse. La jeune brune portant toujours son tee-shirt blanc proposa :

« Dîtes, mangez un bout, après on avancera dans ce couloir, je pense que c'est la seule option réellement viable qu'on ait. »

Les Kâmpfers se concertèrent rapidement et opinèrent, Mikoto et Akané partirent donc manger ce qui restait sur le buffet, c'est-à-dire assez peu de nourriture au final, pendant que Natsuru et Shizuku s'approchèrent de Telluna.

La présidente demanda :

« Tu sais à quoi s'attendre ?

-Si j'en savais plus, fais moi confiance, je serai certainement pas en train de poireauter ici. Répondit-elle.

-Shizuku-sempai, pourquoi elle ne... Commença Natsuru.

-Parce que je suis plus âgée que vous toutes réunies et oui, à partir de maintenant tu n'en parle plus sinon je ferais en sorte que ta transformation en fille soit définitive.

-Eh ?! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Impressionnant. Avoua Shizuku. Tu savais aussi pour la limitation dans le temps.

-A vrai dire ça je l'ai appris par pure chance. Quand j'errais un peu dans les couloirs, je suis tombé sur elle et Akané, qui courraient vers des toilettes pour une raison qui m'échappait, c'est quand j'ai ressenti l'énergie de la petite madame là-bas changer que j'ai compris. »

Elles opinèrent, comprenant qu'elles avaient affaire à quelqu'un d'intelligent visiblement. Natsuru et Shizuku furent rejointes par Akané et Mikoto, qui avaient entre temps manger de quoi faire taire la faim qui les tiraillait. La présidente proposa :

« Bien, alors allons-y. »

Elles opinèrent toutes et le petit groupe se mit en marche. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il leur sembla presque faire du surplace, tant tout le couloir paraissait similaire. Pourtant, elles s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, en tombant sur quatre personnes qu'elles n'attendaient réellement pas : Quatre répliques, aux yeux bleus vifs et vide de vie, ainsi qu'au teint bleuté légèrement bleu par endroits. Ces répliques, exceptions faite de ces détails, copiaient parfaitement les quatre Kämpfers transformées et portant leurs armes, un katana, découvrit Telluna, pour le clone de Mikoto, dont les cheveux avaient viré à l'argenté et les yeux au rouge vif.

Elle demanda :

« Euh... Je suppose qu'il va falloir se battre, vous vous sentez de taille ? »

Aucune réponse, Telluna poussa un soupir et déclara :

« Je vais m'en...

-Non ! Coupa Shizuku, faisant à son tour un pas en avant. On va s'en occuper. »

Elle se transforma rapidement, brandissant ses deux lames. Mikoto, Akané et Natsuru suivirent le mouvement, dans le cas du garçon d'ores et déjà transformé en fille, il ne fit que convoquer une légère boule de feu dans sa main, ce qui sembla lui demander un certain effort de concentration. Telluna commenta :

« Elles sont plus faibles que vous, mais faites attention, elles n'ont pas l'air de plaisanter, je suppose qu'elle frapperont pour tuer.

-Hum ! Pouffa Akané, avec son pistolet en main. La bordel habituel quoi ! »

Elle s'élança droit vers son clone, tirant deux balles rapidement, ce à quoi répondirent les clones en face d'elle : Celui de Shizuku dévia les deux balles d'un ample mouvement de ses lames enchaînées, puis celui d'Akané contre-attaqua de la même façon.

L'originale esquiva l'attaque, mais n'en eut pas réellement besoin puisque Mikoto dévia les balles avec le plat de la lame de son katana. Elle la remercia d'un hochement rapide de la tête et elles reprirent le combat, Mikoto chargeant droit sur le clone de Shizuku, qui bloqua son attaque avec ses deux lames. Le clone de la présidente fut repoussé par la bretteuse, qui constata qu'effectivement au niveau de la force physique, elles n'avaient rien de comparables à elles, les originales. Ce qui lui tira un sourire satisfait, et l'exposa pleinement à la contre-attaque de la copie d'Akané. Elle réalisa un peu tard, mais se fit sauver la mise par l'originale, qui tira en visant la tête de sa réplique, laquelle esquiva d'un bond en arrière assez tardif, mais suffisant pour être hors de danger.

L'originale n'en resta pas là et tira de nouveau, sa copie fit de même, leurs balles parvinrent à s'entrechoquer à deux reprises, mais une troisième de l'originale parvint à toucher la copie à l'épaule, laissant voler des éclats de verre un peu partout et fissurant le corps de sa copie, qui sembla s'affaiblir grandement par ce fait. L'originale y vit sa chance et tira à deux reprises, collant deux balles dans le crâne de sa copie, qui s'effondra lourdement, inanimée. Akané soupira et porta son attention sur la réplique de Shizuku, qui se battait bien plus activement contre Mikoto. Le katana de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés n'était pas à son avantage dans ce genre de situations, il n'offrait en plus de ça que peu de manœuvrabilité en combat trop rapproché, contrairement aux deux dagues avec des chaînes de la fausse présidente. Ainsi, une coupure vint à apparaître rapidement sur la joue de Mikoto, puis une autre sur le bras, ce qui la fit grimacer et reculer d'un bond. La réplique de Shizuku n'en resta pour autant pas là et chargea, lançant une de ses lames vers Mikoto ce faisant. La bretteuse para l'attaque sans réel souci, mais le coup qu'enchaîna la réplique et agrippant la dague et en frappant d'un bon coup descendant avec les deux armes la fit légèrement trembler sous la force de l'impact.

Elle râla : Même à l'état de réplique affaiblie, Shizuku était réellement un adversaire formidable.

Du côté de l'originale, son combat contre la fausse Mikoto était réellement différent, la copie maintenant en permanence une distance respectable entre elles, ne lui laissant que peu d'opportunités de frapper. Jusque là, elle n'avait pu que légèrement lui entailler le bras, envoyant plusieurs éclats voler ça et là.

Désormais face à face, elles se lancèrent l'une sur l'autre, le katana de la réplique se heurta aux dagues de la présidente, sans réellement la faire vaciller plus que ça, malgré la force de l'impact.

La présidente changea d'approche et, au lieu de bêtement repousser son adversaire, elle fit un mouvement vers le haut avec ses dagues, envoyant le katana de la copie voler ce faisant. Ayant un peu plus de force que la copie, cela joua en sa faveur. La présidente lui colla ensuite une balayette rapidement et, tant qu'elle était au sol, lui enfonça les deux lames dans la face, la fissurant de toutes parts et la laissant immobilisée pour de bon au sol.

Elle se releva et remit ses cheveux très longs en place d'un mouvement de la main qui se voulait gracieux. Elle nota que le combat entre les deux Natsuru semblait tourner un peu au vinaigre, surtout pour l'originale, qui encore du mal à se servir correctement de sa magie. En effet, cette dernière esquiva une boule de feu qui fusa vers elle d'un bond de côté, in extremis. Puis, alors qu'elle se concentrait pour en invoquer une des siennes, une seconde boule enflammée lui fila dessus. Shizuku réagit au quart de tour, mais ce fut un peu trop tardif : Telluna s'était interposée et taillada la boule de feu en deux avec une épée à deux mains, à la lame rouge vive, qu'elle fit apparaître de nulle part.

Natsuru lâcha un petit « Eh ? » ne comprenant pas réellement encore ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne réalisa réellement ce qui était arrivé que lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent. Telluna souriait et lui lança :

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, reste en arrière, ok ? »

Elle ne put qu'opiner, constatant la taille de l'arme portée par Telluna : Une claymore, ni plus ni moins, d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq pour vingt centimètres de large, à la lame rouge vive stylisée avec des gravures noires par endroit. La garde n'était pas spécialement travaillée, ni la poignée, elles étaient même extrêmement conventionnelles. La jeune brune aux yeux noisettes fit un moulinet avec l'arme, qui fit siffler l'air dans son sillage et elle s'amusa :

« Donc... Voyons voir ce qu'on a là... »

Elle porta son regard sur le combat entre le clone de Shizuku et Mikoto, qui essayait au possible de maintenir une distance correcte entre elle et la copie, soutenue par les tirs d'Akané, qui étaient quasi immanquablement déviés. Elle sourit, puis reporta son attention sur Natsuru, qui venait de tirer une nouvelle boule de feu droit vers elle. Telluna s'en défit de la même façon que la précédente, c'est-à-dire en la taillant en deux net. Elle lança :

« Si ça ne marche pas une fois, pas la peine de s'acharner tu sais... »

Elle prit position, pointant l'arme vers son opposante mais prenant une position plutôt étrange, étant à moitié tournée de côté, comme si elle comptait partir courir vers Shizuku, qui ne comprit pas réellement l'intérêt d'une telle position pour un combat. Telluna fléchit un peu les jambes et prit un bon appui au sol et s'élança, assez vite pour prendre de surprise la réplique de Natsuru, qui préparait encore un nouveau sortilège. La jeune femme bondit et tourna sur elle-même, là Shizuku comprit l'intérêt d'un tel style de combat : Prendre les meilleurs appuis possible et commencer la rotation avant de sauter, afin d'en amplifier l'effet.C'était un style particulièrement adapté à ceux qui portaient des armes lourdes et c'était le cas pour Telluna et sa claymore. Le corps coupé en deux net du clone de Natsuru s'affala lourdement, sans un autre bruit que celui de verre cassé. Telluna était retombée au sol, les jambes tendues, la lame de son arme touchant le sol. Elle porta son regard vers le clone de Shizuku, Mikoto comprit instinctivement que rester là n'était pas réellement une bonne idée.

Instinctivement, elle bondit en arrière, juste à temps pour voir la charge de Telluna porter ses fruits : La claymore de la jeune femme percuta violemment la fausse présidente, envoyant la partie supérieure de son corps voler et s'écraser un peu plus loin, coupée en deux net par un coup de taille porté en tournant sur elle-même. Le clone, trop concentré sur Mikoto, n'avait pas senti l'attaque venir, en même temps, Telluna avait parcouru les dix mètres les séparant assez vite pour que même si elle l'ait réalisé, elle n'ait pas eu de chance de bloquer l'attaque.

Le bas du corps s'effondra, lourdement. Telluna se redressa et fit disparaître la lame, qui ne laissa d'elle aucun autre trace qu'une légère fumée rouge, qui se dissipa très rapidement. Les autres aussi désactivèrent leurs transformations et leurs armes disparurent, exception faite de Natsuru, qui ne contrôlait visiblement pas ce phénomène encore. C'est là que Shizuku demanda :

« Donc c'était ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais entrer dans deux catégories, hein ?

-Yup. Opina-t-elle. Ahhhh, ça ferait presque du bien de se battre après ces années passées à rien faire. »

Elle s'étira longuement, pour appuyer le geste à la parole. Natsuru demanda :

« Ces années à rien faire ? Tu te battais souvent avant ?

-Oh pas mal de fois, oui. Avoua Telluna. J'ai souvent été laissé sur le banc de touche parce que trop faible aussi, non pas que rester en sécurité de côté me déplaise, mais voir les personnes auxquelles je tiens se faire démolir ne fait pas partie des mes choses préférées. »

Elle avait souri amèrement en disant ça, puis elle déclara :

« Je pense qu'on devrait continuer... Mikoto, tes blessures vont bien ?

-Rien de bien grave. Opina-t-elle. Deux coupures légères, ça devrait se refermer tout seul.

-Bien. Opina Telluna. Donc mettons-nous en marche.

-Minute ! S'exclama Akané. Et si on tombe sur d'autres de ces copies ?

-On les éliminera, je pense que c'est la solution la plus simple. Expliqua Telluna.

-Facile à dire, quand juste une de chaque nous ont autant tenu tête. Répondit Mikoto en grimaçant.

-Je me chargerai des prochaines s'il y en a, ok ? Demanda Telluna, en souriant.

-Tu penses en être capable ? S'étonna la jeune brune.

-Sans souci. Opina-t-elle. J'ai à peine montré ce que je savais vraiment faire à l'instant. »

Elles lui sourirent, doutant toutefois qu'elle puisse surpasser ce qu'elle venait de faire, d'autant qu'elle était clairement quelqu'un d'entraîné au combat. Telluna, en reprenant la marche, se mordit encore un peu les lèvres, règles numéro un et cinq brisées... Et expliquer ce qu'elle avait expliqué à l'instant faisait partie d'un des gros tabous qu'elle connaissait. Elle regretta presque instantanément d'avoir à leur mentir, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur donner les faits tels qu'ils étaient, c'était hors de question, qui sait comment elles le prendraient en premier lieu ? Et quand bien même elles accepteraient les faits, dans leurs situation actuelle, cela n'aurait été d'aucune espèce de soutien.

Encore une fois, Telluna poussa un soupir de désespoir : Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés en ce moment, pour qu'il l'aide à gérer cette situation... Elle se secoua et fit comme si de rien n'était, il ne fallait pas les inquiéter avec des choses aussi futiles !

Finalement, et après quelques heures de marche sans rien rencontrer du tout, elles finirent par toute arriver à ce qui semblait être une sortie et ce qu'elles y virent les marqua, tant elles ne pouvaient s'y attendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le contact froid avec le sol la fit émerger, doucement, elle avait mal partout, comme si elle avait pris un camion dans la face. Elle se frotta nerveusement la tête, alors que la douleur s'amenuisait petit à petit. Elle ouvrit lentement ses deux yeux, qui n'étaient pas habitués à la lumière des lieux et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de clairement voir ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle grimaça encore un peu et, après quelques secondes passées à fixer le sol, pour diminuer les effets aveuglants de la lumière, elle put retrouver une liberté de mouvement somme toute normale et voir clairement où elle était.

C'était l'extrémité d'un couloir, un gigantesque couloir, large de vingt mètres et haut de dix, les murs et le plafond étant couverts d'un métal gris presque luisant et éclairés à mi-hauteur par de puissants néons turquoises. Elle était assise sur un sol qui ressemblait à du béton, et qui devait très probablement en être, bien qu'il soit excessivement lisse.

Elle nota soudain les corps autour d'elle et se souvint de tous les avoir croisés. Six personnes, trois portant des habits couleur sable et les autres portant des vêtements bien plus atypiques. Elle les reconnut instantanément comme étant les trois duos qu'elle avait vu quand elle était entrée dans ce monde bizarre, le SERAPH, ou quelque chose dans ces eaux là. L'une de ces personnes, celle portant les vêtements rouges vifs émergea rapidement et se redressa quasi instantanément. Elle se pencha de suite aux côtés du jeuen homme et lui parla :

« Maître Kkishinami ! Maître ! Réveillez-vous !

-Il va bien. Répondit la jeune rousse aux yeux verts clairs. »

Elle fixa l'intruse et déclara, faisant soudainement apparaître une lame rouge à la forme étrange et parcourue de rainures noires dans ses mains :

« Toi ? Tu me vois ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?! Parle !

-Que ? S'étonne la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que j'en saurai ?! Bien sûr que je peux te voir, toi comme les deux autres là-bas ! »

Elle désigna l'homme à l'armure rouge et noire et la fille-renard au kimono violacés. La blonde à l'épée trembla légèrement et nota :

« Attends... Je les vois aussi... Ce qui veut dire... »

Elle toucha rapidement ses mains et sembla pâlir, elle ne comprit réellement pas ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme demanda :

« Euh... Saber, c'est ça ?

-Huh ? Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-elle, encore plus perdue.

-Je t'ai vue pendant qu'on était dans le SERAPH. Répondit la jeune rousse.

-Comment ?! Je ne suis jamais apparue clairement ! S'étonna encore la jeune blonde.

-Du calme, je ne suis pas une participante à votre Guerre du Saint Graal. Exposa la rousse. J'ai mes méthodes pour faire les choses, c'est tout.

-Qui est tu ? Termina finalement Saber, totalement perdue.

-Tilina. Tilina Eccnelias. Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Tilina... Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. Opina-t-elle. »

Tilina s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, la regardant de plus près, d'un peu trop près puisque Saber en rougit légèrement et s'énerva :

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?!

-Comme je le pensais. Avoua Tilina. On dirait que c'était seulement vos âmes qui étaient dans le SERAPH, ici, vous avez été placés dans des vrai corps, enfin des corps artificiels qui reproduisent des corps humains en somme...

-Que ?! S'étonna Saber. »

Elle ne termina pas sa question, son ventre lâcha un grognement sauvage qui témoigna du fait qu'elle mourrait de faim. Tilina nota la table servant de buffet et proposa :

« Allons manger un bout, je pense que ton maître émergera sous peu de toute façon. Saber opina, à contrecœur. Alors qu'elle mangeaient, le maître de Saber sembla émergea, elle se précipita à ses côtés, à une vitesse qui en laissa Tilina pantoise. Visiblement, le fait qu'elle soit dans un corps de chair et de sang ne semblait pas altérer le fait qu'elle ait des capacités hors norme.

Finalement, elle aida son maître à marcher jusqu'au buffet et lui servit même à manger, avant de s'éloigner un peu en rougissant. Tilina ricana et lui lança :

« On dirait que ton corps à toujours des capacités hors norme, hein ?

-Huh ?! S'étonna encore une fois la manieuse d'épée.

-Oh, rien de bien sorcier, si je vous ai tous vu, c'est avant tout parce que vous étiez des sac d'énergie ambulants, bien plus importants que les Maîtres que vous suiviez pour la plupart.

-Je vois... Quelqu'un qui est capable de ressentir les énergies... Opina Saber. Cela explique pas mal de choses en effet. »

Elle resta pensive un moment, puis Kishinami se tourna vers Tilina, pour lui demander :

« Erh.. Excuse, moi, tu es ?

-Tilina Eccnelias. Se présenta-t-elle rapidement. Pour faire court, j'ai été prise par erreur avec vous alors que j'étais de passage dans le SERAPH.

-De passage ?! S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit-elle simplement. Je comptais pas rester éternellement là-bas non plus, j'avais quelque chose à vérifier et ce lieu n'était clairement pas celui que je recherchais. »

Saber et Kishinami restèrent de marbre devant cette explication. Mais bientôt ils entendirent quelqu'un râler plus loin :

« Oww... J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une montagne dans la face... »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour voir la jeune femme en kimono violacé qui se tenait la tête, ses oreilles baissées, comme celles d'un véritable renard qui aurait mal.

Un peu plus loin, l'homme en armure rouge et noire se secoua un peu et râla :

« Erh, tais-toi donc j'ai bien trop mal à la tête pour t'entendre déblatérer des conneries... »

Ils se figèrent et échangèrent un regard l'un vers l'autre. Celle au kimono s'exclama soudain :

« Toi ?! Comment ?! »

Il avait dit à peu près la même chose, Saber s'avança vers eux et déclara :

« Permettez-moi de vous expliquer. »

Elle le fit, leur exposant le fait que, comme elle, ils avaient tous les deux reçu un corps de chair et de sang, ce qui les rendait bien évidemment visibles, mais les gardait toutefois capables d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Elle leur expliqua aussi qu'ils ne disposaient plus des privilèges du SERAPH, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient plus. Ainsi donc, qu'ils devraient collaborer entre eux, même s'ils étaient probablement destinés à s'affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Après son discours sur un ton impérieux, la femme renard se leva et déclara :

« Soit, Caster, enchantée.

-Saber, moi de même. Répondit elle en lui serrant la main.

-Archer. Répliqua l'homme en arrivant de l'autre côté et lui serrant la main à son tour. »

Ils soupirèrent tous les trois ensemble, Caster déclara :

« Je vois, je suis donc pas la seule à avoir planqué mon véritable nom...

-Le mien n'est pas important, Archer suffira. Répondit l'intéressé.

-Et dans mon cas, c'est purement personnel ! S'exclama Saber, gênée.

-Ma, ma... S'étonna Caster. Soit, je n'en parlerai plus. »

Tous les trois opinèrent de concert. La jeune brune aux cheveux lisses, maîtresse d'Archer et la blonde aux cheveux attachés en un chignon commencèrent à s'éveiller, Archer et Caster réagirent presque de concert :

« Maîtresse Hakunon ! Commença l'homme.

-Maîtresse Mio ! Ajouta la femme renard en se précipitant aux côtés de sa maîtresse. »

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes bien revenues à elles et alimentées, ainsi que leurs servants, la situation leur fut expliquée par ces derniers. Les présentations furent donc faites entre les maîtres et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tilina, qui réexpliqua encore un fois qu'elle ne faisait que passer dans le SERAPH, et qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans la Guerre du Saint Graal.

Caster répliqua ensuite :

« Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a aucun servant avec toi... Toutefois, entrer dans le SERAPH, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe quoi, comment t'y es-tu prise ?

-Pas réellement envie d'expliquer. Répliqua Tilina en haussant les épaules. D'autant que c'est pas vraiment vos affaire, je comptais partir quand cet espèce de flash nous a tous transportés et moi dans le lot.

-Mhhhh... Donc tu n'as pas idée d'où nous sommes ? Demanda Mio.

-Aucune idée, si je le savais, je pense que je serai d'ores et déjà loin d'ici de toute façon. Répliqua la jeune rousse. »

Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard mauvais, elle ne répondit pas plus à ça et déclara :

« Ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que la personne ait réussi à transporter des âmes dans des corps de chair et de sang. C'est quelque chose qui est dans le domaine du pas facilement faisable normalement...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Saber.

-Concrètement ? C'est redonner vie à un mort ce qu'il viens de faire et c'est très difficilement faisable, les conditions pour faire ce genre de choses sont normalement drastiques, mais celui qui nous a transportés ici, en plus d'avoir fait ça, ce qui est déjà énorme en soi, vous en a fourni trois, voire six puisque je doute que les vrais corps de vos trois maîtres aient été déplacés avec eux. Expliqua la jeune rousse. »

Ils opinèrent tous, visiblement cette explication les satisfaisait : Il fallait donc s'attendre à quelqu'un de fort en face.

Tilina termina :

« Et puisque nous somme paumés au fond de ce couloir, je suppose qu'aller par là-bas serait notre seule option viable. »

Elle avait pointé du doigt la direction derrière elle, seul côté ouvert du couloir, l'autre étant fermé par un épais mur. Saber opina, mais déclara quand même :

« Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Pas grand chose. Avoua la rousse. Mais ça vaut toujours mieux que de rester ici à mourir de faim. D'autant que je suppose que vous voulez tester les limites de vos nouveaux corps, non ? »

Saber ne répondit que par un sourire, visiblement pour elle c'était le cas, tout comme pour Caster qui souriait. Archer, au contraire, semblait ne pas vouloir, il semblait complètement absorbé par ses pensées. La jeune blonde à l'épée demanda :

« Maitre Kishinami, votre Sceau de commandement, il marche encore ? »

En regardant sa main, il nota la présence dudit sceau et opina :

« Oui, il marche, il brille encore bien vivement.

-Bien, donc nos liens maîtres/servants n'ont pas été coupés... Je compte sur vous pour me diriger dans les batailles à venir. Répliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire. »

Il opina de nouveau, Caster protesta :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à croire que bataille il y aura ?

-Je doute qu'on nous ait amenés ici par simple bienséance. Avoua-t-elle, avec un air pensif. »

Caster opina également, tout comme Archer. Tous les trois se rapprochèrent de leurs maîtres respectifs, pour les protéger le cas échéant. Tilina commença donc à marcher en tête, seule.

Le couloir semblait interminable et, aussi loin que se portait son regard, elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir la moindre sortie à l'horizon. Elle poussa un soupir et se dit que ça viendrait tôt ou tard.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, un souci se posa à eux, et un souci de taille : Six personnes, six copies parfaite de chacun des duos maîtres/servants. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà tiré leurs armes, l'épée à forme étrange pour Saber, un miroir qui flottait autour d'elle pour Caster et deux épées, une noire et une blanche, pour Archer. Tous avaient ces yeux bleus vides de vie et ce teint légèrement bleuté, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Les trois servants originaux firent apparaître leurs armes, Tilina recula à leurs côtés et lança :

« Je les ressent comme plus faible que vous, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de souci, mais si jamais, je me tiens prête à intervenir. »

Ils opinèrent tous les trois, les trois maîtres de chaque côté commencèrent à laisser leur énergie influer dans leurs servants et leurs commandes passer ainsi. Les deux Saber se fusèrent littéralement dessus comme de véritables roquettes, leurs deux épées à la lame rouge se percutèrent avec violence. Les deux restèrent là un instant, à forcer sur la garde l'une de l'autre. Mais finalement l'originale prit le dessus et repoussa son adversaire, qui se mit instinctivement en position de parade, laquelle ne lui permit pas d'arrêter le coup puissant que porta l'originale, ce qui l'envoya rouler au sol un peu plus loin. Saber enchaîna rapidement, elle prit un appui au sol et s'élança, frappant à trois reprises : un coup de taille en diagonale d'abord, puis un coup de tranche horizontal et finalement un coup de taille ascendant après avoir tourné sur elle-même pour augmenter la puissance du coup.

Le clone roula aux pieds de son maître, fêlée sur tout son corps. Mais pourtant elle se redressa lentement, puis se remit en position pour le combat, prête à en découdre encore. Les deux Saber s'élancèrent de nouveau l'une vers l'autre, la véritable tentant un coup puissant, ce qui lui joua un mauvais tour car l'autre lui porta un coup de taille rapide en plein dans les côtes, qui lui ouvrit une plaie rapidement. Elle recula d'un bond et attaqua, pour voir sa lame s'entrechoquer avec celle de sa copie et sa position de tout à l'heure se retrouver inversée, à savoir qu'elle commençait à trembler légèrement, manquant de force pour tenir à cause de la douleur ressentie à cause de la blessure, chose à laquelle elle n'était plus vraiment habituée depuis qu'elle n'était invoquée que virtuellement.

Saber serra les dents et repoussa sa réplique, avant de porter un enchaînement de frappes à une vitesse ahurissante, sa lame devenant pour ainsi dire invisible. Elle se tint, victorieuse, derrière son adversaire, qui fut réduite en éclats fins tant le nombre de coup avait été important. La véritable Saber trancha ensuite la tête du faux Kishinami d'un mouvement vif et précis, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance d'esquiver son attaque. Sa tête roula au sol, tout son corps de fêla et Saber resta là, souriante, contente d'avoir enfin un véritable corps, ce qui parut étrange, car elle souriait en regardant sa main couverte du sang de sa propre blessure. Elle ricana et soliloqua :

« Ah... Combien d'années cela fait-il depuis que j'avais oublié ce pourpre enivrant... »

Elle semblait réellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne nota même pas que les autres combats à ses côtés s'achevaient également.

En effet, après avoir lancé l'offensive de la même manière que Saber, les deux Archer firent s'entrechoquer leurs lames, ce qui les fit reculer tous les deux de plusieurs pas. Le véritable enchaîna ensuite avec une seconde attaque, qui prit de vitesse le coup puissant du second, lui ouvrant une double entaille en plein dans le torse, entaille de laquelle giclèrent plusieurs éclats cristallins. Il enchaîna ensuite en reculant d'un pas pour affermir sa garde et bloquer plus aisément les deux lames lors de l'attaque de sa réplique cristalline. Il contre-attaqua aisément en repoussant ses armes vers le haut et en portant un coup d'estoc, qui transperça le corps du clone. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et porta un coup puissant, que le servant identifia mal comme un coup simple. L'attaque brisa sa garde, lui ouvrant aussi deux plaies sur le torse, pas bien profondes, mais suffisamment pour que du sang en gicle. Il recula d'un pas et para le coup qui s'en suivit, avant de porter une nouvelle contre-attaque et de frapper l'adversaire d'un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'éloignant de lui.

Il psalmodia un peu et se retrouva rapidement cerné d'une aura rouge vive, qui semblait condenser sa force. L'ennemi ne bougea pas, analysant visiblement la situation. Archer disparut ensuite pour porter un coup surpuissant à son adversaire, coup qui l'envoya en l'air et le laissa à la portée du servant, dont les lames dansèrent, avec assez de vitesse pour réduire la poupée cristalline en poudre. Archer enchaîna rapidement en portant trois attaques rapides à la réplique de sa maîtresse, qu'il découpa littéralement en morceaux sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Il fit ensuite disparaître ses lames et fixa le sang qui coulait de ses blessures avec un air nostalgique lui aussi. Il se prit même à sourire légèrement et se retourna rapidement vers sa maîtresse, qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

Pendant ce temps, Caster, elle, avait commencé sa bataille d'une toute autre façon : Elle avait chargé son adversaire elle aussi mais lui avait porté une frappe puissante dès le départ, son miroir avait aisément brisé la garde de son adversaire, qui se retrouva rapidement exposée aux deux attaques successives qu'elles lança, commandant son miroir comme si elle dansait avec. Les deux coups fissurèrent ouvertement la poupée de glace, pas autant qu'avec les coups de Saber ou même d'Archer mais c'était largement suffisant en terme de dommages.

Le clone contre-attaqua rapidement et, d'une attaque rapide, passa outre l'attaque puissante que préparait l'originale, le miroir lui ouvrit une plaine sur l'épaule, elle grimaça et sans y prêter plus attention que ça, elle agrippa son arme pour bloquer la seconde attaque, qu'elle para en se servant dudit miroir pour porter un coup d'estoc dans le ventre de son adversaire, lui offrant par là-même une opportunité de reculer.

La femme renard fit apparaître un parchemin qui dégageait une légère brume glacée dans sa main, elle le lança droit sur son adversaire, qui se préparait à la contre-attaque, via une attaque puissante. Le parchemin, une fois qu'il eut pris contact avec la poupée de glace, fit jaillir plusieurs pointes de glaces du sol, ouvrant plusieurs plaies dans le corps de verre de la poupée de glace. Caster n'en resta pas là et lança un parchemin qui dégageait une aura verdâtre à la suite, lequel fit se déchaîner une véritable tempête de lames, faites d'air, sur sa réplique, laquelle fut réduite à néant en un rien de temps. La femme renard poursuivit son assaut en chargeant droit sur la réplique de sa maîtresse et lui colla plusieurs coups rapides avec son miroir, coups qui la taillèrent net en trois morceaux distincts, qui s'effondrèrent lourdement au sol.

Finalement, les trois servants regagnèrent les côtés de leurs maîtres, qui s'enquirent de leur état, c'est alors que Saber et Archer disaient que ce n'était rien que Caster paniqua :

« Que ?! Du sang ?! Le mien ?! »

Elle trembla, ses yeux emplis d'effroi, elle d'accroupi et se mit en boule, niant la réalité :

« Encore... Cela va encore arriver... »

Saber arriva à ses côtés et la souleva en l'agrippant par le col de son kimono, avant de lui coller une claque. Elle s'exclama :

« Tu es une âme héroïque ou on t'as recruté par erreur ?! Nous sommes morts, tous morts, un nombre incalculable de fois depuis notre mort réelle ! Ne me fais pas rire, tu as peur de ton propre sang ? Alors que tu en as fait couler autant sur les champs de bataille ?

-C'est différent... Sanglota Caster, les yeux emplis de larme. Je... Je...

-Ton histoire personnelle ne regarde que toi ! S'exclama Saber, sur un ton très dur. Ton rôle en tant que servant est d'escorter ton maître jusqu'à sa victoire, peu importe ce qui se dressera sur ta route ! »

Saber lâcha la col de Caster, qui tomba au sol et la fixa, avec des larmes comme figées dans ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers de bras et s'excusa poliment :

« Désolé, sincèrement...

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ou je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. Répondit Saber en lui tournant le dos pour masquer son léger rougissement, qui ne s'expliquait pas réellement, même aux yeux de Tilina. »

Ce fut d'ailleurs Tilina qui déclara ensuite :

« On peut se remettre en route si ceci est réglé... Je pense qu'on risque de croiser d'autres de ces choses. »

Ils opinèrent tous, visiblement d'accord à ce sujet. Saber lança :

« Dans ce cas on s'en occupera, s'ils sont tous plus faibles que nous, ça devrait se passer sans souci ! »

Tilina opina et le petit groupe reprit sa marche, pendant ce qui leur sembla durer une éternité, réellement. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une sortie au bout de plusieurs heures de marche interminables dans ce couloir, quand ils passèrent ladite sortie, ils reçurent rapidement un choc : Une salle immense, circulaire, cinquante mètres de diamètres pour plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut, pas le genre de choses faites par n'importe qui à vrai dire.

Mais le plus choquant fut ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur : Dix couloirs, potant tous un numéro en chiffres romains allant de un à dix, le leur était le numéro un. Ils y avait un groupe à la sortie de chaque couloir, visiblement, ils étaient arrivés les derniers. Plusieurs groupes échangeaient des regards inquiets entre eux, d'autre semblaient scruter certains membres d'autres groupes avec surprise, plus spécifiquement ceux ou l'on trouvait des doubles, comme cette jeune rousse aux longs cheveux pourpres et aux yeux bleus, qui paraissait réellement choquée de se voir ailleurs que dans un miroir en double.

Tilina, elle, nota soudain un détail important... Plusieurs personnes qu'elle connaissait, ils y en avait un par différent couloir, ce qui tombait réellement très bien, elle sourit, contente d'avoir enfin trouvé des personnes familières.

Au-dessus de la porte qui faisait face aux couloirs disposés en arc-de-cercle, laquelle faisait aisément dix bons mètres de haut, une sorte d'écran s'alluma, diffusant l'image d'une face, masquée, dont le masque était brisé sur le coin gauche, laissant voir un œil jaune vif barré d'une pupille noire reptilienne. Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à regarder, il parla, avec une voix métallique, qui manquait cruellement de ton, comme si l'homme en question était réellement blasé par la vie :

« Bien, bien, vous voilà tous réunis...Laissez-moi donc me présenter, je suis l'Empereur Giliam, je serai votre hôte pendant tout cet événements. J'espère que les quelques homonculus que je vous ai envoyé en guise de présentations ne vous ont pas trop gênés, hein ? »

Il ricana, un rire dignement typique de grand méchant à vrai dire. Il expliqua ensuite :

« J'ai sélectionné vos mondes pour participer à un jeu, un jeu qui je l'espère me distraira. Faisons simple, j'ai figé vos mondes dans le temps via ma magie, si vous comptez recevoir un quelconque soutien de la part d'alliés, c'est fichu de votre part. Pour regagner vos mondes, c'est simple, vous devez parvenir à me trouver et me vaincre... C'est tout, tous les coups sont permis, vous êtes libres de vous entre tuer si ça vous chante, ça ne rendrait la chose que plus distrayante... »

Il lâcha un rire dément. Rire qui crispa plus d'une personne dans la salle. Il reprit ensuite :

« Pour faire simple, vous, les âmes majeures, me semblez les plus probables sources de divertissement possibles, ne me décevez pas ! Et pour nos invités surprises... J'espère que vous rendrez la chose aussi amusante pour moi que pour vous ! »

L'image se coupa net sur son rire, affichant ensuite un message avec deux photographies :

« Tournoi préliminaire, première manche, ? VS Aono Tsukuné »

L'image montrait clairement Drakov, l'autre montrait la version adulte de Tsukuné, le père de famille et gérant d'une société. Tilina se figea en voyant la photographie de son frère apparaître, elle ne fut pas la seule, dans chaque monde, tous les intrus se figèrent également, exception faite d'Ophiocus, qui avait d'ores et déjà reconnu l'aura familièrement écrasante du jeune homme. Il s'avança, portant sa veste noire, s'ouvrant sur un tee-shirt de même couleur qui portait un dessin représentant une épée cernée de deux têtes de loups ainsi qu'un jean assorti. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, une natte blonde pendait depuis l'arrière de son crâne et tombait dans son dos, depuis les pointes dirigées vers l'arrière de ses cheveux mi-longs. Ses deux yeux gris-bleu se posèrent sur l'homme qui avança vers lui : cinq bons centimètres de plus que lui, des cheveux bruns mi-longs et en bataille et deux yeux rouges vifs. Il portait, quand à lui, des habits bien trop ressemblants à un uniforme pour que ce soit normal. Le haut était une veste grisonnante et le bas un pantalon de même couleur, tous les deux ayant des bordures dorées.

L'adulte parla :

« Ecoute, autant qu'on parle avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

-Je suis d'accord. Répondit Drakov. Tout d'abord, il semble indispensable de faire ce « tournoir préliminaire » sans quoi avancer et sortir d'ici serait proscrit.

-En effet. Opina Tsukuné. Mais le souci c'est est-ce que l'abandon est pris en compte ?

-Un excellent point. Sourit Drakov. Je me demandais si je devrais te tuer ou non du coup... Peut-être que tu veux abandonner maintenant ?

-A toi l'honneur. S'amusa Tsukuné en laissant se bâtir un impressionnant youki autour de lui.

-M'impressionner avec si peu d'énergie ne fonctionnera pas tu sais. Répliqua Drakov en secouant la tête pour mimer une négation.

-Tsss... Siffla le jeune homme. Je suppose que toi aussi tu n'es pas ?

-Humain ? Le coupa Drakov. Pas vraiment non. »

Il se mit en garde et fit craquer sa nuque, avec un regard prédateur :

« Allez, ramène-toi Aono.

-Ne me blâme pas si tu meurs. Répliqua ce dernier, prêt à tout pour défendre sa famille. »

Il s'élança, rapidement, utilisant son youki pour se renforcer. Quand il arriva à proximité de Drakov, qui n'avait pas bougé, il arma son poing, toujours en le renforçant avec son youki pour maximiser l'impact et tenta de frapper le plexus solaire, histoire de mettre le jeune homme KO en un coup.

Mais il ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait, le jeune homme bougea, avec une vitesse qui lui laissa clairement le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait mais pas le temps de réagir, il lui agrippa le visage et tourna sur lui-même, relâchant son étreinte d'acier au bout d'un demi tour. Cette manœuvre eut pour effet de faire vriller Tsukuné en l'air et de le faire tomber lourdement sur le dos au sol, lui coupant net la respiration sous l'impact. Drakov était de dos à lui et s'exclama soudain, le bras droit toujours tendu de côté :

« Azelas ! Maintenant ! »

L'intéressé fila, son épée en main, droit vers Drakov, assez vite pour que ce dernier comprenne la manœuvre. Il attrapa le bras tendu par le jeune brun aux yeux verts pomme et, en tournant de nouveau sur lui-même, il le catapulta littéralement vers l'écran, qu'il atteignit sans réel souci, puis qu'il découpa à grands coups de son épée, le faisant exploser violemment. Azelas toucha le sol, atterrissant souplement malgré les dix mètres de chute qu'il reçut et il plaça son épée sur son épaule, en ricanant :

« Content de voir que je suis pas le seul dans ce merdier.

-La même ici. Répondit Drakov en souriant. »

Il s'approcha de Tsukuné et lui tendit sa main, pour l'aider à se relever :

« Désolé, j'ai dû faire semblant de m'y mettre pour avoir un angle de jet à peu près correct, je me suis laissé emporter.

-Y a pas de mal. Opina le jeune brun en se massant le dos. »

Drakov déclara soudain :

« Bien, maintenant ramenez-vous, vous autres, l'est temps qu'on s'y mette un peu plus sérieusement là ! »

Dans tous les groupes, une personne s'avança, exception faite de ceux desquels provenaient Azelas et Drakov. Ils se réunirent tous au centre de la pièce, alors que Tsukuné regagnait les membres de son groupe, tous très tendus et les rassura sur son état.

Drakov fit un rapide tour : Avec lui se trouvaient Azelas, Ophiocus, Tartaros, Hémilda, Elise, Telluna, Melith, Alina et Tilina. Pas vraiment une mauvaise pioche au final, il avait plusieurs personnes réellement dignes de confiances sous la main pour le coup.

Azelas ricana :

« Donc le onzième groupe est formé ? Bien.

-Telluna, tu veux bien aller examiner la porte ? Demanda Drakov, sans prêter attention aux élucubrations de son camarade. »

Elle opina et s'exécuta, suivie par Melith. Pendant ce temps, Hémilda railla Tartaros :

« Déjà à moitié à poil ? Tu perds vraiment pas de temps dis-moi.

-Je veux absolument pas entendre ça venant de toi. Répliqua-t-il avec un calme effroyable. »

Ce qui fit sourire les membres du onzième groupe. Drakov fit un pas en avant et expliqua :

« Bien ! Écoutez moi tous ! Je m'appelle Drakov Eccnelias, pour faire simple, c'est moi qui gère le onzième groupe. Nous, à la différence de vous autres, n'avons pas été pris par Giliam du fait de sa volonté, nous avons été pris par erreur. Le fait est que nous sommes ici avec vous et qu'en tant que tel, nous ferons notre possible à faire sortir le maximum de personnes d'ici en vie. »

Une vague de murmure s'empara de tous les autres groupes. Une personne fit un pas en avant : Moka, celle du même monde que le Tsukuné qu'il avait « combattu » :

« Et tu pense qu'on va te croire ? Prouves-nous au moins tes dires ? N'agis pas comme un chef si tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'en être un !

-Si c'est juste ça. Opina Drakov. »

Il se tourna vers Telluna et demanda :

« Verdict ?!

-Du léthanium... Une dizaine de centimètres je dirai. Répondit-elle. »

Azelas et Elise firent un pas en avant à peine il les eut regardés, comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Azelas avertit :

« Pousse-toi de là Telluna, on va ouvrir un chemin. »

Elle s'exécuta et rejoignit le groupe. Azelas et Elise empoignèrent leurs épées, réapparues dans leurs mains et chargèrent à toute allure, chacun portant un coup en diagonale sauté, ouvrant une profonde coupure sur la moitié de la hauteur de la porte. Ils retombèrent souplement au sol et firent disparaître leurs lames. Puis ils poussèrent le morceau découpé au centre, qui s'affala lourdement en arrière, laissant voir une zone blanche pure, presque aveuglante.

Drakov déclara :

« Maintenant la décision est vôtre, j'ai pour projet d'aller arracher la tête de ce type qui s'est cru malin de jouer avec des vies, si vous comptez nous suivre, libre à vous de faire, en revanche, si vous comptez faire de même mais de votre côté, libre à vous de faire également. Mais si vous vous trouvez à être sur mon chemin et à persister dans le rôle d'obstacles, je vous tuerai tous de mes mains. »

Il s'éloigna vers la porte, les membres de son groupe le suivirent, Hémilda râla :

« Tu y a été un peu fort, non ?

-Autant les mettre dans le bains de suite, non ? Je doute que Giliam ait apprécié qu'on lui casse son joli projet de tournoi. Répondit-il en souriant. »

Elle opina, comprenant la manœuvre... En même temps vu le lien que lui et elle partageaient, c'était réellement normal qu'une telle chose soit aussi simple à comprendre.

Une fois leur groupe passé au travers de cette zone lumineuse, les autres suivirent, non sans avoir argué pour plusieurs minutes sur le fait d'avoir été trompés par quelqu'un, mais finalement, ce choix était le meilleur, ils avaient tous plus ou moins été en mesure de témoigner de la puissance des membres du onzième groupe, les suivre était semble-t-il la meilleure option pour le moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et plus loin, dans le large complexe, Giliam sur son trône ricanait :

« Je vois... Interrompre le tournoi et se tailler un chemin directement au travers de mes portes... Renforcez les blindages des autres portes, cela ne doit pas se reproduire.

-Bien mon seigneur ! Répondit la femme à genou devant lui.

-Autre chose, les autres sont prêts ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ah ! Ces âmes là ? Demanda la femme.

-Oui. Opina simplement l'empereur.

-Ils le sont. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Alors lâchez-les, comme il vous plaira mais lâchez en, amusez vous vous aussi, c'est une occasion assez rare par ici. Ricana-t-il.

-Bien maître ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle se redressa et quitta la salle du trône, pour mettre les directives reçues en place.


End file.
